Una nueva generacion de heroes
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Continuación de "El sekiryuutei inmortal". Después de once años de paz, Ryu esta aburrido de todo eso y decido ir junto a sus amigos de aventura pero al tener un accidente al hacerlo, ellos son teletransportados a un mundo lleno de villanos y de héroes ¿Qué harán los chcios para volver? ¿Qué hará Black y los demás para recuperar a sus hijos?. OcsXHarem Crossover con Bnha y más.
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes que nada, quisiera decir que este fanfic tendrá más crossover aparte de Boku no hero y los protagonistas tendrán harem, les aviso de antemano. Y me gustaría que comentaran que chicas debería tener cada uno, eso seria todo, comencemos._**

**_Capítulo 1 _**

**_Once años después _**

**_Bosque de Kuo _**

**_En un gran castillo que estaba en el bosque se encontraba un hombre pelinegro con barba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala del castillo, el hombre tenía una cerveza en su mano de la cual le dio un sorbo hasta que las puertas del castillos se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una hermosa mujer castaña de cabello largo que usaba un vestido blanco, jalando de las orejas a dos jóvenes de dieciséis años, uno de ellos tenía cabello castaño y usaba un sombrero de paja, y el otro tenía el cabello largo de color morado con mechones rubios, ambos jóvenes tenía puesto uniformes escolares _**

Ahora si se pasaron-decía la castaña mientras jalaba a los jóvenes de las orejas

¡Auch! Mamá, duele-dijo el castaño

Venelana-sama, tenga piedad-dijo el peli morado

¿Ahora que paso? -dijo el hombre pelinegro viendo a la castaña

¿Qué paso? Lo que paso es que estos dos fueron expulsados de la escuela-dijo Venelana soltando a los jóvenes

¿Qué hicieron ahora? -dijo el pelinegro

Hicieron explotar el laboratorio de química, pusieron juegos artificiales en la sala de maestros y soltaron a todas las ranas que eran para diseccionar-dijo Venelana con enfado-Black, tienes que darles un buen castigo

Ryu, ¿En que habíamos quedado? -dijo Black viendo al castaño

Que, si me volvía a meter en problemas, me mandarías a una escuela militar-dijo Ryu

¿Y tú, Bova? -dijo Black viendo al peli morado-Recuerda que tu padre te dejo aquí para que estudiaras y no para estas cosas

Lo sé-dijo Bova

Pues con la pena, pero tendré que cumplir mi promesa-dijo Black

¿Qué? No me envíes a una escuela militar-dijo Ryu

No me dejas otra opción, y tu Bova, será mejor que vayas haciendo tus maletas, voy a hablarle a Tannin-dijo Black

Pero….

Pero nada, ya es tiempo que asuman las consecuencias de sus actos, vayan a su habitación-dijo Venelana

Hai-dijeron los dos comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación

Ya no sé qué hacer con estos niños-dijo Black- ¿Por qué son tan problemáticos?

Debe ser herencia familiar-dijo Venelana

¿Estas diciendo que es mi culpa? -dijo Black

No nada de eso-dijo Venelana poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Black-Pero debes admitir que tu no eras un ángel cuando eras joven

Admito que no era la mejor persona, pero eso cambio cuando conocí a una bella demonio-dijo Black agarrando a Venelana de la cintura

Tal vez eso les hace falta a los chicos, una chica que los cambie, funciono con Valí, tu padre y contigo-dijo Venelana

Tienes razón-dijo Black intentando darle un beso a Venelana pero está lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

Sabes muy bien que no habrá besos ni sexo mientras tengas esa barba-dijo Venelna

Pero….

Sin peros, sabes bien que no me gustan las barbas-dijo Venelana

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Ryu y Bova fueran a su habitación donde estaban tres jóvenes que parecían tener su misma edad, uno era un chico de cabello blanco, otro era un chico de cabello rubio que usaba lentes de sol, y la ultima era una chica hermosa de cabello rubio que tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado a su corta edad_**

Hemos oído lo que hicieron, ¿Qué les harán? -dijo el peliblanco

Yo iré a una escuela militarizada y Bova regresara al territorio de los dragones con su padre-dijo Ryu

Ya puedo escuchar a mi padre diciéndome lo de siempre, "Porque no eres más como tus hermanos", "¿Porque siempre te metes en problemas?", "Das una mala impresión", Blah,blah, blah- decía Bova mientras se acercaba a un armario y sacaba una maleta

¿Y no tiene razón? -dijo el rubio

Yo no quiero ser como mis hermanos ni como mi padre-dijo Bova abriendo la maleta-Quiero que las personas me reconozcan por ser yo mismo y no por ser hijo de Tannin, un rey dragón

¿Y que hay de ti, Ryu? -dijo el peliblanco

No lo sé, no me gusta esta vida tan aburrida-dijo Ryu

¿Y por eso haces esas tonterías? -dijo la rubia

Es que me gustaría vivir grandes aventuras como lo hacían nuestros padres en el pasado-dijo Ryu-Me hubiera gustado conocer a todos esas personas poderosas que enfrentaron nuestros padres en el pasado

**_En eso Ryu tuvo una idea, rápidamente se asomo por la puerta de la habitación y al ver que nadie estaba cerca, cerro la puerta y abrió la ventana de su cuarto_**

¿Qué planeas hacer? -dijo el peliblanco

Me iré a una aventura, vienen o no-dijo Ryu

¿Una aventura? -dijeron los cuatro y el castaño asintió

Así es ¿Me acompañan o no? -dijo Ryu

Yo voy, qué más da-dijo Bova

Yo tambien-dijo el peliblanco

Ken ¿No te meterás en problemas con el tío Shiro y la tía Ur?-dijo la rubia

Mis padres están en su segunda luna de miel y mi hermana esta muy ocupada dando clases en Fairy Tail, no creó que les importe que me vaya por unos días-dijo el peliblanco

Viendo, así las cosas, yo también voy-dijo el rubio

¿Sting? -dijo la rubia sorprendida

Vamos Louise, será divertido, además papá y mamá están de viaje y nuestra hermana esta muy concentrada en su nueva novela-dijo el rubio

Pero estamos bajo el cuidado de la tía Venelana y el tío Black, si algo nos pasa ellos serán culpados-dijo Louise

No nos pasara nada, lo más que nos podría pasar seria que yo vaya a la escuela militar, Bova regresara con su padre y ustedes solo serían regañados-dijo Ryu

Pero…

Además, no creó que a Ken le guste ir de aventura sin su novia-dijo Sting haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y al peliblanco

¡Que no somos novios! -gritaron los dos

Entonces, ¿Vienes o no? -dijo Ryu

Pero que consté, yo me negué desde el principio-dijo Louise

**_Acto seguido los cinco salieron por la ventana y comenzaron a correr lejos del castillo, los cinco siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a cierta parte del bosque _**

¿Ahora a dónde vamos? -dijo Ken

Solo esperen-dijo Ryu acercándose a un árbol muy viejo

**_Ryu se acerco al árbol para después agarrar una de sus ramas y la jalo hacia abajo y al hacerlo de la nada el suelo debajo de ellos se abrió para después mostrar unas escaleras que llevaban hacia un lugar subterráneo _**

Síganme-dijo Ryu comenzando a bajar las escaleras y los demás lo siguieron

**_Mientras tanto en el castillo_**

**_Venelana estaba caminando hacia la habitación de los chicos con una bandeja con unas sodas y sándwiches, la castaña llego a la puerta y la toco_**

Black, Bova, hemos decidido darles una segunda oportunidad, pero deben prometer que ya no se meterán en problemas-dijo Venelana pero no recibió una respuesta-Vamos no sean así, les traje unos bocadillos

**_Pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna, Venelana puso la bandeja en el suelo y abrió la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa de ver el cuarto vacío y la ventana abierta._**

¡Black! -grito Venelana

**_Mientras con Black _**

**_El pelinegro estaba terminando de rasurarse, pero en eso escucho el grito de su esposa y rápidamente llego a la habitación _**

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaste? -dijo Black

Los chicos se escaparon-dijo Venelana

¿Qué? -dijo Black sorprendido

**_Mientras con los chicos_**

**_Los cinco ahora estaban en una especia de laboratorio en el cual había muchas cosas científicas_**

¿pero que es este lugar? -dijo Ken

Esto amigos míos, es el antiguo laboratorio de mi padre-dijo Ryu

¿Este laboratorio es del tío Black? -dijo Louise sorprendida

Jamás pensé que tendría algo como esto escondido-dijo Sting

Wow, miren aquí, hay un gran barco pirata-dijo Bova señalando un gigantesco barco que tenía una bandera con un símbolo de dragón

Ese debió ser el barco donde antes nuestros padres viajaban-dijo Ken

¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí, Ryu?-dijo Sting

Porque aquí debe haber algo que nos transporte a un lugar lleno de aventuras, así que empiecen a buscar-dijo Ryu

**_Los chicos comenzaron a buscar por todo el laboratorio hasta que Bova encontró un extraño aparato que era un tipo de teletransportador _**

Oigan chicos, creó que lo encontré-dijo Bova encendiendo el aparato

**_Al momento de encender el aparato todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, esto lo percibieron Venelana y Black los cuales salieron rápidamente del castillo y fueron hacia el origen del temblor. Siguió temblando por unos cinco segundos y de la nada apareció un agujero negro enfrente de los chicos, él cual comenzaba a succionarlos, los chicos estaban poniendo resistencia, pero era inútil_**

¡Chicos, ayuda! -grito Bova antes de ser succionado por el agujero

¡Bova!-gritaron los chicos

**_El siguiente succionado fue Sting, Louise iba ser la siguiente, pero Ken la sujeto y este se aferro al suelo, enterrando literalmente su mano derecha en el suelo, pero eso fue inútil ya que los dos fueron succionados por el agujero_**

¡¿Qué demonios hicieron?!

**_Ryu volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio a sus padres_**

Papá, Mamá-dijo Ryu mientras era succionado por agujero

**_Black corrió para salvar a su hijo, pero cuando estaba apunto de agarrarlo, el agujero lo succiono por completo y este desapareció _**

¡No! -grito Black con frustración mientras golpeaba el suelo dejando un gran cráter

Black ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿A dónde fueron los chicos? -dijo Venelana

No lo sé-dijo Black

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? -dijo Venelana

Ese invento nunca lo probé, no se a donde lleva a las personas-dijo Black

Entonces los chicos, Ryu ellos están perdidos en quien sabe dónde, desprotegidos-dijo Venelana comenzando a llorar

No llores-dijo Black abrazándola-Vamos a recuperarlos, te lo prometo

**_Mientras tanto_**

**_¿?_**

**_Una chica de aproximadamente de dieciséis años, con cuerpo delgado, pero algo fornido debido a su entrenamiento, de pelo rizado y de color verde llamado Izumi Midoriya, se encontraba frente a su más grande ídolo de héroe aquel conocido como "ALL MIGHT" un sujeto de complexión musculosa, de piel morena, con cabello rubio, ojos color negro con corneas azul turquesa intenso y esbozando una sonrisa._**

Muy bien, joven Midoriya, ahora que has aprobado el examen de la UA, tienes que ingresar en ella y hacerte el número uno y decirle a todo el mundo con un gran grito "ESTOY AQUÍ el nuevo símbolo de la paz" – dijo All Might

A...ALL... All Might, muchas gracias, claro que lo hare, hare mío el "One For All" y me convertiré en el más grande héroe del mundo – le dijo la joven a su mentor.

ABughhh! – All Might escupió sangre de la impresión - pero ¿qué haces gritando acerca del One For All, chica? Recuerda que es un gran secreto y de ello depende la paz del mundo.

Ah! Es cierto, lo lamento All Might es solo que me excite por la emoción de al fin poder realizar mi sueño de convertirme en un héroe-dijo la peliverde

**_Repentinamente en el cielo, justo por encima de ellos, a kilómetros del suelo se generó repentinamente un agujero negro, creaba una gran sacudida en todo el lugar, como si una gran presión los aprisionara e hiciera temblar la tierra._**

¿Qué rayos es eso? – exclamó el héroe número uno, poniéndose en modo de defensa esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera venir de ese extraño agujero

¿Pero qué está pasando? Es como si el mundo estuviera siendo estrujado por una gran presión – dijo Izumi mientras se cubría por la presión que se sentía y el viento que soplaba fuertemente.

**_De repente del agujero negro salió Ryu el cual cayo bruscamente al suelo, All Might y Izumi se acercaron al castaño y este de levanto con un salto para mirar a su alrededor _**

_¿Dónde demonios estoy? -pensó el castaño mirando a su alrededor _

Oye tú

**_Ryu miro a All Might y a Izumi_**

¿Me está hablando a mí? -dijo Ryu

¿Quién eres y porque has salido de un agujero negro? -dijo All Might

Lo siento, pero mis padres me dijeron que no hable con extraños-dijo Ryu dándole la espalda

¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? -dijo All Might-Soy All Might el héroe número uno

All ¿Qué?, lo siento señor, pero no lo conozco-dijo Ryu dejando al héroe numero uno en shock

¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas? El es muy popular en todo el mundo-dijo Izumi

Lo siento no lo conozco y tampo conozco este lugar ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? -dijo Ryu

En Japón, en la ciudad Musutafu para ser exactos-dijo Izumi

¿Musutafu? Jamás escuché de esa ciudad, ¿En dónde fui a parar? -dijo Ryu

Dinos, joven, ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? -dijo All Might

Yo soy Draco D. Ryu y vengo de la ciudad de Kuo-dijo Ryu

¿Kuo? No existe una ciudad con ese nombre-dijo Izumi

¿Lo dicen enserio? Díganme algo, este planeta es la tierra ¿Cierto? -dijo Ryu

Pero ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que estas en el planeta tierra-dijo All Might

_Algo anda muy mal -pensó Ryu _

[Fuiste teletransportado a otro mundo]

¿Quién dijo eso? -dijo All Might

**_En eso en el brazo izquierdo de Ryu apareció un guantelete rojo con una gema verde _**

¿A que te refieres que fui teletransportado a otro mundo, Ddriag? -dijo Ryu

[Ese agujero negro te succiono y te mando a un mundo diferente al nuestro, ese pasa cuando tocas lo que no debes, mocoso idiota]

Un momento ¿Y Bova y los demás? -dijo Ryu preocupado-¿Dónde están? También fueron succionados por el agujero negro

[Existe la posibilidad que también hayan sido succionados a este mundo, pero que estén en otra parte, o que los mandara a otro mundo, o incluso existe la posibilidad que ya estén muertos]

No, eso no puede ser, todo esto es culpa mía-dijo Ryu mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

[Espera, puedo detectar sus presencias, pero la señal es muy débil]

Es cierto, yo puedo detectar su olor, pero es muy débil-dijo Ryu

Disculpa, pero nos podrías explicar que está sucediendo-dijo All Might

**_En eso se pudo escuchar un fuerte gruñido de vestía en el lugar, All Might se puso en posee de pelea mientras que Izumi se escondía detrás del héroe numero uno _**

Jejeje lo siento, es mi estómago, lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Ryu mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-Con gusto responder sus preguntas, pero primero quiero comer algo

Claro, hay un restaurante cer….

**_All Might no pudo terminar ya que perdió su forma musculosa volviendo a su forma esquelética, y escupió mucha sangre _**

Wow, pero ¿qué le paso? -dijo Ryu sorprendido

Rayos, por favor no le digas nadie sobre esto-dijo All Might

Okey, pero estoy muy confundido ahora-dijo Ryu antes que su estomago volviera a gruñir

Hablaremos en el restaurante-dijo All Might

**_Más tarde_**

**_Los tres se habían ido a un restaurante y se habían sentado en la mesa más alejada de todas para hablar, pero no funciono ya que la manera de comer de Ryu llamaba mucho la atención. El castaño estaba comiendo plato tras plato juntando una gran fila de platos sucios. All Might estaba sorprendido al ver la manera de comer de Ryu y también estaba triste porque él iba a pagar la cuenta de la comida _**

Estsho estsha mui buensho-dijo Ryu con la boca llena de carne

No hables con la boca llena-dijo Izumi-Es de mala educación

Perdón-dijo Ryu tragando lo que tenía en la boca-¿Y que quieren saber?

¿De dónde vienes? -dijo All Might

Pues como explicarlo, yo vengo en un mundo donde existen demonios, dragones, ángeles y muchas cosas más-dijo Ryu dejando sorprendidos a All Might y a Izumi

¿Lo dices enserio? -dijo All Might y Ryu asintió

Yo soy un hibrido entre dragón, demonio y humano-dijo Ryu

¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? -dijo All Might

Pues a través de un invento de mi papá que se salió de control, yo junto con algunos amigos fuimos succionados por un agujero negro-dijo Ryu-Aunque al parecer mis amigos fueron expulsados en otra parte de este mundo, bueno ya que respondí sus preguntas ahora yo hare las mías ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

Estas en el planeta tierra, y en este mundo existen quirk-dijo All Might

¿Quirk?-dijo Ryu

Los Quirk son grandes habilidades que tienen las personas, son superpoderes para ser más exacto, solo el ochenta por ciento de la humanidad los posee-dijo All Might-En este mundo hay villanos que se dedican hacer cosas malas con sus quirk y gente que hace el bien que son los héroes

Un mundo de superhéroes, vaya jamás pensé que existiera un mundo así-dijo Ryu

**_All Might estaba por decir algo, pero en eso se sintió un temblor y toda la gente del restaurante salió a la calle solo para ver a un sujeto de gran tamaño que estaba peleando contra unos héroes que estaban siendo apaleados por el villano_**

_Maldición, no puedo hacer nada, ya llegué a mi limite-pensó All Might _

**_Pero en eso junto a All Might hubo una pequeña corriendte de aire, el héroe miro hacia donde debía estar Ryu pero este ya no estaba_**

**¡PAAAMMM!**

**_En eso se escucho un fuerte golpe, el héroe miro hacia el villano y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, Ryu estaba en el aire y este había golpeado al villano en la cara, el villano cayo al suelo inconsciente. Toda la gente incluyendo a los héroes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso. Ryu descendió al suelo y vio como todas las personas se le quedaron mirando _**

¿Qué? -dijo Ryu confundido

**_En eso mucha gente que trabajaba para los medios llegaron al lugar y estaban por hacerles preguntas a Ryu, pero antes que eso sucediera, All Might y Izumi agarraron a Ryu y se marcharon de ahí _**

¿Cómo hiciste eso? -dijo All Might

¿Eso? Solo le di un golpe, ya me he enfrentado contra dragones y demonios, eso no fue nada-dijo Ryu

Joven Ryu ¿Qué te parece asistir a la mejor escuela del país? -dijo All Might

¿Escuela? No lo sé, eso suena muy aburrido-dijo Ryu

Pero no es una simple escuela común y corriente, en esta escuela se preparan a los futuros héroes-dijo All Might

Una escuela de héroes ¿Eh?, eso suena algo interesante, muy bien lo hare, pero solo hay un problema, ¿Dónde pasare la noche? -dijo Ryu

No te preocupes por eso, puedes pasar la noche en un hotel, yo pago-dijo All Might-Y luego buscaremos un lugar para que te quedes

Me parece bien-dijo Ryu

Mañana hablaremos con el director de la academia, ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar-dijo All Might-Joven Midoriya, descansa que a partir de ahora las cosas serán más duras

Lo hare-dijo Izumi

Yo llevare al joven Ryu a un hotel para que descanse, nos vemos mañana-dijo All Might

**_Al decir eso, All Might y Ryu se fueron en busca de un hotel y Izumi se fue a su casa para descansar _**

**_FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Antes de comenzar con el capitulo quisiera decir que en capitulo anterior se me olvido mencionar que en este fic, Izuku, Shoto y Katsuki serán chicas y que habrá crossover con otras series como Nanatso no Taizai y Tol ove ru, eso seria todo. Comencemos con el capitulo _**

**_Capítulo 2 _**

**_Al día siguiente _**

**_Academia U.A_**

**_All Might y Ryu estaban enfrente de la academia U.A. Ryu se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era la academia _**

Wow, es enorme-dijo Ryu

Muy bien, entremos-dijo All MIght mientras comenzaba a caminar

Espere un segundo, ¿Qué paso con la chica que estaba con usted ayer? -dijo Ryu mientras seguía a All Might

La joven Midoriya no pudo venir ya que se esta preparando para el inicio de clases-dijo All Might

¿Así que ella también vendrá a esta academia? -dijo Ryu

Así es, tengo que preguntarte algo Joven Ryu, ¿Tus amigos son igual de fuertes que tú? -dijo All Might

Mmm, diría que el único que está ala par conmigo es Ken, pero técnicamente sí, son igual de fuertes que yo-dijo Ryu-De hecho, pienso buscarlos lo más pronto posible

Me parece bien, yo te ayudare a encontrarlos-dijo All Might

Muchas gracias, por cierto, yo también tengo una pregunta para usted-dijo Ryu

Adelante pregunta-dijo All Might

¿Por qué su energía vital disminuye cada segundo? -dijo Ryu sorprendiendo al héroe haciendo que se detuviera y lo mirara

¿Cómo es que tú…

Tengo la habilidad de detectar la energía vital de las personas, y su nivel de energía es grande, pero va disminuyendo como avanza el tiempo, además ¿Por qué ahora esta todo musculosa y ayer estaba como una calavera? -dijo Ryu

Sin duda estas llenos de sorpresas, te diré todo después que hablemos con él directos-dijo All Might volviendo a caminar

Okey-dijo Ryu siguiendo al héroe

**_Minutos después _**

**_Ryu estaba afuera de la oficina del director sentado en una silla, mientras que All Might estaba hablando con el director el cual tenía una apariencia de roedor y era de baja estatura y vestía un traje elegante _**

Es imposible lo que me pides All Might, no puedo ingresar a un chico solo porque tu me lo pides, seria injusto para los demás-dijo el director

Tiene toda la razón señor director, pero le prometo que el joven que traigo tiene un gran potencial como héroe-dijo All Might

Aunque tu me lo pidas no puedo hacerlo-dijo el director-¿Y si el chico tiene un gran potencial porque no se presento a las pruebas de admisión?

Es difícil de explicar, digamos que él no estaba en la ciudad-dijo All Might

Lo siento All Might, pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo el director

Pero el chico todo para ser un héroe, incluso anoche derroto a un villano-dijo All Might sorprendiendo al director

Un segundo, ¿Hablas del tipo que derroto a ese villano gigante? -dijo el director

Sí ¿Cómo sabe eso? -dijo All Might

Porque esta en internet-dijo el director mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora

**_En eso el director volteo la pantalla y All Might pudo ver un video donde se veía como Ryu noqueaba al villano de un solo golpe _**

¿Es este chico de quien me has estado hablando? -dijo el director y All Might asintió-Bueno, tal vez pueda hacer una excepción, pero tendrá que hacer una prueba

Me parece bien-dijo All Might

**_El director y All Might caminaron hacia la puerta, salieron de la oficina y vieron a Ryu el cual estaba dormido en la silla mientras una burbuja de moco salía de su nariz, al ver eso una gota de sudor callo de las nucas de los dos adultos. All Might sacudió a Ryu haciendo que la burbuja de moco se reventara y Ryu despertara _**

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Ryu viendo a All Might

Arriba joven Ryu, el director dijo que podrás a la academia si pasas una prueba-dijo All Might

¿El director? -dijo Ryu mientras se ponía de pie

Ese soy yo-dijo el director-Mi nombre es Nezu y su el director de la U.A

**_Ryu tan solo se agacho a la altura de Nezu y lo miro fijamente para después sacar un pedazo de queso de sus pantalones _**

_¿De dónde saco el queso? -pensó All Might _

¿Quiere? -dijo Ryu

Joven Ryu esto es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona, no solo porque parezca un roedor significa que me guste el queso-dijo Nezu con un tono de enfado

Entonces me lo como yo-dijo Ryu a punto de comerse el queso, pero rápidamente Nezu se lo quito y se lo comenzó a comer-Ja lo sabia

**_Nezu termino de comerse el queso y miro a Ryu _**

Para poder entrar a la academia tendrás que pasar por una prueba, pero antes quiero saber una cosa ¿Qué tipo de Quirk tienes? -dijo Nezu

Yo no tengo quirk-dijo Ryu

¿Qué? -dijo Nezu sorprendido

Oh cierto, se me olvido mencionar eso-dijo All Might

Pero si no tienes quirk ¿Cómo pudiste derrotar a ese villano? -dijo Nezu

¿Usted cómo sabe eso? -dijo Ryu

Alguien te grabo y lo subió a internet-dijo All Might

Ya veo, bueno lo único que hice esa vez fue solo golpear a ese tipo con Haki-dijo Ryu

¿Haki? -dijeron Nezu y All Might confundidos

¿No saben que es el Haki? -dijo Ryu y los dos adultos negaron con la cabeza

Explícanos por favor que es el haki-dijo Nezu

Bueno, el Haki es como un sexto sentido que todas las personas tienen, nos sirve como una armadura para aumentar la fuerza de nuestros golpes o armas, y también nos permite detectar todo que nos rodea-dijo Ryu

¿Podrías hacernos una demostración? - dijo Nezu

Claro-dijo Ryu

Vayamos al campo de pruebas-dijo Nezu

**_Minutos después _**

**_Ryu ahora estaba en el campo de pruebas que parecía una ciudad abandonada mientras que All Might y Nezu estaban en una cabina observando a Ryu _**

¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente? -dijo Ryu mirando una de las tantas cámaras del lugar

*solo tienes que conseguir la mayor cantidad de puntos que puedas de los enemigos que están repartidos por la ciudad, ¿entendiste? *-dijo All Might a través de un micrófono 

Creo que sí-dijo Ryu

*Bien joven Gohan, tu prueba comienza en 10 segundos, tendrás un límite de 10 minutos, así que consigue la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles*-dijo Nezu a través del micrófono 

**_En eso se escucho un chichara dando inicio a la prueba y rápidamente Ryu corrió hacia la ciudad, pero en eso apareció un robot delante de él_**

Objetivo localizado. Destruir-decía el Robot mientras corría hacia Ryu para golpearlo

**_Pero en eso el brazo derecho de Ryu cambio a un color metálico oscuro, el castaño esquivo el golpe del robot de un puñetazo atravesó el pecho de este, Ryu saco su puño del pecho del robot y este cayo al suelo, el castaño siguió corriendo y por el camino se topó con más robots, pero no era ningún problema para él. _**

**_El los destruía con mucha facilidad, y tal cosa dejo sorprendidos a All Might y al director._**

¿Ve? Le dije que tenia potencial-dijo All Might

Sin duda que lo tiene, pero veamos como le va con el más grande-dijo Nezu mientras oprimía un botón rojo

**_Mientras tanto, Ryu seguía destruyendo a los robots sin ninguna dificultad, a Ryu le gustaba esta prueba, porque podría destruir cosas y pelear, sus actividades favoritas. Pero en eso vio en el cielo como algo de gran tamaño se aproximaba hacia donde estaba_**

**¡BAAAMMM!**

**_Del cielo cayo un gigantesco robot que era más grande que todos los demás juntos, Ryu al ver al gran robot tan solo sonrió y se lanzó contra él. El robot intento golpearlo, pero Ryu lo esquivo, apretó su puño derecho y de repente fue rodeado por fuego _**

¡¿Fuego?!-gritaron Nezu y All Might

**¡Karyū no Tekken! **(Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

**¡PAAAAAAMMMMM!**

**_De un solo puñetazo Ryu destruyo al robot por completo, Ryu descendió al suelo y vio como ya no quedaba robots_**

Increíble acabo con todos los robots en un tiempo récord-dijo Nezu

Vayamos a darle la buena noticia-dijo All Might

**_All Might y Nezo salieron de la cabina y fueron hacia donde estaba Ryu _**

Felicidades joven Ryu, has aprobado-dijo All Might

Solo queremos saber algo ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -dijo Nezu .

Oh eso, solo utilice mi magia de dragón Slayer-dijo Ryu

¿Magia dragón Slayer? -dijeron los dos adultos confundidos

Es una magia muy antigua que se utiliza para matar dragones-dijo Ryu

Ya enserio ¿All Might, quien es este chico y de dónde viene? -dijo Nezu

Bueno, parece que tendremos que decirle-dijo All Might

**_All Might y Ryu comenzaron a decirle todo al director y este se quedo sorprendido por lo que escucho _**

¿Vienes de otro mundo? -dijo Nezu

Así es, del mundo que vengo existen demonios, ángeles, dragones y muchas criaturas más-dijo Ryu

Eso es sorprendente, pero dices que hay otros cuatro igual que tú ¿Verdad? -dijo Nezu y Ryu asintió

Sí, mis amigos tambien fueron succionados a este mundo, pero no se donde cayeron-dijo Ryu

¿Y son tan fuertes como tú? -dijo Nezu y Ryu asintió-Esto es malo si un villano los encuentra los pueden tentar para que se unan a ellos

Dudo mucho que eso pase, ellos jamás se volverían villanos-dijo Ryu

Aun así, me comunicare con la policía para que los busquen, tendrás que darme un retrato hablado de cada uno de tus amigos-dijo Nezu

De acuerdo-dijo Ryu

Por cierto, señor director, el joven Ryu no tiene donde vivir ¿Podría hacer algo al respecto? -dijo All Might

Tranquilo All Might, me ocupare de eso-dijo Nezu

**_Más tarde_**

**_Afuera de A.U_**

Aquí tiene joven Ryu, con esta identificación podrá salir y entrar de las instalaciones cuando quieras-dijo Nezu dándole una identificación a Ryu-Te quedaras en uno de los dormitorios de la academia, acompáñame para que te lo muestre

**_Nezu llevo a Ryu a un gran edificio, abrió la puerta y Ryu se sorprendido al ver lo buen amueblado que estaba el lugar _**

Wow, es increíble-dijo Ryu

Si necesitas algo, solo pídelo ¿De acuerdo? -dijo Nezu

Lo hare, muchas gracias-dijo Ryu

Bueno asistirás al curso de héroes en el salón 1 A, me despido-dijo Nezu antes de irse

All Might, recuerde lo que me prometió-dijo Ryu viendo a All Might que trataba de irse

**_En eso All Might volvió a su forma esquelética y volteo a ver a Ryu _**

Muy bien te lo contare todo, hace unos años pelee contra un villano que me causo una gran herid-dijo All Might alzando su camisa dejando ver una gran herida en su estómago -Gracias a esto solo puedo mantener mi forma heroica tres horas al día

Ya veo, es una lastima que Louise no esté aquí, ella podría curar esa herida con su magia-dijo Ryu

¿Lo dices enserio? -dijo All Might y Ryu asintió

Louise es muy buena con las habilidades médicas, si la encontramos tal vez lo pueda ayudar-dijo Ryu

Entonces nos esforzaremos para encontrarla a ella y a tus otros amigos, bueno Joven Ryu descansa las clases comienzan mañana y por favor no le digas esto a nadie-dijo All Might

Descuide, no le diré a nadie-dijo Ryu

**_All Might se fue del lugar y Ryu entro a su nuevo departamento, se dirigió a su habitación para encontrarse en la cama el uniforme de la academia _**

Oye Ddraig, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo mis padres ahora? -dijo Ryu

[De seguro deben estar pensando la forma de venir para acá para matarte] -dijo Ddraig

Hablo enserio-dijo Ryu

[Estoy hablando enserio]-dijo Ddraig

Solo espero que no tristes, en especial mamá-dijo Ryu

**_Mientras tanto en el universo 12 (Universo DxD)_**

**_Black se encontraba en el laboratorio trabajando en una computadora, en eso Venelana entro al laboratorio con una bandeja que tenía unos bocadillos y una taza de café _**

Te traje algo para que comas-dijo Venelana

Gracias-dijo Black sin dejar de mirar la computadora

¿Todavía no encuentras algo de los chicos? -dijo Venelana

No, no se a donde pudieron ser enviados-dijo Black

¿Si le pedimos ayuda a alguien? -dijo Venelana

Ya lo hice, le pedí a Martinne-san que nos ayudara, me dijo que buscara por los universos y que les informara a los demás ángeles de los otros universos-dijo Black volteando a ver a su esposa-Tranquila los vamos a encontrar

Eso espero-dijo Venelana

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Universo Boku no hero _**

**_Al día siguiente _**

**_Ryu se estaba despertando y en eso vio la hora, el castaño se paro de golpe al ver que se le hacia tarde para su primer día de escuela, rápidamente se tomo una ducha, desayuno y se vistió_**

**_Minutos después _**

**_Ryu estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llego a su salón, abrió la puerta donde pudo ver a sus nuevos, incluyendo a Izumi, y también a su nuevo maestro quien era un hombre de cabello largo y negro _**

Lamento la tardanza-dijo Ryu

¿Quién eres tú? -dijo el maestro

Mi nombre es Draco D. Ryu, alumno del salón 1 A-dijo Ryu

Que extraño solo tengo registrados a veinte estudiantes, tendré que hablar después con el director, por el momento toma asiento-dijo el maestro

De acuerdo-dijo Ryu yendo a sentarse al lado de una chica de cabello bicolor (Rojo y blanco) que tenía una cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo-Mucho gusto-dijo el castaño, pero la chica tan solo lo ignoro

Bueno como estaba diciendo, soy Aizawa Shota y soy su nuevo maestro – dijo el pelinegro

Es repentino, pero pónganse estos y vamos al campo – dijo Aizawa con voz antipática, sacando ropas de deporte con la insignia de UA.

**_Minutos después _**

**_Campo de U.A_**

Bien, hoy evaluaré sus habilidades con sus quirks – dijo Aizawa con una voz muy apagada.

¿Y la ceremonia de entrada y la orientación? -dijo una chica castaña

Si quieren ser héroes no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de eventos inútiles.U.A tiene sus propias tradiciones de educación, así como también la libertad de que los profesores impartan sus clases como mejor les parezca; ustedes han estado haciendo pruebas físicas desde pequeños y el gobierno ha registrado esos datos, inútiles ya que no usan sus quirks – explicó Aizawa con su voz antipática-Tienen que mostrar todo su potencial en cada prueba; Bakugou tú fuiste el primero en el examen de ingreso ¿cierto? ¿Cuál fue tu récord de lanzamiento de softball sin tu quirk?

Sesenta y cuatro metros-dijo una chica de cabello rubio y desordenado

Pasa al frente y lanza utilizando tu quirk, puedes hacer lo que sea mientras no salgas del círculo marcado en el piso – dijo Aizawa entregándole una pelota de softball con una diadema que puede medir la distancia gracias a un dispositivo

Entonces, lo haré estallar muy lejos – dijo Bakugou preparando su brazo para lanzar - ¡MUERE! – gritó lanzando la pelota con una gran explosión de sus manos.

_¿Muere? -Pensó Ryu confundido _

Primero conoce tus límites con tu quirk, así es como inicia la base de ser un héroe– dijo Aizawa mostrando un resultado de 705 metros de distancia

¡Increíble! – exclamaron todos los de la clase, excepto Ryu

¿Setecientos cinco metros? ¿En serio?

¡Genial parece divertido!

Como se esperaba de UA, podremos usar nuestros quirk cuanto queramos

**_Eran los comentarios de los alumnos _**

¿Divertido? Tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes, ¿tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo? Muy bien, aquel que quede en último lugar entre todas las pruebas, será juzgado de no tener potencial, y será castigado con la expulsión - dijo Aizawa asustando a toda la clase y en especial a Midoriya -¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes! – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con malicia.

¿Castigado con la expulsión? Es demasiado injusto siendo el primer día. No, aunque no fuera el primer día, es demasiado injusto-dijo la castaña

Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes y villanos molestos; calamidades que no pueden ser previstas, Japón está lleno de injusticias, los héroes son quieres voltean esas situaciones, si quieres hablar con amigos, que mal; por los próximos 3 años, U.A les hará difíciles pruebas una tras otra. Ve adelante, PLUS ULTRA; Vengan con todo lo que tengan – incitó Aizawa con una sonrisa.

**_Nota: (No me concentrare mucho en las pruebas ya que serina las mismas con la única diferencia que Ryu quedaría en primer lugar en casi todas las pruebas)_**

**_Después de las pruebas Ryu llamaría mucha la atención de sus compañeros y de su maestro, y las pruebas siguieron de acuerdo con el anime _**

Bien, es un desperdicio de tiempo decirles sus resultados, así que chequen su resultado – dijo mostrando Aizawa un holograma con los nombres de todos y su posición en la tabla.

Genial, estoy en primer lugar-dijo Ryu

Por cierto, era broma lo de expulsar al último– dijo Aizawa impactando a toda la clase - solo era un poco de presión para que todos dieran su máximo esfuerzo – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de malicia y burla.

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Por supuesto que era una mentira. Era obvio si lo pensabas-dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro

Eso es todo, en el salón hay folletos y cosas sobre el plan de estudios, Midoriya ve a que la anciana te cure – dijo Aizawa mientras se retiraba del campo

_¡Maldición, estoy en cuarto lugar! No dejaré que nadie este por delante de mí, solo espera maldito bastardo-pensó Bakugou mientras observaba a Ryu el cual estaba caminando lejos del campo _

**_Más tarde _**

**_Las clases habían terminado y todos estaba volviendo a sus casas, Ryu estaba por irse a su departamento, pero fue detenido por Izumi _**

Pero si eres tú ¿Izumi cierto? -dijo Ryu

Sí, solo quiero decirte que me alegra que estés en la misma clase que yo-dijo Izumi con algo de nervios haciendo que Ryu soltara una pequeña risa

¿Sabes algo? Con esa actitud tan nerviosa y tierna me recuerdas a alguien-dijo Ryu poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Izumi

**_Nota: (Ryu mide un metro con ochenta y Izumi un metro con cincuenta y seis) _**

¿Te recuerdo a alguien? -dijo Izumi

Sí, a una bella monja llamada Asia, es igual de tímida y tierna que tú-dijo Ryu para agacharse y ver directamente a Izumi a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar-Aunque debo de admitir que también eres igual de hermosa que ella

**_AL escuchar eso, izumi se sonrojo mucho y comenzó a expulsar humo de su cabeza, en eso Ryu pudo ver los grandes pechos de Izumi (Los cuales están a la par con los de Momo)_**

_En este punto casi se parece más a mi hermana y a Akeno-san-pensó Ryu viendo los pechos de Izumi _

Bueno, nos vemos mañana Izumi-dijo Ryu levantándose para luego salir del salón dejando a la peliverde en el saló toda sonrojada

**_Más tarde _**

**_Ryu estaba en su departamento comiendo un ramen instantáneo _**

_Me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos en este momento-pensó Ryu mientras comía su ramen _

**_Mientras en otro lugar _**

**_En una ciudad se encontraban Ken y Louise caminando por las calles y en eso un grupo de villanos se pararon enfrente de ellos _**

Denos rápido todo lo que tengan y no saldrán lastimados-dijo uno de los villanos

**_Ken y Louise tan solo se le quedaron viendo a los villanos y una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros_**

**_Un minuto después _**

**_Los villanos ahora estaban tendidos en el suelo con moretones y chichones en todo su cuerpo, mientras que Ken y Louise seguían caminando mientras contaba el dinero que le habían quitado el dinero _**

Parece que nos alcanza para comer por un mes-dijo Louise guardando el dinero-Pero conociendo tu apetito solo nos durara para mañana

Ya me estoy cansando de hacer esto, debemos encontrar a los demás para irnos de aquí-dijo Ken

**_Mientras en otra parte_**

**_En otra ciudad un grupo de villanos estaba robando un banco, la policía los estaba persiguiendo mientras llegaban los héroes, pero ene so una luz cegadora invadió el lugar y cuando desapareció dejo ver a todos los villanos tendidos en el suelo con las bolsas de dinero_**

**_Cerca de ahí se encontraba Sting acostado en el techo de un edificio _**

Que aburrido es esto-dijo Sting antes de cerrar sus ojos

**_En otro lado_**

**_En un bosque se encontraba Bova sentado alrededor de una fogata, el pelimorado estaba terminando de comer un venado que había cazado, lanzo el hueso a un pilar de huesos que tenía detrás de él_**

Que aburrido estoy, ya quiero encontrar a los demás para irnos de aquí-dijo Bova

**_Pero en eso el suelo comenzó a temblar y Bova olfateo que alguien se acercaba, de la nada del bosque apareció un sujeto de gran tamaño y musculatura de cabello puntiagudo, de colmillos puntiagudos que tenía colgado en su cuello una radio portátil _**

Pensándolo bien esto puede ser divertido-dijo Bova tronando sus nudillos

**_FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Cafetería de U.A_**

**_Ryu estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, comiendo una gran cantidad de comida que dejo sorprendidos a los alumnos y maestros que estaban en la cafetería, inclusos el cocinero de la cafetería se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de comida que el castaño estaba comiendo y también se quedo sorprendido por la forma que se la estaba comiendo _**

**_Ryu dejo de comer al ver como Izumi se acercó a la mesa junto con una chica de cabello castaño y un chico alto de cabello negro que usaba gafas _**

Disculpa Ryu ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo? -dijo Izumi y Ryu tan solo asintió y siguió comiendo

Muchas gracias-dijo Izumi sentándose al igual que los otros dos

¿Qhuienhes shon elhlos? - dijo Ryu con la boca llena

Oye, es una falta de respeto hablar con la boca llena-dijo el pelinegro

Lo shiento-dijo Ryu antes de pasarse la comida- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ellos son Uraraka-san y Tenya-kun, van en nuestro grupo-dijo Izumi

Es un gusto, soy Iida Tenya, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el pelinegro

Yo soy Ochako Uraraka, es un gusto conocerte Ryu-kun-dijo la castaña

Un gusto conocerlos, Ochako, Iida-dijo Ryu

¿Piensas comerte todo eso? -dijo Izumi sorprendida al ver toda la comida que tenía Ryu

Sí, esto apenas llena mi estomago-dijo Ryu comenzando a comer de nuevo

**_Ryu siguió comiendo, pero en eso sonaron los altavoces de la cafetería _**

*Joven Ryu, por favor venga a mi oficina*-dijo el director Nezu a través del altavoz 

Bueno, me tengo que ir-dijo Jack tomando su charola para después irse

**_Minutos más tarde _**

**_Ryu llego a la oficina del directo donde se encontró no solo con Nezu si no también con un hombre alto de cabello negro que usaba un sombrero y bata de detective _**

Joven Ryu, déjame presentarte al detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, él nos ayudara a encontrar a tus amigos-dijo Nezu

Estoy enterrado de todo, así que no hay necesidad de guardar algo-dijo Naomasa

Okey-dijo Ryu

Por favor, descríbeme como son tus amigos-dijo Naomasa sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo

Pues, con quien comienzo-dijo Ryu poniéndose a pensar-Bova es un chico de mi misma edad y altura, tiene el cabello largo de color morado con algunos mechones rubios, bueno esa es su forma humana

¿Forma humana? -dijo Naomasa confundido

Bova en realidad es un dragón de unos diez metros, tiene grandes y afilados cuernos de color amarillo y sus escamas son de color morado-dijo Ryu dejando a Nezu y a Naomasa con la boca abierta

Mejor pasemos con tus otros amigos-dijo Nezu

Bueno, Sting es de cabello rubio, es unos diez centímetros más bajo que yo, tiene ojos de color marrón, pero siempre usa lentes de sol-dijo Ryu

¿Algo más? -dijo Naomasa

Sting tienen una hermana gemela, su nombre es Louise, tiene su cabello hasta la cintura y tiene unos pechos copa D que heredo de su hermana y su madre, al igual que él tiene ojos marrones-dijo Ryu-Y por último esta Ken, él tiene la misma altura que yo, tiene cabello blanco y ojos de color negro. Creó que eso seria todo

Bueno, con esta información podremos encontrar a tus amigos-dijo Naomasa guardando su libreta

Ya puedes regresar con tus compañeros-dijo Nezu

**_Ryu asintió y se marcho de la oficina de Nezu _**

Por favor encuentre a eses chicos lo más rápido que puedan-dijo Nezu a Naomasa-Sí algún villano los encuentra y descubre su poder los deseara tenerlos a su lado a cualquier costo

No se preocupe señor Nezu, nos pondremos a buscarlos inmediatamente-dijo Naomasa

**_Minutos más tarde_**

**_Salón 1-A_**

**_Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban sentados en sus asientos esperando a su profesor para la práctica de hoy._**

¡Yooooooooo... estoy entrando por la puerta como gente normal! – dijo All Might entrando con una pose parecida a un águila.

**_La mayoría de la clase se emocionó al ver al héroe número uno y más al saber que lo tendrían como profesor. _**

Yo les daré la clase de hoy, así que ahorraremos en cosas aburrida, lo que hoy haremos será esto, ¡Entrenamiento de Combate! – dijo el héroe número uno mostrando una tarjeta.

¡Entrenamiento de combate! – Bakugo gritó como maniaca súper emocionada.

¿Entrenamiento de combate? – dijo la pliverde algo asustada

Y, para eso necesitaran ¡Éstos! – Dijo All Might abriendo varias compuertas en la pared - trajes hechos basados en sus particularidades y peticiones que hicieron antes de que iniciaran las clases – dijo el héroe número uno emocionando a todos los estudiantes - cuando terminen de cambiarse vayan a la zona de pruebas

**_Así todos cambiándose por sus trajes que ellos habían mandado a hacer (no los voy a describir ya que sería tardado e innecesario, solo deben saber que Ryu usaba su uniforme deportivo y llevaba consigo su sombrero de paja)_**

Muy bien chicos, dicen que el traje hace al héroe, ¡Dense cuenta de que, a partir de este momento, son Héroes! – Dijo All might animando a sus alumnos – eso es genial, chicos, ¡se ven genial! - dijo apreciando los diferentes trajes que todos tenían puestos – bien, entonces, ¿empezamos?

¿Dónde está tú traje de héroe, Ryu-kun? -dijo Uraraka

No me importa mucho eso, prefiero pelear más con esta ropa, me siento más cómodo-dijo Ryu-Por cierto, te vez muy bien con ese traje

Gracias, yo debí escribir lo que quería, el mío terminó siendo un traje apretado, es embarazoso – decía la castaña mientras se sobaba la nuca

Aun así, te ves bien-dijo Ryu haciendo sonrojar a la castaña-Tú también te vez muy bien Izumi-dijo el castaño viendo el traje de la peliverde el cual seguiría siendo el mismo solo que sus grandes pechos se notaban mucho

Muchas gracias-dijo Izumi muy sonrojada

El curso de héroes es el mejor– exclamó Mineta al ver a Uraraka y a Izumi dando un pulgar arriba

Bien, es hora del entrenamiento de combate-dijo All Might

Sensei, este es el centro de batalla donde hicimos el examen, ¿volveremos a pelear con robots? -dijo Iida

No, adelante dos pasos. Normalmente los combates se dan al aire libre, pero remontando a la experiencia y conteo, los villanos aparecen dentro de edificios; cárcel, hogares, tratos bajo escena. En esta sociedad llena de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras. Para esta clase, serán divididos entre villanos y héroes y pelearan en batallas internas de 2 vs 2.-dijo el héroe número uno

¿Sin entrenamiento básico? -dijo Asui

Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico. Sin embargo, no serán robots que simplemente debas derrotar-dijo All might

¿Entonces cómo determinamos quién gana y quién pierde? -dijo Momo

¿Puedo mandarlos a volar? -dijo katsumi

¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei? -dijo Uraraka

¿Cómo nos dividiremos? -dijo Iida

Responderé todas sus preguntas– dijo el héroe número uno abrumado de preguntas y sacando un cuadernito – Escuchen. La situación es que los villanos tienen en alguna parte de su escondite un arma nuclear; los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener el arma nuclear en el tiempo límite; los villanos deben proteger el arma en todo momento o atrapar a los héroes. Los equipos y oponentes serán determinados por lotería

¿Así serán elegidos? -dijo Iida

Seguro se debe a que en varias ocasiones un héroe debe colaborar con otros de diferentes agencias-dijo Izumi

Ya veo, está pensando en el futuro. Disculpe mi intromisión por favor-dijo Iida

**_Aquí los equipos eran igual que en el anime con la diferencia que al ser un grupo de veintiún estudiantes, Ryu se quedaría sin compañero _**

Joven Ryu, tienes la opción de esperar a un compañero después que haga el entrenamiento, o integrarte a un equipo, tú elijes-dijo el símbolo de la paz al castaño que estaba viendo la tabla donde estaban escritos los equipos

Mmm…Me uno al equipo I-dijo Ryu

Muy bien, intégrate a tu equipo-dijo All Might y Ryu camino donde estaban Toru y Ojiro

**_Los combates seguirían siendo los mismo, primero iría el combate del equipo de Izumi con Uraraka contra el equipo de Bakugou con Iida. El resultado sería el mismo dándole paso al siguiente combate que era del equipo B que estaba conformado por Todoroki y Mezo contra el equipo I que estaba conformado por Ryu, Toru y Ojiro. Los cuales ya estaban en el lugar del enfrentamiento _**

Muy bien el quipo I serán los villanos y el equipo B los héroes-dijo All might a través del micrófono

Ojiro-kun, Jack-kun, iré en serio! – dijo Toru quitándose sus guantes y lo que tuviera para quedar completamente invisible- ¡No vayan a ver!

**_Ojiro mantuvo su mirada en otro lado para no ver a Toru mientras que Jack estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados _**

_¿Crees que deba pelear enserio, Ddraig? -pensó Ryu _

[Dudo mucho que alguno de estos mocosos tenga la fuerza suficiente como para pelear un mano a mano contigo, será mejor que te contengas o alguien saldrá lastimado]-dijo Ddraig dentro de la cabeza de Ryu

*Ahora empecemos con el segundo enfrentamiento*-dijo All might

**Mientras en la entrada del edificio**

Están arriba, uno de ellos está descalzo y se dirige hacia nosotros– decía Mezo con sus brazos, al inspeccionar el edificio con orejas y olfatos en sus brazos

Espera fuera, es peligroso si te quedas, ellos quieren venir, ¡pero eso a mí no me importa! – exclamó Todoroki congelando rápidamente todo el edificio.

**_Con los Villanos_**

¡Auch! mis piecitos – decía Toru con sus pies atrapados en hielo.

Esta particularidad… – decía Ojiro también atrapado en sus pies.

**_Ryu también fue atrapado por el hielo, pero él estaba calmado y aún estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados _**

**_Repentinamente empezó a escuchar pasos acercándose a él, siendo Todoroki el que entraba al lugar de la bomba, Ojiro se puso en pose de combate._**

Puedes moverte si quieres, pero la piel de tus pies se despegará y no pelearás correctamente-dijo Todoroki

**_Sala de vigilancia_**

Él no daño el dispositivo ni a su compañero e inmovilizó a su enemigo-dijo All might

_Pero ¿Por qué el joven Ryu no se mueve? Él podría escaparse fácilmente con su fuego -pensó el símbolo de la paz al ver como el pelinegro se quedaba parado sin hacer nada_

¡Es la mejor! -grito Kirishima

**_Todos estaban temblando de frío, asombrados al ver lo hecho por el chico de hielo, sobre todo un chico explosivo que jamás pensó que alguien tuviera un quirk tan fuerte como ese._**

**_All might estaba por anunciar que el quipo B era el ganador, pero vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, y no solo a él si no a todos los estudiantes _**

**_Lugar de combate_**

**_El hielo del lugar se comenzaba a derretir y la temperatura del lugar aumento de golpe_**

Creó que me perdí en mis pensamientos-dijo Ryu mientras que el hielo que lo aprisionaba se derretía-Debo admitir que son buenos tus ataques de hielo, pero…

**_Ryu encendió fuego en todo su cuerpo y la temperatura del lugar incremento convirtiendo el hielo en agua _**

Conozco a una persona que controla mejor el hielo, esto a comparación con él no es nada-dijo Ryu haciendo enojar a la bicolor por ese comentario

Así que tienes un Quirk de fuego-dijo Todoroi

Algo así, vamos sigamos con el combate-dijo Ryu poniéndose en pose de combate

Me parece bien-dijo la bicolor corriendo hacia el castaño

Toru, tu cuida la bomba, Ojiro tu encárgate de Mezo-dijo Ryu

Sí-dijeron sus compañeros

**_Todoroki intento golpear a Ryu con un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivo para darle un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder. Todoroki rápidamente creo una gran ola de hielo que se dirigía hacia Ryu, pero el castaño lanzo una gran llamarada que impacto en el hielo creando una gran nube de vapor. _**

**_Mientras que Ryu peleaba con Todoroki, Ojiro y Toru estaban haciendo lo que el pelinegro les habai dicho, Toru se mantenía cerca de la bomba mientras que Ojiro peleaba con Mezo. _**

**_Sala de vigilancia_**

**_Los alumnos del 1-A estaban sorprendidos por el tremendo giro que tuvo el combate, pensaron que Shoto y Mezo ya tenían ganado el combate, pero Ryu cambio todo. Ahora él estaba peleando con Todoroki sin ninguna dificultad mientras veían como la bicolor se estaba cansando conforme iba avanzando la pelea_**

**_De regreso al combate_**

**_Ryu esquivo una patada de Todoroki para sujetarle la pierna y derribarla en el suelo, Ryu se apartó de la chica y le dio la oportunidad de levantarse, la bicolor se levantó del suelo y Ryu noto lo cansada y agotada que estaba _**

Oye ¿Estas bien? -dijo Ryu sorprendiendo a la bicolor-Sí ya estas cansada nos podemos detener

Cállate-dijo la Bicolor corriendo hacia el castaño

**_Todoroki le lanzo un puñetazo a Ryu hacia el rostro, pero el castaño lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, Ryu rápidamente golpeo el cuello de la bicolor haciendo que stá perdiera el conocimiento y cayera al suelo _**

*Jamás pensé decir esto, pero ¡Los villanos ganan! *-grito el símbolo de la paz desde el micrófono 

**_Tiempo después_**

**_Los combates siguieron como en el anime con los mismos resultados _**

Buen trabajo todos, no tuvimos heridas mayores además del joven Midoriya, ustedes tomaron esto seriamente, hicieron un gran trabajo en su primer entrenamiento-dijo All might

Tener una clase apropiada después de la de Aizawa-sensei… es algo anticlimático – dijo Asui con el asentimiento de todos sus compañeros.

¡Tenemos derecho a tener clases apropiadas! – Exclamó All might sonriente para animar a sus alumnos - bien, iré a revisar los resultados con la joven Midoriya, cámbiense y regresen al salón de clases-dijo All Might antes de irse corriendo a gran velocidad

También iré a la enfermería para ver cómo se encuentra Izumi– dijo Ryu

**_Minutos después_**

**_Enfermería de Yuuei_**

Apenas han pasado dos días del curso y mira como está ahora, ¿Por qué no los detuviste, All Might? – regañó Recovery Girl al héroe número uno que estaba en su forma esquelética

Me disculpo Recovery Girl-dijo All Might

**_En eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Ryu entro a la habitación y se acerco a la cama donde estaba Izumi con sus brazos vendados _**

¿Cómo está Izumi? -dijo Ryu

All Might ese chico….

Tranquila Recovery Girl, él lo sabe-dijo All Might

¿Se pondrá bien? -dijo Ryu

Sí, ella estará bien, solo debe descansar-dijo Recovery Girl

Esto le pasa porque no sabe controlar ese poder que le diste ¿Verdad? -dijo Ryu sorprendiendo a All Might

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo All Might

Intuición, ella emite un aura muy parecida a la tuya-dijo Ryu

Sin duda alguna estas lleno de sorpresas joven Ryu-dijo All Might

**_Ryu tan solo se quedo viendo a Izumi y a sus heridas _**

Muy bien, la entrenare-dijo Ryu sorprendiendo a All Might y a Recovery Girl

¿A que te refieres con eso? -dijo All Might

¿Acaso no es obvio? La voy a entrenar para que domine ese poder-dijo Ryu

¿Cómo harás eso? -dijo Recovery girl

Sencillo, solo le daré el mismo entrenamiento que mi padre y mis tíos me dieron a mí-dijo Ryu-Aunque de antemano les aviso a ustedes que es muy pesado y rudo, pero creó que ella lo soportara

¿Qué opinas al respecto All Might? -dijo Recovery girl

**_El héroe numero uno tan solo se quedo callado mientras pensaba por unos segundos, hasta que alzo el pulgar de su mano derecha como seña de aprobación _**

Cuento contigo Joven Ryu-dijo All Might

Bien, cuando despierte, díganle que me espere en el salón a la hora de la salida-dijo Ryu antes de irse de la enfermería

¿Estas seguro en dejar a tu sucesora en las manos de ese chico? -dijo Recovery girl al héroe numero uno

Estoy convencido que el joven Ryu será un excelente maestro para la joven Midoriya-dijo All Might

**_Más tarde_**

**_Aquí las cosas seguirían de acuerdo a la historia original hasta la hora de la salida, todos los alumnos del 1-A ya se habían marchado a excepción de Ryu e Izumi que estaban solos en el salón _**

All Might me dijo que querías verme después de clases-dijo Izumi

Sí, la razón por la cual te quería ver es solo para decirte que, a partir de hoy, te entrenare para que domine ese poder que tienes-dijo Ryu sorprendiendo a la peli verde

¿Sabes acerca del One For All? -dijo Izumi

No sabia que se llamaba One For All, pero sí, se que ese poder te lo dio All Might y me he ofrecido a entrenarte para que puedas controlarlo sin que te rompas los huesos-dijo Ryu comenzando a caminar a la puerta del salón-Tú entrenamiento comienza mañana después de clases, usaremos las instalaciones de entrenamiento de la escuela

Muy bien-dijo Izumi

**_Acto seguido Ryu e Izumi salieron del salón y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares _**

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Universo 12 _**

**_Black seguía en su laboratorio, el pelinegro no habia descansado en ningún momento, se la pasaba día y noche encontrando una forma para encontrar a su hijo y a los hijos de sus amigos, el pelinegro estaba trabajando en su computadora y se podían ver ojeras en sus ojos muestra de su falta de sueño. En eso Venelana bajaba al laboratorio con una taza de café, camino hasta su esposo y puso la taza en el escritorio. Acto seguido Black tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo _**

Black, sé que estas esforzándote para encontrar a los niños, pero debes descansar, los inmortales también deben dormir debes en cuando-dijo Venelana

No puedo descansar ahora, creó que por fin tengo algo-dijo Black mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad solo para tener no tener nada

**_El pelinegro se harto y lanzo la computadora contra la pared destruyéndola por completo_**

Oye, tranquilízate-dijo Venelana tratando de calmar a su esposo

No puedo tranquilizarme-dijo Black sentándose-No solo mi hijo desapareció, sino que los hijos de mis amigos también desaparecieron de este mundo y no sabemos a dónde demonios están

Los encontraremos, pero si te estresas de esta forma no lograremos nada-dijo Venelana

Tienes razón, no debo estresarme de esta manera-dijo Black tomando la taza para darle otro sorbo-Mmm, que buen café

Gracias-dijo Venelana

¡Papá, ¿Dónde estás?!

¡Black, Venelana ¿En donde están?!

**_El pelinegro y la castaña abrieron los ojos como platos a escuchar esos gritos, sabían de quienes eran. Los dos salieron del laboratorio para encontrarse a Mikoto, Kushina, Erine y tres niños de once años, uno era pelinegro con el cabello de punta que tenía en sus mejillas marcas de bigotes, el otro era también pelinegro, pero este tenía unas pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos, y el ultimo niño era pelirrojo. Ellos eran Menma, Itachi y Neo, los otros hijos de Black y hermanos menores de Ryu_**

Ahí están, los hemos buscado en todas parte-dijo Kushina

Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? No se suponen que estaban en un viaje de madres e hijos-dijo Venelana

Sí, pero nos pareció muy aburrido y decidimos regresar-dijo Irene

Por cierto, ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras? Parece que hubieras dormido en días-dijo Mikoto viendo los ojos de Black

Lo que pasa es que…

¿Dónde está Onii-sama? Queremos jugar con él y con Bova-nee-san-dijo Neo interrumpiendo a su padre

Sí, queremos jugar con ellos-dijo Menma

¿Dónde están? -dijo Itachi

**_Venelana y Black tan solo se quedaron callados al escuchar eso y una tristeza los invadió y eso no paso por alto por las chicas_**

¿Por qué se ponen así? ¿Acaso sucedió algo? -dijo Kushina

Pues la verdad es que paso algo trágico-dijo Venelana

¿Qué paso? No nos dejen con la duda-dijo Mikoto

Ryu, Bova, Ken, Louise y Sting, desaparecieron-dijo Black dejando en shock a las chicas y a los niños

¡¿QUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

**_FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

¡¿Como que los chicos han desaparecido?! -grito Kushina sorprendida

¡¿Que fue lo que paso?! -grito Mikoto

Bueno, es difícil de explicar-dijo Venelana

¿Onni-sama desapareció para siempre? -dijo Menma con tristeza a su padre

No, él solo fue a un lugar desconocido-dijo Black-Pero voy a encontrarlo

¿No crees que seria mejor informarle esto a Shiro y a James? -dijo Irene

Por el momento no, no quiero que se preocupen-dijo Black antes de soltar un bostezo

Black, ya te dije que debes descansar, llevas días sin dormir-dijo Venelana

Lo sé, pero no puedo parar ahora-dijo Black dándose la vuelta para ir de nuevo al laboratorio, pero por la falta de sueño pierde un poco el equilibrio, si no fuera por las chicas hubiera caído al suelo

Venelana tiene razón, debes dormir un poco-dijo Mikoto

Descansa y luego podrás seguir buscando a los chicos-dijo Irene

Okey, descansare un poco-dijo Black somnoliento

Niños, ayúdenos a llevar a su padre a la casa-dijo Venelana a los niños

Hai-dijeron los tres niños yendo a ayudar a su padre

_**Mientras tanto**_

**_Universo_**_** de Boku no Hero **_

_**Ya era un nuevo día y Ryu se encontraba en la academia Yuuei, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, en eso Aizawa entro al salón y la clase comenzó **_

Buen trabajo en el entrenamiento de ayer, vi el vídeo de los combates y las calificaciones, ¡Bakugou, deja de comportarte como una niña de 9 años, desperdicias tu talento! -dijo Aizawa a la rubia la cual tenia una cara de pocos amigos

¡Ya lo sé! -grito Bakugou molesta

Midoriya, te rompiste un brazo, no puedes decir siempre que no puedes hacer algo por qué no controlas tu quirk. No me gusta repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, pero tienes que ponerte a entrenar mucho y controlarlo-dijo Aizawa

Sí-dijo Izumi

Y Draco, tuviste un buen desempeño, pero no actuaste al momento que tus compañeros estaban en problemas, debes cambiar esa actitud. Fuiste el mejor, así que buen trabajo; espero que tus compañeros sigan tu ejemplo y se esfuercen al máximo-dijo Aizawa

Si, sensei-dijo Ryu

Bueno, mientras lo entiendan está bien, ahora, lamento decir esto tarde, pero hoy, ustedes elegirán a su presidente de clase-dijo Aizawa

_¡Es una actividad normal!_ – pensaban todos con alivio

_Tan pronto como Aizawa terminó de decir esto, todos en la clase se alocaron. Todos comenzaron a proponerse a si mismos para ser el presidente de la clase hasta que Iida detuvo todo el desorden_

¡Silencio por favor! – Gritó Iida callando todo el barullo - Es una responsabilidad el liderar a los demás, no es un trabajo que cualquiera pueda cumplir, este cargo es para el más apto y más importante aún, es tener la confianza de los demás a tu alrededor, ¡si queremos usar la democracia para elegir un líder, entonces todos estaremos conformes!

_¡Tu mano es la que está más alto! -pensó todo el grupo_

¿Por qué sugieres eso? -dijo Kaminari

No nos conocemos bien todavía, así que será difícil el tenerle confianza a alguien más-dijo Asui

Si ese es el caso, todos votaran por sí mismos-dijo Kirishima

Exacto, si alguien recibe múltiples votos es porque ese alguien debe ser la persona adecuada, ¿Qué piensa usted, sensei? -dijo Iida al pelinegro que estaba listo para meterse a su bolsa de dormir

Me da igual, solo elijan rápido al representante – comentó Aizawa mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir.

Muchas gracias – dijo Iida dando una marcada reverencia.

**_Tras esto, todos sacaron papeles, en los cuales emitieron su voto y al final anotaron el número de votos por persona en el pizarrón._**

**_Los votos quedaron alineados de mayor a menor siendo:_**

**_Ryu tuvo tres votos, Izumi dos y Momo e Iida quedaron empatados con un voto cada uno_**

_Alguien voto por mí, estoy tan feliz de que alguien me tenga esa confianza_ – pensaba Iida derramando lágrimas.

¿Quién voto por Deku? Y también por el otro maldito-pregunto Bakugou molesta

Bien, el presidente de la clase será Draco y la vicepresidenta Midoriya-dijo Aizawa

No me parece mal -dijo Asui

Si, después de todo Ryu es muy fuerte, y Midoriya se esforzó bastante-dijo Kirishima

**_Minutos _****_después_**

_**Comedor de Yuuei**_

Felicidades chicos, de seguro harán un buen trabajo como representantes del grupo-dijo Uraraka felicitando al peliverde y al pelinegro que comía sin parar

A mí me sorprende el haber tenido esos votos-dijo Izumi

Está bien, tú lo mereces-dijo Uraraka

Aun así, me sorprende haber tenido tres votos, ¿Quién habrá votado por mi? -dijo Ryu dejando de comer

Uno de esos votos es mío-dijo Izumi

Yo también vote por Ryu-kun-dijo Ochako

Que raro, ¿De quien habrá sido el otro voto? -dijo Ryu

Yo también vote por ti, Ryu-kun -dijo Iida

¿Iida? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si tú querías mucho el puesto-dijo Ryu

Porque querer hacer algo y poder hacerlo es diferente, tú eras el más apto y lo demostraste en el entrenamiento de ayer, por eso decidí que tú eras la mejor opción para ser nuestro representante– respondió Iida seriamente

Es muy gracioso que me digas eso Iida, ya que después de todo yo vote por ti-dijo Iida

¿Entonces tú eras ese voto que obtuve? -dijo Iida

Si,es una lástima que yo obtuviera más votos, tú serías un mejor presidente que yo -dijo Ryu

¿Por qué no votaste por ti Ida-kun? Quiero decir, usas lentes y toda la cosa-dijo Ochako

_Uraraka-san dice las cosas sin pensar-pensó Izumi_

**_En cambio Ryu comenzó a reír por lo que dijo Ochako, ya que le pareció muy gracioso_**

Ya lo dije, Ryu-kun es a quien considero el más apto, meramente hice lo que creí mejor-dijo Iida

Llevo pensando esto un tiempo, pero ¿será que eres un niño rico, Iida-kun? -dijo Uraraka

¿Se nota? He querido cambiar mi forma de hablar, porque no quiero ser llamado niño rico. Pero si, mi familia es una que ha sido de héroes por generaciones-dijo Iida

Asombroso-dijeron Izumi, Uraraka y Ryu

¿Conocen al turbo héroe, Ingenium? -dijo Iida

Claro, es un héroe que ha contratado a 65 socios en su agencia en Tokio Espera, ¿acaso? -dijo Izumi

Él es mi hermano mayor-dijo Iida con orgullo

Lo dice orgulloso-dijo Uraraka

Genial-dijo Izumi

Es un héroe que sigue las reglas y lidera a la gente, yo quiero ser héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano, sin embargo, es muy pronto para mí el liderar a otros-dijo Iida

Es asombroso el cómo aprecias a tu hermano Iida, eres igual a mí-dijo Ryu

¿Eh? ¿También tienes hermanos, Ryu-kun? -dijo Iida

Sí, en total tengo doce hermanos-dijo Ryu sorprendiendo a sus amigos

Wow, son muchos hermanos-dijo Ochako

Yo soy el séptimo hermano mayor, mis otros seis hermanos aun son niños-dijo Ryu

¿Y que hacen tus hermanos? -dijo Ochako

Bueno, mi hermano Sairaorg es un hombre muy fuerte, abrió una academia de combate y es muy respetado. Luego está mi hermano Vali que es fuerte, pero se dedico a la investigación, después esta mi hermano Magdaran que es un reconocido botánico y por ultimo estan mis hermanas Rias y Erza, son unas solteronas Rias es maestra en una preparatoria y Erza s maestra de Kendo-dijo Ryu

_La conversación que tenían los chicos fue interrumpida cuando la alarma de la escuela sonó._

*violación nivel tres de seguridad, todos los estudiantes evacuen inmediatamente*

¿Qué? ¿Qué es nivel tres de seguridad? -dijo Iida

Significa que alguien se infiltró en el instituto, no había visto eso en tres años que estoy aquí-dijo un chico que se fue corriendo

**_Todos los estudiantes rápidamente salieron corriendo a la salida más cercana, creando un caos en ella y un desorden lleno de empujones y atascamiento._**

Duele, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Ochako siendo aplastada entre la gente.

Como esperaba de la mejor escuela, su reacción es rápida – decía Iida estando apretado entre la multitud.

¡Demasiado! Están causando pánico – decía Izumi de igual manera apretada.

¿Qué está sucediendo? – Decía Ryu tratando de mirar por la ventana los hechos que sucedían - solo es la prensa – dijo al ver por la ventana.

_**Mientras en la entrada a las instalaciones**_

¡Tráenos a All Might! ¿Él está aquí no? -dijo una reportera

Ya les dijimos que él no se encuentra – decía un héroe rubio con cabello muy largo y levantado hacia atrás.

Si nos dan un comentario nos iremos-dijo otro reportero

No, si les damos uno querrán otro y no pararan, así son ustedes-dijo Aizawa

Son intrusos, podríamos llamarlos vilanos ¿No crees que debamos mandarlos a volar? -susurraba el rubio al oído a su compañero.

No lo hagas, seguro escribirán un montón de mentiras sobre ti, Mic, esperemos a la policía-dijo Aizawa

Tchh ¡maldición, ya me tienen harto! – susurraba para sí mismo el rubio.

_**Mientras en el comedor**_

**_Ryu al ver todo el pánico en el comedor y ver que solo era la prensa, el pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y voló para aterrizar enfrente de todos_**

¡Todos, todo está bien! ¡Solo es la prensa! No hay nada por qué entrar en pánico, se supone que esta academia es la mejor para formar héroes, deberían actuar como lo mejor de lo mejor-dijo Ryu

**_Todos escuchando lo dicho por Ryu y se calmaron y miraron por la ventana._**

¡Llegó la policía! Todo está bajo control-dijeron todos los estudiantes

_**Mientras en la entrada de las instalaciones**_

¡Adiós maligna prensa! – decía el héroe rubio contento de que se fuera toda la prensa.

**_Tras esto la policía comenzó a desalojar a toda la prensa._**

**_Más tarde_**

**_Ciudad Musutafu _**

**_En las calles de la ciudad Musutafu, se encontraba Bova caminando, el peli morado tenía todas sus ropas rasgadas _**

Rayos tengo hambre-dijo Bova antes que su estomago gruñera con fuerza-He estado buscando a los chicos todos estos días y no puedo ni siquiera detectar sus olor

¡Ayuda, ese sujeto me quito mi bolsa!

¿Eh?-dijo Bova volteando a ver para atrás

_**Bova pudo ver a un sujeto que **__**corría a toda marcha con un bolso negro, al ver eso, Bova rápidamente se lanzo contra el ladrón, para sujetarlo de la cabeza y **_**_después derribarlo bruscamente contra el suelo, enterrando la cara del ladrón en el suelo, Bova agarro el bolso y se levanto _**

Muchas gracias-dijo una mujer rubia

¿Es suyo? -dijo Bova señalando el bolso

Sí, ese idiota me lo arrebato-dijo la rubia molesta señalando al ladrón

Pues aquí tiene-dijo Bova entregándole el bolso a la mujer

Gracias, ¿Como puedo pagártelo? -dijo la mujer antes que el estomago de Bova gruñera-¿Puedo invitarte a comer?

Sí, gracias-dijo Bova apenado

_**Mientras en Yuuei **_

_**Las clases habían terminado, todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus casa, Izumi se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela junto con Ryu para su **_**_entrenamiento_**

Muy bien, ¿Sabes que es el Haki? -dijo Ryu

¿Haki? ¿Que es eso? -dijo Izumi confundida

Mmm...¿Como decirlo? El haki es el poder que todas las criaturas poseen, y hay tres tipos de Haki, por ejemplo-dijo Ryu mientras su brazo derecho tomaba un tono metálico negro-Este es Busoshoku, me permite usar mi espíritu como una armadura para defenderme o aumentar la fuerza de mis ataques

Genial-dijo Izumi tomando nota en un libreta

Ahora, te enseñare el Kenbunshoku-dijo Ryu sacando un palia cate para después vendarse los ojos-Atácame

¿Qué? -dijo Izumi

Ya me oíste, atácame, no uses el One For All, solo atácame-dijo Ryu

Okey-dijo Izumi soltando su libreta y lápiz

_**La peliverde se lanzo a atacar al castaño, lanzandole puñetazos los cuales esquivaba con facilidad**_

El Kenbunshoku otorga un sexto sentido del mundo que nos rodea, puedo predecir los ataques de mis enemigos y a percibir sus presencias también-dijo Ryu mientras esquivaba los golpes de Izumi

_**Ryu se desvendo los ojos y Izumi dejo de lanzar golpes **_

Increíble ¿En serio me enseñaras eso? -dijo Izumi

Sí-dijo Ryu

Espera, dijiste que había tres tipos de haki, pero solo me mostraste dos-dijo Izumi

Oh sí, Haoshoku, es un tipo muy raro de Haki, no todos lo tienen, ese permite dominar la voluntad de otros-dijo Ryu

Ya veo-dijo Izumi tomando su libreta y comenzando a escribir

¿Porque haces eso? -dijo Ryu

¿Hacer qué? -dijo Izumi dejando de escribir

Escribir ¿Porque lo haces? -dijo Ryu

Es un pasatiempo, tomo nota sobre todos los héroes y sus quirk-dijo Izumi

Okey-dijo Ryu quitandole a Izumi su libreta

Regresamela-dijo Izumi tratando de quitarle su libreta a Ryu

No, durante el entrenamiento no tomaras notas-dijo Ryu lanzando la libreta lejos-¿Quedo claro?

Hai-dijo Izumi

Bien, entonces comencemos-dijo Ryu

_**Mientras tanto**_

_**Bova estaba en la casa de la señora que había ayudado, era una casa grande de dos pisos**_

Por cierto, no me haz dicho tu nombre-dijo la rubia

Me llamo Bova Tannin-dijo Bova

Bueno Bova, yo me llamo Mitsuki Bakugou-dijo la rubia-Sí quieres puedes ir a tomar una ducha, estas todo sucio y tu ropa esta toda rota

Oh gracias-dijo Bova

Acompáñame, te llevare al baño y te daré ropa limpia-dijo Mitsuki

_**Minutos después **_

_**Bova se estaba bañando en la regadera, mientras que Mitsuku le dejaba ropa limpia **_

Bova, te traje ropa de mi esposo, espero que te quede-dijo Mitsuki

Sí, muchas gracias-dijo Bova

La comida estará lista en poco tiempo, vístete y baja-dijo Mitsuki

Okey-dijo Bova

_**Mitsuki bajo a la cocina, en eso escucho que la puerta de la entrada era abierta**_

Ya llegué-se escucho una voz masculina

_**Mitsuki fue a la entrado donde estaba un hombre **_**_de cabello corto y puntiagudo de color castaño, tenía un pequeño bigote y usaba un traje y gafas._**

¿Como te fue en el trabajo, cariño? -dijo Mitsuki

Bastante bien ¿Como te fue en tu día de descanso? -dijo el castaño

Bien, aunque intentaron robarme el bolso-dijo Mitsuki

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo, estas herida?! -grito el castaño muy preocupado mientras revisaba a su esposa

Tranquilo, no me paso nada-dijo Mitsuki calmando a su esposo-Un niño me ayudo a recuperar mi bolso

¿Un niño? -dijo el castaño

Sí, el se encargo del ladrón-dijo Mitsuki-Por cierto, lo invite a cenar, parecía tener mucha hambre

Ya veo, ¿Y donde está él ahora?-dijo el castaño

Se esta bañando, estaba muy sucio y espero que no te moleste que le preste ropa tuya, es que toda su ropa estaba rota y sucia-dijo Mitsuki

No me molesta, es bueno que ayudes a ese joven-dijo el castaño

_**En eso a la casa llego Katsumi Bakugou, la única hija de la pareja**_

Ya llegue, Vieja ¿Que hay de cenar? -dijo Katsumi a Mitsuki

¡¿A quien le dices vieja?! ¡Mocosa irrespetuosa!-grito Mitsuki furiosa

Cariño, cálmate-dijo el castaño asustado

Voy a tomar un baño, me avisan cundo la comida este lista-dijo Katsumi yendo a las escaleras

¡Oye, no he terminado contigo! -grito Mitsuki

Cálmate, no debes enojarte así-dijo el castaño

No Masaru, esa niña debe aprender a respetarme-dijo Mitsuki-Un momento ¿Dijo que iba a tomar un baño?

Sí-dijo Masaru

Oh no-dijo Mitsuki

¡PERVERTIDO! ¡SHINE!

**¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!**

_**Hubo una gran explosión proviniendo del baño, Mitsuki y Masaru rápidamente corriendo al baño donde pudieron ver a su hija intentando atacar a Bova, el cual solo tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla **_

¡¿Que haces en nuestro baño, pervertido?! -grito Katsumi mientras atacaba a Bova con sus explosiones

Oye, tranquilízate, solo me estaba vistiendo-dijo Bova esquivando las explosiones de la rubia

¡Katsumi, detente! ¡Él es un invitado! -grito Mitsuki

¿Qué? -dijo Katsumi deteniéndose

Él es Bova, yo lo invite a cenar-dijo Mitsuki

¡¿Y porque hiciste eso?! -grito Katsumi

Porque él me ayudo cuando intentaron robarme mi bolso-dijo Mitsuki

Así que es él-dijo Masaru acercándose a Bova-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi esposa, soy Masaru Bakugou

Mucho gusto, Bova Tannin-dijo Bova

Katsumi, pídele disculpas a Bova-dijo Mitsuki

¿Qué? No voy hacer eso-dijo Katsumi

Hazlo-dijo Mitsuki con un tono autoritario

Obligame bruja-dijo Katsumi

¡Ahora sí!-grito Mitsuki lista para darle una lección a sus hija pero se detuvo al ver como Bova comenzó a olfatear a su hija como su fuera un perro

¡¿Que demonios haces?!-grito Katsumi furiosa con un pequeño sonrojo

Este olor, hueles mucho a mi amigo Ryu-dijo Bova

¿Ehh?

_**Minutos **_**_después_**

_**Los Bakugou y Bova se encontraban ahora cenando en el comedor, los Bakugou se quedaron sorprendidos por como comía Bova, comía plato tras plato **_

Así que Bova, buscas a tus amigos-dijo Mitsuki

Sí, nos separamos al llegar acá y he estado buscándolos-dijo Bova

Y uno de tus amigos se llama Ryu-dijo Masaru

Sí-dijo Bova

¿Es un idiota de cabello castaño que siempre usa un estúpido sombrero de paja?-dijo Katsumi

Ese es Ryu, ¿Sabes donde está? -dijo Bova

Estudia en la academia Yuuei, está en mi clase-dijo Katsumi con algo de odio

¿Academia? ¿Está estudiando?-dijo Bova

Sí, es el presidente de mi clase y Deku es la Vice-presidenta-dijo Katsumi

Eso si que es raro, pero bueno ¿Me puedes llevar con él?-dijo Bova

Por supuesto, ella te llevara mañana-dijo Mitsuki

Oye, yo no he aceptado-dijo Katsumi

Pues te aguantas, yo ya dije que le ayudaras y lo harás-dijo Mitsuki

Bruja de...

Eres muy amable, muchas gracias-dijo Bova tomándole la mano a Katsumi asiéndola sonrojar

¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?! -grito Katsumi apartando su mano-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!

¿Ehh? ¿Hice algo malo?-dijo Bova confundido

_**Mientras en Yuuei**_

_**Izumi estaba tendida en el suelo muy cansada, Ryu era un maestro muy estricto, había acabado con ella **_

Oye, arriba, aun no terminamos-dijo Ryu

Solo...cinco minutos-dijo Izumi

Okey, te dejare descansar-dijo Ryu sentándose a su lado

Oye Ryu ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Izumi

¿Que cosa?-dijo Ryu

¿Porque siempre llevas ese sombrero de paja? -dijo Izumi señalando el sombrero

Oh, este es mi tesoro-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

¿Tú tesoro? -dijo Izumi

Sí, fue un regalo de mi padre, este sombrero tiene una gran historia de donde yo vengo-dijo Ryu-Es mi posesión más preciada, no solo por la historia que tiene, sino porque es el mejor regalo que mi papá me ha dado

¿Te llevas muy bien con tu padre? -dijo Izumi

Sí, mis hermanos y yo queremos mucho a papá, es el hombre más poderoso que existe, todos le temen y lo respetan-dijo Ryu

¿Y que hay de tu madre?-dijo Izumi y vio como la expresión de Ryu cambio a una de terror

M...Ma...Ma...Mamá es...es dulce y buena...pero...cuando se enoja da mucho miedo-dijo Ryu con un rostro azul mientras temblaba-Ni siquiera papá la puede detener cuando se enoja, nadie puede detenerla

_¿Cómo es la madre de Ryu?-pensó Izumi sorprendida por la reacción de Ryu_

¿Que hay de ti, Izumi?-dijo Ryu sacando a la peliverde de sus pensamientos

¿Eh? -dijo Izumi

¿Como es tu relación con tus padres?-dijo Ryu

Mmm...Mi madre siempre esta a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, en verdad se preocupa por mi bienestar-dijo Izumi

¿Y tu padre? -dijo Ryu

Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de él, se fue cuando era muy pequeña-dijo Izumi

Oh, lo siento yo no sabia que estaba...

No ha muerto-dijo Izumi-Mi padre se fue a trabajar al extranjero

Oh, perdón-dijo Ryu

Se fue cuando tenía dos años, debes en cuando nos envía dinero para que nos falte nada-dijo Izumi

Ya veo ¿Y en que trabaja tu padre? -dijo Ryu

No lo sé, mi mamá tampoco sabe-dijo Izumi

¿Lo dices enserio? -dijo Ryu y Izumi asintió

Segundo lo que me dijo mi mamá, mi papá trabaja para hacer un mundo mejor, pero no se mucho de su trabajo-dijo Izumi

Ya veo, oye ya se hizo de noche, es mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa-dijo Ryu

_**Más tarde**_

_**Ryu acompaño a la peliverde hasta su casa, que era un departamento, Izumi abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una mujer peliverde robusta de baja estatura **_

¡Izumi, me tenias preocupada! ¡¿Donde estabas?! -grito la peliverde mientras lloraba

Mamá, tranquila, solo estaba con un amigo-dijo Izumi

¿Amigo?-dijo la peliverde dejando de llorar

Sí, él es Ryu, es un amigo de la academia-dijo Izumi presentado al castaño

Mucho gusto-dijo Ryu

Mucho gusto, soy Inko Midoriya-dijo la peliverde-Pero ¿donde están mis modales? ¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo de té?

Muchas gracias pero yo..-en eso el estomago de Ryu rugió con fuerza asustando a las dos peliverdes-Jeje No tendrá algo de comida

_**Minutos después**_

_**Ryu estaba en el comedor de la casa Midoriya comiendo un plato de arroz, la señora Midoriya se sorprendió de la forma de comer de Ryu**_

Más por favor-dijo Ryu extendiendo su plato

Sí-dijo Inko tomando el plato para darle más arroz al castaño

Gracias-dijo Ryu comenzando a comer

Si que come mucho-dijo Inko

Sí, y eso que no lo haz visto comer en la cafetería de la academia-dijo Izumi

_**En eso se pudieron escuchar unos fuertes rayos y de como comenzaba a llover afuera**_

Vaya, comenzó a llover ¿Vives lejos,Ryu-kun? -dijo Inko

Vivo cerca de la academia-dijo Ryu

Ya veo ¿No te molestaría pasar la noche aquí? parece que la lluvia no parara por un buen tiempo-dijo Inko

No tengo ningún problema-dijo Ryu

Muy bien, te quedaras a dormir en el cuarto de Izumi-dijo Inko

¡¿Qué?!-grito Izumi

_**Diez minutos **_**_después_**

_**Ryu estaba acostado en un futon en el cuarto de izumi que estaba lleno de figuras y posters de All Might**_

A ti si que te gusta All Might-dijo Ryu a la peliverde que estaba sonrojada de vergüenza

Es que lo admiro mucho-dijo Izumi mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos

_**Mientras en la casa Bakugou **_

_**En la habitación de Katsumi estaba Bova acostado en un futon **_

Así que ¿Mañana me llevaras contigo a esa academia? -dijo Bova

¡Ya te dije que sí, deja de preguntar y duérmete!-grito Katsumi

Okey-dijo Bova antes de quedarse dormido y na burbuja de moco salia de su nariz

Qué rápido-dijo Katsumi sorprendida

_**FIN**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

**_Casa Bakugou_**

_**Katsumi se estaba vistiendo, mientras que Bova seguía durmiendo, la rubia se acabo de vestir y se acerco al peli morado **_

Oye, despierta de una maldita vez-dijo Katsumi sacudiendo al peli morado

¿Ehh?-dijo Bova despertando

Levántate, ya estoy por irme a la academia-dijo Katsumi soltándolo

Okey-dijo Bova poniéndose de pie para después estirarse

_**Mientras en la casa Midoriya**_

_**En la casa Midoriya se encontraban Inko, Izumi y Ryu desayunando**_

Más por favor-dijo Ryu dándole su plato a Inko

Claro-dijo Inko tomando el plato de Ryu para servirle más arroz

Gracias-dijo Ryu tomando el plato y comenzando a comer

_**Minutos después **_

_**Después de desayunar, Izumi y Ryu estaban caminando hacia la academia**_

Oye, esto es aburrido, así nos tardaremos en llegar-dijo Ryu

Bueno, podemos tomar el tren-dijo Izumi

Tengo una mejor idea-dijo Ryu agachándose-Sube

¿Qué? -dijo Izumi

Sube, nos iremos volando-dijo Ryu

¿Volando? -dijo Izumi

Sí-dijo Ryu

**_Izumi con algo de pena se subió en la espalda de Ryu, presionando sus pechos con su espalda_**

Sujeta fuerte-dijo Ryu antes de comenzar a volar con gran velocidad

¡KYAAAA! -grito Izumi asustada

_**Mientras con Bova**_

_**Bova y Katsumi estaban caminando hacia una estación de tren **_

¿Porque tenemos que ir en tren? -dijo Bova

Porque es la única forma de llegar-dijo Katsumi

Eso no es cierto, conozco otra forma-dijo Bova

¿Así? ¿Y cual es?-dijo Katsumi

_**En eso el cuerpo de Bova comenzó a cambiar, aumento de tamaño, unos grandes cuernos salieron de su cabeza y su piel comenzó a caerse mostrando escamas moradas. Katsumi y las personas a su alrededor se sorprendieron por lo que estaba pasando. Bova ahora tenía una apariencia de un dragón de diez metros de grandes cuernos que salían de su cabeza, grandes alas, una cola, y afilados dientes y garras. El dragón miro a la rubia y la tomo con su mano**_

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!-grito Katsumi

Tranquilízate-dijo Bova antes de extender sus grandes alas creando una gran corriente de aire

_**En eso Bova comenzó a volar dejando a las personas de la ciudad en Shock por lo que acababa de suceder**_

Ahora dime, ¿Adonde tengo que ir?-dijo Bova

**_Mientras en otra parte_**

**_Un villano estaba aterrorizando la ciudad, el villano era de gran altura y gran musculatura que tenía a una familia como rehén, enfrente del villano había un grupo de héroes que estaban heridos por haber luchado contra el villano_**

¡No me sigan héroes, o matare a esta familia! -grito el villano

Se te acusó de robo, y asesinato – decía Mount Lady

¡Mierda, es demasiado rápido para nosotros! -dijo Kamui Woods el cual estaba tirado en el suelo- Haz lo que sea para mantenerlo cerca

Por favor sálvenos héroes, o por lo menos a nuestro hijo-decía la familia desesperada

Jajaja a este paso venceré a los estúpidos héroes-decía el villano mientras reía

¡No teman familia, Missuri SMASH! – Grito All Might apareciendo y golpeando al villano haciendo que soltara a la familia y se estrellara contra un auto - ¿por qué? Por qué voy camino a mi trabajo.

Estoy agradecida, pero él nos quitó el trabajo – dijo Mount Lady.

No puedo...llegar tarde... así que me voy – dijo All Might saltando y yéndose de ahí

_**Minutos después **_

**_Academia Yuuei_**

**_Ryu y Izumi llegaron a la academia, el castaño aterrizo en el suelo y la peli verde se bajo de su espalda_**

¿Ves? Fue más rápido-dijo Ryu

No volveré a hacer eso, nunca más-dijo Izumi

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a cambiar, te veo en el salón-dijo Ryu

_**El castaño estaba por irse, pero en eso sintió una presencia muy familiar **_

**¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

_**Algo cayo del cielo haciendo que todo el lugar temblara y creara una gran nube de los maestros de Yuuei y los estudiantes salieron a ver que había sucedido. Cuando la nube de polvo se disperso, todos se quedaron en shock al ver un gigantesco dragón de escamas moradas y de grandes cuernos.**_

¿Kacchan? -dijo Izumi sorprendida al ver a su amiga en las manos del dragón

¡Oye, ya bájame! -grito furiosa la rubia

Esta bien-dijo Bova bajando a Katsumi

_**En eso el cuerpo de Bova comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, sus cuernos desaparecieron al igual que sus alas y cola, en pocos segundos Bova volvió a tener su forma humana sorprendiendo a los héroes y alumnos de Yuuei**_

¿Quien es ese chico?

¿Acaso tiene un quirk que lo permite transformar en dragón?

_**Esos y más eran los comentarios de los maestros y alumnos, en eso Ryu dio unos pasos hacia Bova, y lo dos se quedaron mirándose seriamente **_

¡Bova! -grito Ryu con una gran sonrisa corriendo hacia su amigo

¡Ryu! -grito Bova muy feliz corriendo hacia el castaño

_**En eso los dos muchachos choraron sus manos creando una gran corriente de aire que invadió el lugar, los dos lo repitieron una y otra vez, mientras que los dos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros **_

¡Ryu! -grito Bova feliz golpeando a Ryu en la cara

_**Ryu salio volando contra la academia atravesándola con su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes **_

¡Mi escuela! -grito Nezu muy preocupado

¡Jeje, Vamos Ryu! ¡Ven!-grito Bova muy emocionado

_**En eso Ryu salio a toda velocidad contra Bova para darle una fuerte patada que lo mando contra la entrada de la academia, destruyéndola con el cuerpo de Bova**_

¡No, mi preciosa escuela! -grito Nezu

_**Bova se levanto de suelo y camino hacia Ryu**_

Así que aquí estabas, de todos los lugares donde podrías estar, jamas imagine que estuvieras en una escuela-dijo Bova

Lo sé, no suena a algo que yo haría-dijo Ryu

Disculpen-dijo Nezu llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes-¿Me podrían explicar que es lo que sucede?

Oh, señor Nezu, él es Bova Tannin, es uno de mis amigos-dijo Ryu

Ya veo, así que se trata de uno de tus amigos-dijo Nezu

¿Quien es este ratón? -dijo Bova viendo a Nezu

Oye ten más respeto, yo soy el director de esta academia, que por cierto, van a reparar-dijo Nezu señalando los destrozos que habían hecho

Lo sentimos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Dejando los destrozos a un lado, joven Ryu, creó que tienes mucho de que hablar con tu amigo, llévalo a los dormitorios para que puedan hablar y después ve a clases-dijo Nezu-Le avisare al oficial Naomasa sobre lo sucedido

De acuerdo, sígueme Bova-dijo Ryu comenzando a caminar

Sí-dijo Bova siguiendo al castaño

Aquí no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a sus clases-dijo Nezu a los maestros y alumnos

_**Cinco minutos **_**_después_**

_**Ryu estaba terminando de ponerse el uniforme, mientras que Bova estaba procesando todo lo que Ryu le había contado **_

Así que un mundo de héroes, esto puede ser interesante-dijo Bova

¿No has sabido nada de los demás?-dijo Ryu poniéndose los zapatos

No, por suerte pude encontrarte-dijo Bova

Ya veo, bueno tarde o temprano los encontraremos-dijo Ryu tomando una mochila

Es raro verte vestido así, ¿pensé que querías tener aventuras como las de tu padre? -dijo Bova

Bueno, no me puedo quejar, es algo divertido asistir a esa escuela-dijo Ryu caminando hacia la salida-Nos vemos luego, no hagas nada estúpido

_**Minutos **_**_después_**

**_Ryu llego a su salón donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros y maestro, todos los del salón se le quedaron viendo al castaño_**

Adelante Draco, puedes pasar-dijo Aizawa

Gracias-dijo Ryu entrando al salón

_**El castaño se sentó en su pupitre y Aizawa comenzó con la clase**_

Hoy para el entrenamiento básico de héroe, será una clase con tres supervisores, conformados por mí, All Might y otra persona-dijo Aizawa

_Debe ser algo especial-pensó Izumi_

Sensei, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -dijo Sero

Ser el héroe que todos necesitan; incendios, inundaciones o cualquier otro desastre, ¡el entrenamiento de rescate! -exclamo Aizawa

Ensayo de rescate, parece que esta vez será más difícil-dijo Kaminari

Claro-dijo MIna emocionada.

Idiota, ¡de eso se trata ser un héroe! Mis brazos están ansiosos-dijo Kirishima emocionado

En una inundación seré la mejor. Ribbit – dijo Asui a su estilo.

¡Aún no termino! – Regañó Aizawa enojado callando a todos - como decía, en esta ocasión pueden decidir si usan o no su traje, ya que puede que sus trajes no se ajusten a determinada situación, ¡el área de entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que vayan a prepararse! Eso es todo.

_Entrenamiento de rescate, esto es algo que me acercará más a cumplir mi sueño de ser un Gran héroe, daré lo mejor de mí-pensó Izumi_

_¿Entrenamiento de rescate? esto puede ser interesante-pensó Ryu_

**_Minutos después_**

_Fuera de Yuuei_

_Afuera de la academia se encontraban todos los de la clase 1-A esperando el autobús que los llevaría al campus_

¿Por qué estás en tu uniforme de gimnasia? ¿Y tú traje, Deku? -dijo Ochako

Mi traje quedó en muy mal estado en el entrenamiento de combate. La compañía de soporte ya está haciendo las reparaciones – explicó la peliverde- y esta cosa, solo compré uno nuevo – dijo señalando su mascareta

_**En eso un autobús llego y todos los alumnos comenzaron a subir **_

¿Que pasa Ryu? ¿No vas a subir? -dijo Izumi viendo al castaño que estaba prado fuera del bus

Etto...¿No hay otra forma de viajar? -dijo Ryu con una cara azul

¿Que tiene de malo el autobús? -dijo Aizawa

Bueno...yo...

Él se marea en cualquier vehículo

_**Ryu volteo a ver atrás y vio a Bova que era acompañado por el director **_

Eso es lo malo de los dragón slayer, su debilidad son los vehículos-dijo Bova

¿Que haces aquí, Bova? -dijo Ryu

La rata me dio permiso de ir con ustedes-dijo Bova

Deja de decirme rata-dijo Nezu molesto

Así que te acompañare en este viaje-dijo Bova subiendo al autobús-Anda, deja de tener miedo y sube de una vez

Muy bien-dijo Ryu respirando profundo-Puedo hacerlo

_**Diez minutos **_**_después_**

_**El autobús estaba en camino al área de entrenamiento, y Ryu estaba sufriendo un infierno. El castaño tenía la cara azul y parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar**_

Odio...los...malditos...vehículos-dijo Ryu aguantando las ganas de vomitar

Pobre, no se ve nada bien-dijo Kirishima viendo al castaño

¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? -dijo Izumi a Bova

Ahí un remedio, pero necesito ayuda ¿Me ayudaras? -dijo Bova

Sí-dijo Izumi

Bien-dijo Bova antes de darle a Ryu un fuerte golpe al estomago que le saco el aire

¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

_**En eso Ryu perdió la consciencia, y cayó encima del regazo de Izumi. La peliverde al ver eso se sonrojo como tomate **_

Muy bien, ahora solo mantenlo ahí hasta que lleguemos a donde sea que vamos-dijo Bova

Okey-dijo Izumi aun sonrojada

_Más tarde_

_Los alumnos llegaron al área de entrenamiento y bajaron del autobús para encontrarse con una persona que usaba un traje espacial_

Chicos, he estado esperando por ustedes – dijo la persona del traje espacial.

¡Increíble, el héroe espacial Trece! El caballeroso héroe que ha rescatado toneladas de personas de desastres-dijo Izumi emocionada

Genial ¡siempre he amado a Trece! –dijo Ochako también emocionada

Vayamos de una vez a dentro – dijo trece

¡Un gusto estar a su cuidado! – dijo toda la clase

Inundaciones, incendios, derrumbes, tormentas, deslaves, ¡es una tierra de entrenamiento con diferentes tipos de desastre! Y su nombre es... Ultimate Space for Jams-dijo trece

Oye trece ¿Dónde está All Might? El debería estar aquí en estos momentos-dijo Aizawa

Por lo que me dijeron, parece que estuvo haciendo sus labores de héroe hasta que su tiempo se le acabo-dijo Trece en voz baja para que los alumnos no lo oyeran-Ahora está descansando en la sala de siestas

Este tipo es la eminencia de la irracionalidad-dijo Aizawa

Veamos, antes de empezar, me gustaría decirles una... esto... o dos, o tres... o cuatro, cinco... seis... siete-dijo trece

_están en incremento-pensaron todos los alumnos_

Bueno ¿Todos conocen mi quirk, cierto? black hole, no importa que material absorba, se convierte en polvo-dijo Trece

Sí, es un quirk perfecto para remover escombros, con el cual ha salvado muchas vidas-dijo Izumi

Si, aun así, es un quirk que fácilmente puede matar, al igual que los quirks de todos ustedes. En ésta sociedad, el uso de los quirks es regulado mediante normas, sin embargo, eso solo se puede decir a simple vista, dicho eso, no deben olvidar que todos los quirks pueden causar daños, un paso en falso es lo que se necesita para matar a alguien accidentalmente, durante la prueba física de Aizawa-san aprendieron el poder y alcance de sus poderes, y con All Might aprendieron el peligro que es usar esos poderes en contra de otra persona. Esta clase es un inicio, deben aprender a usar sus quirks para salvar las vidas de las personas, deben entender que los quirks no son para dañar personas, espero comprendan que tienen poderes para ayudar a otros-dijo Trece

Oye Ryu, ya me estoy aburriendo-dijo Bova en voz bajo al castaño

Yo igual ¿Cuando comenzaremos con el entrenamiento?-dijo Ryu en voz baja

¡Eso fue maravilloso! ¡Bravo, bravo! –gritaba toda la clase sentimentalmente.

Bien, entonces empezaremos... - estaba a punto de decir Aizawa cuando fue interrumpido.

**_Repentinamente, toda la instalación sufrió un corto circuito que la dejó sin energía, y en el medio del sitio apareció una niebla oscura, de la cual empezaron a salir muchas figuras humanoides, algunas de ellas ni siquiera con forma humana_**

¿Es como la prueba de ingreso, donde el examen ya había comenzado? – preguntó Kirishima al ver la multitud que se presentaba, queriendo avanzar.

¡No se muevan, júntense en un lugar seguro! – ordenó Aizawa poniéndose sus googles- ¡Trece, tú quédate a proteger a los estudiantes!

¿Quiénes son esas personas? -dijo Izuku

Son villanos-dijo Trece-Todos júntense y no se separen

Sensei, ¿Qué hay de las alarmas anti intrusos? –dijo Momo

Por supuesto que las tenemos, pero...

¿Atacaron solo aquí o atacaron también toda la escuela? De cualquier forma, si los sensores no responden significa que tienen un quirk para anularlos. Un espacio aislado, en una clase programada, parece tonto, pero no pudieron venir sin un plan anteriormente premeditado-dijo la bicolor

Estos villanos saben lidiar con los sensores, así que tienen un quirk electromagnético, Trece, empieza a evacuarlos y trata de contactar con Yuuei, Kaminari tú también inténtalo con tu quirk-dijo Aizawa

Sí-dijo Kaminari

Esperen, ¿Donde está Ryu? -dijo Izumi alarmando a todos

El otro chico tampoco está-dijo Ochako

Miren-dijo Kirishima señalando a Bova y a Ryu que estaban caminando hacia los villanos

¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Vuelvan aquí!-grito Aizawa

Yo me encargo de los de la izquierda-dijo Bova

Yo los de la derecha-dijo Ryu

_**Los dos siguieron caminando hacia los villanos ignorando los gritos de los demás, los villanos al ver eso, tan solo se lanzaron a atacarlos, pero en eso Bova y Ryu, se detuvieron y alzaron sus miradas. En eso una gran onda de choques invisible invadió el lugar creando una gran onda de viento. **_

_**Para sorpresa de todos, algunos villanos iban cayendo inconscientes al suelo uno tras otro, hasta que más de la mitad de los villanos estaban tendidos en el suelo **_

¿Que demonios acaba de suceder? -dijo un sujeto de cabello blanco, ropa completamente negra, tenis rojos y muchas manos cubriendo su ropa y rostro

Derrotaron más de la mitad de nuestro aliados, sin mover un dedo-dijo un hombre que llevaba traje y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una niebla oscura

¿Que fue lo que hicieron? -dijo Aizawa sorprendido

_**Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, Ryu y Bova habían vencido más de la mitad de los villanos sin siquiera ponerles un dedo encima. En eso Izumi recordó todo lo que Ryu le había platicado la noche anterior **_

_¿Esto es el Houshoku?-pensó Izumi mientras miraba a Ryu_

_**Los villanos al ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros inconscientes en el suelo, comenzaron a **_**_retroceder_**

¡¿Que creen que hacen?! -grito el sujeto de cabello blanco-¡Ellos son solo dos, le superamos en número todavía, así que ataquen!

_**En eso, todos los villanos se lanzaron contra Ryu y Bova. Al ver eso, Ryu tan solo tomo mucho aire mientras sus mejillas se **_**_inflaban_**

**¡Karyu no Hoko! (**¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!**)**

_**Ryu lanzo unas poderosas llamas hacia los villanos, las cuales crearon una gran explosión de fuego, muchos de los villanos ahora estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por las fuerte quemaduras en todo su cuerpo **_

Ahora es mi turno-dijo Bova cubriendo su puño derecho con Haki

_**Bova golpeo con fuerza el suelo y este se comenzó a abrir hasta que formo un gran cráter, muchos de los villanos cayeron al vació. Los villanos iban cayendo uno tras otro, Aizawa, Trece, los alumnos del 1A, incluso los villanos estaban en shock por lo que estaban viendo. Bova y Ryu estaban acabando con los villanos con suma facilidad **_

Están acabando con todos nuestro aliados, Tomura-dijo el hombre de traje al peliblanco

No lo permitiré, Nomu-dijo el peliblanco a una criatura grande y musculosa-Acaba con esos mocosos

_**La criatura de lanzo contra los dos jóvenes,intento aplastarlo pero estos lo esquivaron a tiempo. Ryu rápidamente se lanzo contra la criatura mientras su cuerpo era cubierto en fuego**_

**¡Karyu no Kenkaku!** (¡Espada cuerno del dragón de fuego!)

_**Ryu embistió a Nomu creando una fuerte explosión que levanto mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se disperso, dejo ver a Ryu de pie y a un Nomu que estaba en el suelo con una gran quemadura en su pecho. Pero en eso la herida de la criatura se regenero y se puso de pie**_

Jeje, parece que tú si me darás una buena pelea-dijo Ryu emocionado

_**Nomu iba a atacar a Ryu, pero fue golpeado por una bola de fuego que lo hizo retroceder varios metros para luego explotar. Ryu miro atrás y vio a Bova con humo saliendo de su boca**  
_

¡Bova! ¡Esa cosa era mi contrincante!-grito Ryu furioso

No iba a dejarte toda la diversión-dijo Bova

_**Las heridas de Nomu se regeneraron, y de nuevo se lanzo contra los dos dragones. Nomu le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Ryu que lo mando a volar hacia donde estaban los de Yuuei, para impactar contra la pared. También trato golpear a Bova, pero este impacto su puño con el de Nomu creando una fuerte onda de aire, en eso los dos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes que creó una gran onda de aire y el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a quebrarse **_

Imposible, está peleando al mismo nivel que Nomu-dijo Tomura impresionado

Eso no puede ser, Nomu fue creado para poder matar a All Might-dijo el hombre de traje

¿Ryu, estas bien? -dijo Izumi a un Ryu que estaba debajo de escombros

Sí, estoy bien-dijo Ryu saliendo de los escombros-Wow, esa cosa si que es fuerte-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

¿En serio estas bien? Te golpearon muy fuerte-dijo Ochako

No pasa nada, he recibido golpes más fuertes que ese-dijo Ryu sacudiéndose el polvo-Creó que ya es hora de terminar con esa cosa-dijo el castaño mientras veía como Bova peleaba contra Nomu

¿Y como piensas hacer eso?-dijo Todoroki

Solo observen-dijo Ryu antes de desaparecer sorprendiendo a todos

_**Bova y Nomu siguieron con su intercambio de golpes, hasta que de la nada Ryu apareció en medio de ellos y le dio un fuerte golpe a Nomu al estomago que lo hizo retroceder unos metros. En eso el cuerpo de Ryu fue rodeado por un aura carmesí **_

¿Piensas terminar con él? -dijo Bova

Sí, es mejor que te alejes un poco-dijo Ryu y Bova asintió y retrocedió

_**Ryu abrió la boca y se podía ver como una esfera de color carmesí se comenzaba a formar dentro de su boca que cada vez se hacia más y más grande **_

**¡Karyu no Kuchiku-kan! **(¡Rugido del dragón destructor!)

_**Ryu lanzo un gran rayo de color carmesí que impacto en Nomu, el cuerpo de Nomu poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en cenizas, en eso hubo una gran explosión creando una gran nube de humo. Cuando el humo se **_**_disolvió, dejo ver las cenizas de Nomu en el suelo las cuales se fueron volando por una corriente de aire. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder _**

Imposible, derroto a Nomu-dijo el sujeto de traje impresionado

_**En eso Ryu volteo a ver a los dos sujetos y de nuevo esa aura carmesí rodeo su cuerpo y la esfera roja comenzó a formarse en su boca**_

Tomura, no tenemos oportunidad, debemos irnos-dijo el sujeto creando un portal

¡Esta vez vencieron, mocosos! ¡Pero la próxima no les será así de sencillo! – grito Tomura antes de entrar al portal, escapando junto al tipo del traje

_**Ryu dejo de expulsar esa aura carmesí y la esfera de su boca desapareció. Ryu y Bova regresaron con los demás, los cuales no salían de su asombro**_

Bueno ¿Ahora que vamos hacer?-dijo Ryu a sus maestros

¿Que demonios son ustedes? -dijo Aizawa

Yo soy un dragón-dijo Bova

Y yo soy un híbrido entre demonio, humano y dragón-dijo Ryu

¿De que están hablando? -dijo Aizawa

Bueno, si no vamos a hacer nada, regresamos a los dormitorios ¿Que dices Bova? -dijo Ryu

Me parece bien-dijo Bova

_**Acto seguido los dos dragones salieron del lugar para después irse volando hacia los dormitorios de Yuuei mientras que dejaban a los alumnos y maestros confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar**_

_**FIN**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo_ 6_**

**_Yueei_**

**_Oficina del director _**

**_Después_**_** del ataque de los villanos, todos regresaron a la academia, y Aizawa fue a la oficina del director para hablar con Nezu**_

Creó que tienes que explicarme algunas cosas-dijo Aizawa

¿Como qué? -dijo Nezu

¿Quienes son esos chicos y de donde vienen? -dijo Aizawa

Estas hablando del joven Ryu y el joven Bova ¿Cierto? -dijo Nezu y Aizawa asintió

Esos niños tienen un fuerza monstruosa, derrotaron a un gran numero de villanos, sin siquiera mover un dedo-dijo Aizawa-Además vencieron a esa criatura llamada Nomu con suma facilidad

Bueno, creó que ya es hora que diga la verdad, pero antes, necesito que alguien importante llegue-dijo Nezu

_**En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió y All Might entro en su forma esquelética** _

Lamento la demora-dijo All Might cerrando la puerta

Muy bien, ahora que All Might está aquí, ya podemos hablar-dijo Nezu

_**Mientras en otra parte **_

_Guarida de los villanos_

Perdimos completamente, incluso Nomu fue derrotado-dijo Tomura enfadado- Todos los subordinados _**fueron**_ derrotados en un instante, ¡Ni siquiera All Might estaba ahí! ¡Se equivocó, sensei!

No, no lo estoy. Solo no estaban lo suficientemente preparados-dijo una voz -Fue bueno que fuéramos con el nombre de "Liga de Villanos" por cierto ¿Qué hay del trabajo conjunto de Sensei y mi creación, Nomu? ¿No ha sido recuperado?

Él fue derrotado-dijo Tomura

¿Qué?

Sí, fue derrotado y vaporizado, no quedo rastro de él, apenas pudimos escapar del lugar-dijo Tomura

¿Quién fue capaz de hacer tal cosa? ¿Quién fue el que derroto a Nomu? -dijo la voz

Un niño castaño con sombrero de paja-dijo Tomura

¿Así que lo derroto un niño? Interesante-dijo la voz

_**De regreso a Yueei **_

_**Salón 1-A **_

_**Todos los alumnos regresaron al salón y se le quedaron viendo a Ryu y Bova, los cuales se sentían incómodos por la forma que todos los miraban **_

¿Porque demonios nos están mirando? -dijo Bova

Queremos saber como fue que hicieron eso-dijo Mina

¿Hacer qué? -dijo Ryu confundido

No se hagan los tontos, ¿Como hicieron todo eso haya? -dijo Jirou

Oh, se refieren al Haoshoku-dijo Ryu

Hao..¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Katsumi

Es una habilidad especial que tenemos-dijo Bova

¿Y ese rayo carmesí que le lanzaste a esa criatura? -dijo Izumi al castaño

Eso solo fue mi poder de destrucción-dijo Ryu

¿Poder de destrucción? -dijo Izumi sorprendida

Sí, es un poder que ha estado en la familia de mi madre por generaciones, con él puedo destruir cualquier cosa, incluyendo a personas-dijo Ryu sorprendiendo a todos en el salón

_**En la oficina del director **_

Entonces, esos niños no son de este mundo-dijo Aizawa y Nezu asintió-Y en realidad son cinco, pero tres de ellos están perdidos haya afuera

Sí, ya hemos contactado con la policía sobre la situación y ya están buscando a los otros chicos-dijo All Might

Ya veo-dijo Aizawa

Bueno, continuaremos esta charla después, ahora debemos ir con los agentes de la policía y los demás maestro para hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Nezu

_**Minutos **_**_después_**

_**Todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus casa, y el director Nezu y todos los maestros estaban reunido en la sala de conferencias junto con el detective Naomasa**_

La policía está investigando el grupo de "La Liga de Villanos", también sobre Shigaraki Tomura y Blackmist. Parece que ninguno está registrado y solo sabemos que sus quirks son algo de desintegrar y crear portales, pero aparte de eso son gente de las sombras que no están censadas-dijo Naomasa

Aun así, un ataque como ese, no lo ejecutaría cualquier tonto solamente por gusto. Él se jactaba del quirk de ese Nomu-dijo All Might

Pero cuando Draco lo elimino, se quedo en shock-dijo Aizawa

¿Como hizo eso? -dijo Present Mic

No estoy seguro, pero él le lanzo un rayo carmesí y lo desintegro por completo-dijo Aizawa- Y no solo hizo eso, él junto con el otro chico, Bova, derrotaron a todos los villanos sin siquiera tocarlos

Es bueno que tengamos a esos niños de nuestro lado-dijo Midnight

En eso tienes razón, y es por eso que debemos encontrar a los tres chicos faltantes-dijo Nezu

¿Tres faltantes? ¿A que se refiere con eso director? -dijo Present Mic

Bueno, creó que ya es hora que les cuente la verdad sobre el joven Draco y sus amigos-dijo Nezu

**_Tiempo después _**

**_Después de que Nezu le dijera a los maestro la verdad sobre Ryu, All Might decidió ir a los dormitorios de la academia, al llegar abrió la puerta y vio a Boba comiendo un tazón de ramen casero_**

¿Quien es usted? -dijo Bova

Mucho gusto, soy All Might, busco al joven Ryu-dijo All Might

Oh, así que usted es el sujeto que se transforma en esqueleto-dijo Bova

No es como si lo hiciera porque quisiera-dijo All Might

Ryu salio a entrenar a una chica llamada Izumi, dijo que iría al gimnasio de la escuela-dijo Bova

Okey, iré a verlos-dijo All Might yendose de los dormitorios

_**All Might fue al gimnasio y al llegar estaba por entrar, pero escucho la voz de Izumi **_

Ahhh, Ryu eres muy brusco

Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño

GYAAA, espera, ve más lento...Ahhh...es mi primera vez

Estoy yendo lento

KYAAAAA

¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! -grito All Might entrando al gimnasio solo para ver a izumi en el suelo haciendo estiramientos y Ryu la estaba ayudando

¿Qué? solo estamos calentando-dijo Ryu

Oh, yo...lo siento-dijo All Might saliendo del gimnasio

¿Que le pasa? -dijo Ryu confundido

No lo sé-dijo Izumi adolorida

_**Mientras tanto **_

_**Universo 12**_

_**Black estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, mientras que Venelana y las chicas estaban platicando en la sala mientras que los niños jugaban**_

Por fin Black esta durmiendo, no ha dormido nada desde que los chicos desaparecieron-dijo Venelana

¿Que van hacer ahora?-dijo Iriene

Black le pidió ayuda a los otros universos para que busquen en todos sus planetas-dijo Venelana

¿Que harán cuando regresen James y Shiro? Ellos no estarán nada contentos con esto-dijo Kushina

Tampoco lo estarán Layla y Ur-dijo Mikoto

Pues no quedara de otra que decirles la verdad, no se lo podemos ocultar-dijo Venelana

¿Ocultar que cosa?

_**Los ojos de las mujeres se abrieron como platos y se dieron la vuelta para ver a un James con un cabello largo hasta los hombros y un gran barba rubia y a una Layla que tenía su largo y bello cabello rubio con una cola de caballo que tenía unas maletas **_

James, Layla ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿No estaban de viaje?-dijo Venelana

Regresamos antes porque ya nos divertimos lo suficiente-dijo James

¿Sting y Louise se portaron bien? -dijo Layla

Oh sí, ellos son buenos chicos-dijo Venelana

Muy bien, ¿Donde están? -dijo James

**_En eso Venelana y las se miraron con nervios y eso no pasó por alto para los dos rubios_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Sting y Louise hicieron algo malo? - dijo Layla

Porque si es así podemos castigarlos- dijo James

No, ellos no han hecho nada, el único culpable es mi hijo- dijo Venelana con algo de enojó

No entendemos, ¿Donde están nuestros hijos? - dijo James

Bueno, es inútil ocultarlea la verdad- dijo Venelana

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo James

Pues, hace unos días mi hijo y los demás chicos...

**_cinco minutos después_**

**_Black estaba durmiendo en su habitación hasta que hubo una fuerte explosión que destruyó la puerta, eso despertó al pelinegro y se levantó para ver la gran nube de humo en la cual se podía ver una silueta maligna, de la nada unas manos salieron del humo u comenzó a estrangular al pelinegro. El humo se disperso revelando a un James muy furioso_**

¡Maldito, te confiamos a nuestros hijos y los pierdes en otro mundo!- grito James furioso mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su estrangulamiento

Fue... un... accidente-dijo Black con la cara azul

¡James basta! - grito Layla entrando a la habitación

_**James hizo caso omiso a los gritos de su esposa y siguió estrangulando a Black, al ver eso Layla junto con las chicas tuvieron que intervenir para separar al rubio de Black**_

Entendemos de que estén enojados, pero estrangular a las personas no es una solución- dijo venelana

¿Que se supone que hagamos entonces? -dijo James

Ya le pedí ayuda a los otros universos, están buscando en todos sus planetas- dijo Black

Entonces¿Solo tenemos que mantenernos sentados y esperar? - dijo James

No, nosotros también vamos a buscarlos-dijo Black levantándose de la cama

Black vuelve a la cama, no has dormido bien desde que los chicos desaparecieron-dijo Venelana

Ya dormí lo suficiente, tengo que seguir buscando-dijo Black para después ver a James-¿Me ayudas?

Okey, pero más te vale encontrar a mis hijos lo antes posible-dijo James

Descuida, los encontraremos-dijo Black

_**Mientras tanto en el universo de Boku no hero**_

_**Al día siguiente **_

_**Dormitorios de Yuuei **_

_**Ryu estaba durmiendo en su cama mientras que Bova dormía en el suelo en un futon, en eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Nezu entro junto con Aizawa, en eso Nezu saco una bocina de aire y la hizo sonar haciendo que los dos chicos se levantaran de golpe **_

Ya levántense par de flojos, es hora de ir a la escuela-dijo Nezu

¿Que demonios les pasa? -dijo Bova molesto

¿Porque nos levantan tan temprano? Aun falta una hora para que las clases empiecen-dijo Ryu

Aparte, yo no asisto a su escuela-dijo Bova

Oh, pero a partir de hoy lo harás-dijo Nezu mientras que Aizawa le dada a Bova un uniforme de la academia

¿Es enserio? -dijo Bova viendo el uniforme

Asistirás a clases en el grupo 1-A, junto con el joven Ryu- dijo Nezu

Así que levántense y vístanse, hoy tengo un anuncio muy importante para la clase-dijo Aizawa

Okey-dijeron los dos dragones

_**Más tarde **_

_**Salón 1-A**_

_**Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el salón y en eso Aizawa entro al salón**_

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante-dijo Aizawa mientras que Bova entraba al salón vistiendo el uniforme de Yuuei-Preséntate por favor

Hola, mi nombre es Bova Tannin, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Bova

Toma asiento-dijo Aizawa

_**Bova asintió y se al lado de Katsumi, la rubia al verlo tan solo desvió la mirada y gruño, pensó que nunca más tendría que ver al pelimorado de nuevo **_

Ahora, no entiendo por qué están tan tranquilos, su batalla aún no ha terminado-dijo Aizawa serio

¿La batalla? – dijo Katsumi tratando de adivinar la situación.

¿Los villanos de nuevo? – dijo Mineta con miedo

El festival deportivo de Yuuei está cerca-dijo Aizawa

¡Eso es un evento! Después de todo es una escuela – gritaron emocionados la mayoría de los estudiantes

¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei! Siempre olvido que ésta es una escuela-dijo Kirishima

¿Está bien tener un Festival Deportivo poco después que los villanos se infiltraron? -pregunto Jiro

¿Qué sucederá si ellos vuelven a atacarnos? -dijo Ojiro

Por el contrario; Yuuei está demostrando que está segura de tener todo bajo control, y además de eso la seguridad policial será cinco veces mayor que en veces pasadas, pero lo que deberían estar pensando es que el festival deportivo es un evento que presenta una Gran Oportunidad para todos ustedes, ¡éste no es un evento que se venga abajo por cosas como los villanos! -dijo Aizawa

No, el ataque de los villanos es excusa suficiente ¿Pueden pararlo? -dijo Mineta

Mineta ¿nunca has visto los festivales deportivos de Yuuei? -dijo Izumi

Pues claro que sí, no me refiero a eso, ¿Qué tal si en esta ocasión no está All Might, o atacan con una cantidad mucho mayor? -dijo Mineta

Yo nunca he visto ese festival deportivo-dijo Ryu

¿Lo dices enserio? -dijo Sero

Yo tampoco-dijo Bova

Descuiden, se los explicare para que puedan entenderlo-dijo Aizawa- Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes de Japón. En el pasado, las "olimpiadas" eran el evento deportivo que atraía todo el entusiasmo de la nación, pero como saben, con la reducción en escala y población perdieron mucha influencia, ¡así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de las olimpiadas de Japón, es El Festival Deportivo de Yuuei

Seguramente, los mejores héroes del país estarán viéndonos. Con el fin de observar y reclutar-dijo Momo

Después de graduarnos, es típico unirse a una agencia de héroes profesionales como ayudante -dijo Kaminari entusiasmado

Y mucha gente pierde su oportunidad de ser independiente, atascándose como ayudantes, tú pareces esa clase de idiota, Kaminari-dijo Jiro molestando al rubio

Por supuesto, entrar a una famosa compañía de héroes profesionales les dará más popularidad y experiencia, el tiempo es limitado, si algún héroe fija sus ojos en ustedes durante este evento, podría asegurarles un estupendo futuro, ésta es una oportunidad que tienen una vez al año, de un total de tres oportunidades si aspiran a ser héroes profesionales, éste es un evento que no pueden dejar pasar. Si entienden eso, no holgazaneen y prepárense-dijo Aizawa

¡Sí! – gritaron todos emocionados.

La clase terminó-dijo Aizawa para después salir del salón

¡Sabía que se acercaba, pero estoy muy emocionado, siento como aumenta la tensión! – grito Kirishima emocionado.

Si nos esforzamos y llamamos la atención de un profesional será un gran paso para ser profesionales-dijo Sero

Fue muy bueno venir a Yuuei – comentó Sato mientras golpeaba sus puños emocionado

Solo recibiremos unas oportunidades, no podemos perder ésta-dijo Tokoyami

Todos parecen emocionados-dijo Bova

Sí, ese festival si que debe ser importante-dijo Ryu

¿Acaso ustedes no se sienten igual? -dijo Iida al pelinegro y al pelimorado

¿Quien eres tú? -dijo Bova

Perdona por no presentarme, soy Iida Tenya, un gusto conocerte-dijo Iida

Mucho gusto Iida. dinos ¿porque todos están tan emocionados? -dijo Bova

¡Eso es muy obvio todos nos inscribimos aquí para ser héroes, así que es natural que nos emocionemos! – dijo Iida haciendo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y cintura.

Iida-chan, tienes una forma única de mostrar tu emoción, eres rarito-dijo Asui

Así que es por eso-dijo Bova mirando a Ryu-¿Qué opinas?

Pues, creó que sera algo divertido-dijo Ryu mirando a Izumi- ¿Que opina tú, Izumi?

Bueno, creó que...- la peliverde no pudo terminar de habla ya que fue interrumpido por Ochako

Deku, Ida, Ryu, Todos, ¡esforcémonos en el festival deportivo! -grito Ochako con una expresión muy seria que sorprendió a los tres mencionados

¿Qué? ¡Tu cara, Uraraka-san, tu cara! -dijo Izumi sorprendida al ver la actitud de su compañera

¿Qué sucede? Uraraka está siendo como...no Uraraka-dijo Mina

Tal vez es PM... -Mineta no pudo completar su frase ya que fue abofeteado por la lengua de Tsuyu

¡Chicos, me esforzaré! ¡CHICOS, ME ESFORZARÉ! – grito la castaña a toda la clase, con personalidad más parecida a Bakugo que a Uraraka.

¡Sí! -gritaron los demás con una gota de sudor nervioso, por el comportamiento de la castaña

¿Pero qué sucede? Tu personalidad está fuera de luga-dijo Kirishima

_**Más tarde**_

_**Era la hora del almuerzo y Ryu estaba guiando a Bova a la cafetería, pero en eso apareció All Might en su forma musculosa **_

Por fin te encuentro Joven Ryu, necesito hablar contigo-dijo All Might

Okey, Bova solo sigue derecho y llegaras a la cafetería-dijo Ryu al pelimorado

Muy bien-dijo Bova comenzando a caminar

¿Y de que quiere hablar?-dijo Ryu

Es sobre el festival deportivo, pero antes necesitamos también a la joven Midoriya-dijo All Might

_**Minutos después **_

**_Cafetería_**_** de Yuuei **_

_**Bova tenía una charola repleta de comida, todos los demás se le quedaron viendo, el pelimorado camino por la cafetería hasta que encontró un asiento al lado de Katsumi **_

¿Me puedo sentar aquí? -dijo Bova

Hmp...haz lo que quieras-dijo Katsumi ignorando a Bova

Okey-dijo Bova sentándose

_**Bova comenzó a comer como un animal llamando mucha la atención de los demás por su forma de comer, mientras tanto en la entrada de la cafetería, Iida y Ochako entraron a la cafetería y se formaron en la fila **_

¿Para qué crees que los llamó All Might? -dijo Ochako a Iida

Pues, no lo sé-dijo Iida-Puede que All Might les haya tomado interés al tener quirks muy poderosos, tanto Midoriya-kun, como Ryu-kun son muy fuertes

_All Might, Izumi Midoriya y Draco D. Ryu ¿Les habrá tomado algún interés por sus quirks? ¿O hay algo que están ocultando? _– pensó la bicolor especulando al oír la conversación de sus compañeros

_Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores_

Seré claro, Joven Midoriya, tú aun no eres capaz de controlar el One For All, por eso debes esforzarte mucho en el festival deportivo y antes de él, para que puedas dar lo mejor de ti-dijo All Might

¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí, All Might? – pregunto Ryu

Tú has llamado mucha la atención, y no solo tú, también el joven Bova, ya todos saben sobre el incidente con los villanos-dijo All Might

¿Y el punto es? -dijo Ryu

Quiero que la joven Midoriya crezca más y quiero que en el festival le grite a todo el mundo "Estoy aquí"-dijo All Might-Aunque no me molestaría que después de mi retiro hubiera dos símbolos de paz, ¿Que dices joven Ryu?

Pasó, no me gustaría ser un símbolo-dijo Ryu antes de ver a la peliverde-Pero estoy de acuerdo con ayudar a Izumi, a partir de ahora seré más estricto

¿Más? -dijo Izumi asustada

_Más tarde_

_Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos del 1-A estaban por irse, pero al abrir la puerta de su salón vieron como está era bloqueada por estudiantes_

¿Qué demonios? -dijo Ochako exaltada

¿Qué asuntos tienen con la clase A? -dijo Iida

No podemos salir, ¿Qué rayos quieren? -dijo Mineta

Están espiando la competencia, basura – respondió Katsumi-Después de todo, nosotros fuimos a quienes atacaron los villanos, probablemente quieren investigarnos antes del festival deportivo, idiota, no hay razón para hacer algo así, así que váyanse al carajo todos ustedes, fuera mi camino "extras"

¡Deja de decirles "extras" a las personas que no conoces! –grito Iida

Vine a ver a los estudiantes, pero no pensé que fueran así de arrogantes, ¿acaso todos los del curso de héroes son así? – Expresó un chico molestando al chico explosivo, haciendo que los chicos de la clase presentes negaran rápidamente-Ver esto me desilusiona, ¿así que eso es todo lo que tienen? Aquí hay personas que están en otros cursos ya que no entraron al curso de héroes, ¿lo sabías? – Afirmó sacando una intriga en el chico explosivo – la escuela nos da otra oportunidad, dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo, ¡Yuuei considera si pasa a los alumnos de otros cursos al de heroísmo y viceversa! – Expuso mirando a la demás clase - ¿espiando al enemigo? Por lo menos yo vine a advertirles, que, si se lo toman a la ligera, ¡barreré el piso con todos ustedes! Pueden considerarlo una declaración de guerra – afirmó poniendo algo tensos a todos

_¡Este tipo también es muy atrevido! -__pensaron Iida, Ochako e Izumi al mismo tiempo_

Oigan, soy de la clase B, escuché que los atacaron los villanos, así que vine a hablar ¡pero no quiero escucharlo de algún bebito! – expresó con voz fuerte otra persona entre la multitud.

_¡Otro chico audaz! -pensaron Iida, Ochako e Izumi al mismo tiempo de nuevo_

No se dejen llevar, no nos avergüencen en el evento, ¿me escuchan? – seguía diciendo el audaz chico de cabello plateado y colmillos.

_**En eso Ryu y Bova se levantaron y se pararon enfrente de toda la multitud. Los dos dragones miraron con friadad y seriedad a la multitud, algunos de los chicos retrocedieron ante la mirada de los dragones **_

Sera mejor que no sean solo palabras lo que están diciendo-dijo Ryu

Porque si nos están declarando guerra, guerra tendrán-dijo Bova

¡Oigan, no empeoren las cosas!-grito Kirishima

Vaya, por fin hay alguien con bolas-dijo Katsumi

¡No los apoyes! -grito Iida

_**Más tarde **_

**_Después_**_** de clases, Izumi y Ryu estaban en el gimnasio de la academia entrenando **_

¿porque dijeron eso? -dijo Izumi

¿Decir qué? -dijo Ryu confundido

Lo que le dijeron a la multitud, ahora somo el blanco de todos-dijo Izumi

Ah eso, lo sentimos, fueron nuestro instinto de dragón-dijo Ryu-Los dragones somo muy orgullos y cuando nos declaran guerra, la aceptamos sin dudarlo

Pues gracias a eso, tenemos muchos problemas-dijo Izumi

Ya dije que lo siento-dijo Ryu

¿y donde está Bova? -dijo Izumi

Dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar muy importante-dijo Ryu

**_Mientras en otra parte_**

**_Casa Bakugou _**

_**Bova decidió visitar la casa Bakugou para comer algo, el pelimorado estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor comiendo un plato de arroz y a su lado estaban Mitsuki y Katsumi**_

Es bueno verte de nuevo Bova-dijo Mitsuki

A mí también me da gusto volver a verla señora Bakugou-dijo Bova con la boca llena

Oye, traga antes de hablar-dijo Katsumi molesta por la forma de comer de Bova

Lo siento-dijo Bova tragando de golpe la comida que tenía en la boca

Que asco-dijo Katsumi

Katsumi, se más educado,es un invitado-dijo Mitsuki molesta

Hmp...como sea-dijo Katsumi

Así que a partir de hoy asistirás a Yuuei en el mismo salón de Katsumi-dijo Mitsuki

Sí, también estaré al lado de mi amigo Ryu-dijo Bova

¿Y donde está tu amigo ahora? -dijo Mitsuki

Está entrenando a una tal Izumi-dijo Bova

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese idiota esta entrenando a Deku?!-grito Katsumi

¡Katsumi compórtate!-grito Mitsuki

Sí, por lo que sé, ya llevan unos días entrenando-dijo Bova

¡No voy a quedarme a tras de esa idiota!-grito Katsumi para después levantarse y tomar a Bova de su camisa-¡Entrename!

¿Eh? -dijo Bova confundido

¡Eres igual de fuerte que ese idiota castaño ¿No? Entrename para que pueda vencerlo a él y la idiota de Deku! -grito Katsumi

Mmm...Okey, pero si solo puedo venir a comer cuando quiera-dijo Bova

Es un trato-dijo Katsumi

Genial, empezaremos cuando acabe de comer-dijo Bova

No, empezaremos ahora-dijo Katsumi comenzando a arrastrar a Bova fuera de la casa

¿Al menos puedo llevarme un plato para el camino? -dijo Bova

¡No! -grito Katsumi deprimiendo a Bova

_**FIN**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**_Varios días después_**

**_Los días fueron pasando, Ryu siguió entrenando a Izumi, y Bova entreno a Katsumi, pero no solo ellos entrenaron, __todos los alumnos de Yuuei entrenaron duro para el gran día. _**

**_El festival deportivo había llegado_**

¡HEY! ¡ACERQUENSE MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN, HOY TODOS SUS ALUMNOS FAVORITOS DEJARÁN LIBRES SUS ESPÍRITUS COMO POTROS SALVAJES! ¡EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE UA HA COMENZADO! ¡¿ESTÁN TODOS LISTOS?!-gritaba Present Mic a todo volumen

El chequeo de seguridad de la entrada está tomando mucho tiempo-dijo una reportera

Ellos fueron atacados por villanos no hace mucho, por eso es más rigurosa la seguridad, incluso muchos están inseguros si debieron llevarlo a cabo-dijo un reportero

¡Asombroso! La controversia es igual a rating, y este año a quien se debe observar es ¡a la Clase 1-A! -dijo la reportera

Ya que ellos tienen el fervor de probarse a sí mismos en su última oportunidad, y con experiencia de realizar buenos planes de combate, usualmente son los de tercer año los que están en el foco de la prensa, ¡pero este año los que llaman la atención son los de primer año! También se sabe que el hijo de Endeavor está entre los de primer año, ¡seguro la primera etapa será increíble! -era lo que la gente decía

**_Mientras tanto un grupo de tres héroes estaban caminando entre los puestos del festival_**

Una orden de takoyaki, por favor-dijo Mount Lady a un vendedor de Takoyaki

Ohh ¡es Mount Lady! -dijo el vendedor emocionado

Sin algas verdes, por favor-dijo la heroína

¿Uno, verdad? Son 500 yen –dijo el vendedor preparando la orden

Esto...no tengo tanto conmigo justo ahora – le dijo Mount Lady seductoramente al pobre vendedor de takoyakis.

¡Es gratis! –dijo el vendedor excitado por la insinuación.

¡Gracias! – gritó la heroína feliz de no gastar.

¿No tienes orgullo? –dijo Kamui– también vinimos con la intención de reclutar, pero...

Tenemos trabajo de seguridad, no queda de otra-dijo Deathgoro

Parece que están trayendo héroes profesionales de todo el país-dijo Mount Lady

**_Mientras tanto_**

**_Sala de espera del 1-A_**

**_Todos los alumnos del grupo A estaban en la sala de espera usando sus uniformes de_** **_deportes. Mientras que todos estaban esperando el inicio del festival, Ryu y Bova estaban comiendo grandes tazones de ramen_**

¿Está bien que coman antes del festival? -dijo Izumi al castaño

No podemos evitarlo, tenemos hambre-dijo Ryu llevándose todo el tazón a la boca

Shi, theñemos musha jamble-dijo Bova con la boca llena

Primero traga y luego hablas-dijo Katsumi molesta

_**Ryu y Bova siguieron comiendo y en eso la bicolor se acerco hacia la peliverde **_

Midoriya, se que soy más fuerte que tú, y también se que soy superior que ustedes dos-dijo la Todoroki mirando a Ryu y a Bova-Se las arreglaron para atraer la mirada de All Might ¿cierto? No me voy a entrometer, ¡pero voy a derrotarlos!

Vaya ¿Qué es esto, una declaración de guerra por la chica más fuerte de la clase? -dijo Kaminari

¿Por qué tanta agresividad? No tienes que decirles eso justo antes de iniciar -dijo Kirishima poniendo su mano en el hombro de la bicolor

¡No estoy aquí para jugar a los amigos! Y voy a demostrar que yo soy el más fuerte de la clase - dijo Todoroki quitando la mano de su compañero y retirándose.

No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir con derrotarme, es obvio que eres más fuerte que yo, y quizás la mayoría no son rival para ti-dijo Izumi

Oye Midoriya, no tienes que ser tan negativa-dijo Kirishima

Pero, aun así, todos, incluso los chicos de otros cursos apuntan a lo más alto, con todas sus fuerzas... yo tampoco me puedo quedar atrás, ¡iré con todas mis fuerzas! -dijo Izumi decidida

¿Que hay de ustedes dos? -dijo la bicolor viendo a los dos dragones

_**Los dos solo terminaron su ramen y luego se levantaron para ir a la puerta**_

Los esperamos afuera-dijo Ryu para luego salir junto con Bova

**_Minutos después_**

**_Estadio de Yuuei_**

¡EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE UA! LA GRAN BATALLA ENTRE JÓVENES APUNTANDO ENTRE ELLOS Y A LA CIMA, LA CONTIENDA ANUAL, DEJENME ADIVINAR, ¿TODOS USTEDES VINIERON PARA VERLOS A ELLOS, CIERTO? ¡LOS CHICOS QUE SE SOBREPUSIERON AL ATAQUE DE LOS VILLANOS! ¡EL CURSO DE HÉROES, LA CLASE 1-A!-anunciaba a todo volumen Present Mic

Hay mucha gente–decía Izumi nerviosa mientras se ocultaba detrás de Ryu

Oye, deja de estar nerviosa-dijo Ryu mientras trataba de hacer que Izumi lo soltara

¿Podremos dar lo mejor de nosotros con tantas miradas al rededor? Esto es otra prueba que tenemos que hacer por parte de Yuuei-dijo Iida

Esto realmente es una alabanza, ¡me estoy poniendo nervioso! ¿Qué tal tú, Bakugo?-dijo Kirishima

Claro que no, solo tienes pánico escénico, perdedor-dijo Bakugou

¡NO HAN ESTADO TANTO TIEMPO AL AIRE, PERO ESTA CLASE ESTÁ LLENA DE TALENTO, ¡CURSO DE HÉROES CLASE 1-B! Y LE SIGUEN LAS CLASES DE ESTUDIOS GENERALES C, D Y E, DESPUÉS DE ELLOS, VIENEN LOS CURSOS DE SOPORTE, CLASES F, G y H, Y POR ÚLTIMO LOS CURSOS DE NEGOCIOS, CLASES I, J y K, ¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PRIMER AÑO DE UA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Solo estamos aquí para hacer que se vean mejor los del curso de héroes-dijeron los del curso general

¡Es hora de la promesa del jugador! - grito Midnight

¡Miren, el árbitro para los de primer año es la heroína "+18 Midnight"! ¿Dónde está el director? ¡Como siempre, está supervisando a los de tercer año! – decía el público varonil excitados por la heroína

¿Pero que está usando Midnight-sensei? – decía Kirishima ruborizado.

Se nota que es una heroína clase-R-dijo Kaminari

¿Está bien que el árbitro sea alguien +18 clase-R? -dijo Tokoyami

Silencio, ¡mi permanencia aquí está perfectamente bien! –dijo Midnight como si hubiera escuchado a los chicos - Bien ¡representando a la clase 1-A, ¡Katsumi Bakugou!

_**La rubia camino hasta donde estaba la heroína y tomo el micrófono**_

Sensei, yo prometo, que seré el número uno– afirmó la rubia en el podio, enfrente de todos

_ ¡Sabía que haría algo así! – pensaba toda la clas excepción de Ryu y Bova_

_**Todos las clases comenzó a abuchear a la rubia y a toda la clase 1 A**_

Por lo menos sean buenos peldaños para subir-dijo Katsumi haciendo enojar más a las clases

_**La rubia bajo del podio y regreso con su clase para ponerse al lado de Bova**_

Wow, hiciste enojar a todos-dijo Bova

Hmp, como si me importara-dijo Katsumi-Voy a superar a todos esos extras, incluyéndote a ti y a ese tonto con sombrero

Bien, con eso podemos avanzar a la primera prueba. En las preliminares, conocidas como clasificatorias, muchos terminan bebiendo sus lágrimas cada año. Ahora la primera ronda de este año es... ésta – anunció la heroína, señalando una enorme pantalla de ruleta.

Una carrera de obstáculos-dijo Izumi

Es una carrera entre las once clases, la pista es un anillo de casi cuatro kilómetros alrededor del estadio, fufu ¡siempre hablamos de nuestra libertad en el campus fufufu bueno, de esto se trata, pueden hacer cualquier cosa, mientras permanezcan dentro de la pista, No importa que hagan! – dijo Midnight expidiendo su encendida emoción, así como todos los espectadores – ahora, tomen sus lugares.

_¡All might, siempre estoy pensando que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo, y aun no puedo controlar mi poder, por eso ésta vez... mírame, All Might!__\- pensó la peliverde_

¡Inicien! –grito Midnight provocando que todos arrancaran a correr.

¡AHORA ES UN MANO A MANO! ¿ESTÁS LISTO PARA COMENTAR? -dijo Present Mic a Aizawa que estaba sentado al lado suyo

Tú fuiste el que me obligó a venir-dijo Aizawa

¡EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEZ! ¿A QUE DEBEMOS PRESTAR ATENCIÓN?-dijo Present Mic

¡Esto es muy estrecho! Muévanse – decían los chicos en completo caos.

**_Pero en eso la entrada se comenzó a congelar y la Todoroki salió corriendo_**

¿Qué demonios? ¡Todo está congelado, no puedo moverme! -decían los demás participantes

Tendrás que esforzarte más, Todoroki – gritaron sus compañeros de clase eludiendo su hielo

¡Que ingenuo, Todoroki-san! – exclamó Momo saltando encima de todos con una barra de acero.

¡No te dejaré adelantarte tan fácilmente, DOS CARAS! – gritó Katsumi creando una explosión para saltar a todos.

Me atrapaste con eso una vez, no pasará de nuevo – exclamó Ojiro saltando de su ataque.

**_Lo mismo sucedió con varios de sus compañeros que lo conocían y eludieron su trampa._**

_¡Aún no puedo usar mi movimiento especial! – pensaba Ochako mientras avanzaba lentamente sobre el hielo._

Bueno, sería obvio que los de mi clase lo esquivarían, pero no pensé que tantos serían capaces de esquivarlo-dijo la bicolor mientras seguía corriendo

**_Los demás estaban caminando lentamente sobre el hielo para evitar resbalarse, pero en eso pudieron escuchar un gran estruendo y una gran corriente de aire invadió el lugar, Todoroki siguió corriendo pero en eso una gran corriente de aire paso a su lado haciéndola caer_**

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo la bicolor poniéndose de pie

_**Lo que había pasado era que Ryu y Bova habían comenzado a correr a gran velocidad, los dos dragones iban a la cabeza **_

No pienso dejarte ganar Ryu-dijo Bova

Lo mismo digo-dijo Ryu

¡ESTÓ ES INCREÍBLE, LOS PARTICIPANTES RYU Y BOVA VAN A LA CABEZA Y NINGUNO QUIERE CEDER!-grito Preent Mic

_**Los dos dragones siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a donde habían varios robots gigantes**_

¡AHORA VIENEN LOS OBSTÁCULOS, SE MUESTRAN LOS OBSTÁCULOS EN LA PRIMERA ETAPA! ¡ROBO-INFERNOS! -grito Present Mic

¿No son los robots de cero puntos? – comentó Kaminari espantado.

¿Dicen que los del curso de héroes lucharon contra eso? ¿A esto se referían por obstáculos? ¡Son demasiados, no podemos pasar! -dijeron los alumnos de curso general

¿Así que usaron estos para el examen general? – dijo Todoroki deteniéndose un poco y mirando los robots gigantes.

¿De dónde consiguieron el financiamiento para hacerlos? – preguntó Momo observando la cantidad de robots en el campo.

_**En eso Ryu y Bova se lanzaron contra los robots sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos cubrieron sus puños con Haki y golpearon a los robts haciéndolos explotar de un simple puñetazo, sorprendiendo a los demás, los dos dragones siguieron corriendo después de destruir a los robots, pero en eso Ryu vio a Izumi que iba en el ultimo lugar, el castaño se detuvo y se dio la vuelta**_

¿Eh? ¿A donde vas?-dijo Bova confundido

¡EL PARTICIPANTE RYU SE DIO LA VUELTA Y ESTA REGRESANDO!-dijo Present Mic

¿Que piensa hacer?-dijo Aizawa

_**Ryu corrió hacia donde estaba Izumi**_ _**y sin previo aviso cargo a la peliverde en sus brazos y comenzó a correr**_

¡¿Que haces?! -grito la peliverde con sus cara como tomate

¿Tú que crees? Te ayudo a ganar-dijo Ryu

**_Ryu volvió a rebasar a todos y cada vez se acercaba hacia donde estaba Bova_**

No puedo quedarme atrás-dijo Todoroki antes de congelar a los robots y seguir corriendo

¡Ella los detuvo, podemos pasar! – gritaron algunos.

Les recomiendo que no lo hagan, lo congelé cuando no tenía balance – dijo la bicolor mientras seguía corriendo- ¡por lo que se caerá a pedazos!

¡ESA CHICA DE LA CLASE 1-A! ¡ATACÓ Y BLOQUEÓ A LOS DEMÁS EN UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO, ESA CHICA ES DURA! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ES INJUSTO! -dijo Present Mic

Sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas-dijo Aizawa

¡COMO SE ESPERA DE ALGUIEN DE RECOMENDACIÓN! -dijo Present Mic

_**Bova seguía en la delantera, pero Ryu logro **_**_alcanzarlo_**

¿Regresaste por ella? -dijo Bova viendo a Izumi en los brazos de Ryu

Sí, prometí ayudarla en el festival-dijo Ryu

Ya veo, creó que haré lo mismo-dijo Bova dándose la vuelta

_**Cinco segundos pasaron para que Bova regresara con Ryu pero esta vez con Katsumi en sus **_**_brazos_**

¡¿Que demonios hago aquí contigo?! -grito la rubia furiosa

Te estoy ayudando a ganar-dijo Bova

¡No necesito tu estúpida ayuda! ¡Ahora bájame!-grito Katsumi mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Bova

¿Kacchan?

_**Katsumi volteo a su izquierda y vio a Izumi que al igual que ella era cargada por Ryu **_

Pensándolo bien, ¡Acelera! ¡No quiero perder contra ellos!-grito Katsumi

¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, LOS PARTICIPANTES RYU Y BOVA TIENEN EN SUS BRAZOS A LAS PARTICIPANTES IZUMI Y KATSUMI, Y SIGUEN CORRIENDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD!-grito Present Mic

_**Los dos dragones aceleraron el paso y llegaron al siguiente obstáculo que era un pilar de rocas**_

¡MUY BIEN, ALGUNOS LIBRARON FÁCILMENTE LA PRIMERA BARRERA! ¿PERO QUE PASARÁ CON LA SEGUNDA? ¡SI SE CAEN, PIERDEN, SI NO LES GUSTA QUIZÁS PUEDAN GATEAR, ¡ES "LA CAÍDA"! -dijo Present Mic

Pan comido-dijo Bova mientras unas alas de dragón salían de su espalda

_**El pelimorrado extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia el otro lado del pilar**_

Muy bien, sujetate fuerte-dijo Ryu

**_En eso Ryu dio un gran salto, el castaño rebaso a Bova y a Katsumi y cayo en el otro lado _**

¡INCREÍBLE, LOS PARTICIPANTES RYU E IZUMI ESTÁN EN EL PRIMER LUGAR! -dijo Present Mic-¡Y HAN LLEGADO AL ULTIMO OBSTÁCULO QUE ES EL CAMPO MINADO DIRECTO DE RAMBO 3! ESTÁN PREPARADAS PARA SER VISTAS EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN, EN CUALQUIER CASO, NO SON DEMASIADO LETALES ¡SI CAES EN UNA MINA NO MORIRÁS, SEGURAMENTE PERDERÁS ALGUNA PIERNA O LAS DOS!

Eso depende de la persona en cuestión-dijo Aizawa

_**Bova aterrizo en el otro lado del pilar y comenzó a correr mientras que Katsumi golpeaba su cabeza**_

¡Rápido, rápido! ¡No quiero perder contra Deku!-gritaba Katsumi mientras goleaba la cabeza de Bova

_**Bova siguió corriendo y alcanzo a Ryu, los dos estaban cabeza a cabeza, pero en eso el suelo se congelo haciendo que los dos dragones se resbalaran y cayeran al suelo, en eso la bicolor paso delante de ellos tomando la ventaja.**_

¡Maldita mitad mitad! ¡No perderé contra ti!-grito Katsumi poniéndose de pie

_**La rubia creó una gran explosión que la impulso a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba la Todoroki, en eso Izumi intento pararse pero sintió como era levantada del suelo**_

¿Qué haces? -dijo Izumi a Ryu que la levantaba como si no pesara nada

Te ayudo a ganar-dijo Ryu

_**En eso Ryu lanzo a Izumi con mucha fuerza creando una gran onda de aire, la peliverde rebaso a la bicolor y a la rubia, y llego a la meta **_

¡LA GANADORA DE LA CARRERA ES IZUMI MIDORIYA DE LA CLASE 1-A! -anuncio Present Mic

_**Segundos después Todoroki y Katsumi cruzaron la meta, la bicolor quedo en segundo lugar y la rubia en tercero. Katsumi estaba muy furiosa, no solo quedo en tercer lugar, si no que ****perdió**** ante Izumi y la bicolor**_

**_Todoroki solo pudo quedarse viendo como Ryu y Bova llegaban a la meta, mientras recuperaba el aliento._**

Bueno, no fuimos los primeros, pero fue una carrera divertida-dijo Ryu

Sí, en eso tienes razón, fue un buen calentamiento-dijo Bova

¡AHORA ESTÁN LLEGANDO UNO A UNO! DESPUÉS HAREMOS UNA LISTA DE LOS RESULTADOS POR AHORA ¡BUEN TRABAJO! -dijo Present Mic

**_(Aquí resultaría casi al igual que el anime con la excepción que Mineta y Toru no calificaron)_**

Deku-san, Ryu-kun estuvieron increíbles. Felicidades por el primer puesto-dijo Ochako acercándose a sus amigos

Todo fue gracias a Ryu que me ayudo mucho en la carrera-dijo Izumi

Y pensar que quedaría tan bajo con un quirk como el mío – decía Iida decaído por su desempeño.

Vamos Iida, de seguro lo harás mejor en el siguiente evento-dijo Izumi tratando de animar a su amigo

Eres muy fuerte Ryu-kun, destruiste a ese robot con un solo golpe-dijo Ochako al castaño para luego ver al pelimorado-Tú también eres muy fuerte Bova-kun

Gracias, eso se debe al entrenamiento que he tenido de mi padre y hermanos-dijo Bova

¡Así termina el primer evento de los de primer año! -grito Midnight- ¡Los cuarenta y dos ganadores serán los que participarán en el siguiente evento! Lo siento por los demás que no lo lograron, pero no se preocupen, esto es un festival y tiene que haber emoción, por lo que preparamos otras actividades para que puedan brillar, ¡para el segundo evento, hasta la caballería de prensa estará presente! Denlo todo, ¡ahora, el segundo evento, yo sé que será, pero el suspenso me está matando! ¿Qué será? Pues les diré que es... una batalla de caballería – dijo emocionada haciendo mirar a todos la pantalla.

¿Batalla de caballería? No soy bueno en eso-dijo Kaminari

No es algo que se pueda hacer individualmente ¿Cómo se llevará a cabo? -dijo Asui

¡Pueden formar equipos de dos o cuatro personas con quien quieran, y formar un caballo! Básicamente es lo mismo que una batalla de caballería, tumben a los jinetes y cuiden al suyo, excepto por una cosa, todos recibirán puntos basados en su actuación en la prueba pasada-dijo Midnight

Sí es como el sistema de puntos del examen de entrada, entonces será fácil de comprender-dijo Sato

Lo que significa, que el número de puntos será basado en quien está en cada caballo-dijo Ochako

Ya veo, es cierto– dijo Mina comprendiendo lo dicho.

¡Cállense, no digan lo que iba a decir antes que yo! Pero sí-grito la heroína-Es correcto, ¡Y la cantidad de puntos dependerá de tu posición, si eres el cuarenta y dos valdrás cinco puntos, el cuarenta y uno vale diez puntos, el cuarenta vale quince puntos y así sucesivamente! ¡Con excepción del primer puesto, cuya cabeza vale...Diez millones de puntos!

**_Ryu miro a la peliverde y vio lo pálida que se había puesto al escuchar eso_**

_Debí dejar que alguien más ganara la carrera- _Pensó la peliverde

Los que están en la cima sufrirán más, escucharán esto muchas veces en Yuuei, ¡esto es el significado del "Plus Ultra"! Si yo fuera ustedes iría por el que vale tantos puntos, ¡ésta es la prueba en la que los bajos pueden superar a los altos! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestra prueba de supervivencia! -grito Midnight emocionada

Ahora explicaré las reglas de la batalla, el tiempo límite es de quince minutos, cada equipo vale el total de la suma de los puntos de sus miembros, y los jinetes usarán una banda en la cabeza con ese número; los equipos intentarán tomar la banda de la cabeza de los demás equipos e intentar mantener todos los puntos que puedan, antes de que se acabe el tiempo, las bandas robadas deben ser usadas en el cuello, así que, mientras más robes, más difícil será el mantenerlas, y lo más importante es que si su banda es robada o su caballo se desmorona, no perderán el juego-explico la heroína

Lo que significa-dijo Momo

¿Que como somos cuarenta y dos, habrá alrededor de diez a doce equipos todo el tiempo? -dijo Sato

Es duro – dijo Aoyama con dolor de estómago.

Eso significa, que no tenemos que inquietarnos si la banda de nuestro equipo es robada al principio ¿verdad? -dijo Mina

Pero, eso será difícil si no sabes la repartición de los puntos, Mina-chan-dijo Asui

Por supuesto los quirks están permitidos, pero si alguien ataca con el propósito de tumbar a los jinetes o destrozar al caballo, recibirá una tarjeta roja y será expulsado del juego. Tienen 15 minutos, comiencen a negociar sus equipos-dijo Midnight

**_Mientras tanto en la sala de vigilancia_**

Oye ¿esa chica no se parece al chico que estaba en el incidente del lodo? -dijo Deathgoro mirando a Kamui

Tienes razón, se parecen mucho-dijo Kamui

**_Mount Lady estaba comiendo tranquila mientras veía la competencia, pero en eso vio como Ryu se acercaba a Izumi, la heroína fijo su mirada hacia el pelinegro y eso llamo la atención de sus compañeros_**

¿Pasa algo Mount Lady? -dijo Kamui

Ese chico, creó que yo lo he visto antes-dijo Mount Lady-Claro, es el chico del vídeo de Internet, aquel de derroto a ese villano

¿Hablas del chico que derroto aquel villano de un solo golpe?-dijo Kamui

Sí, sin duda es él-dijo Mount Lady

**_De regreso al estadio_**

Tranquila Izumi, yo hare equipo contigo-dijo Ryu calmando un poco a la peliverde

Muchas gracias, Ryu -dijo Izumi

Deku-san, Ryu-kun, hagamos equipo-dijo Ochako caminando hacia sus amigos

Genial solo nos falta uno, de seguro Iida también quera ser parte de nuestro equipo-dijo Izumi

Yo no lo creó-dijo Ryu

¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo Ochako

**_El castaño señalo hacia donde estaba Iida, y la castaña y la peliverde pudieron ver que este estaba en el equipo de Todoroki junto con Momo y Kaminari_**

Tenemos que conseguir otro integrante-dijo Ryu

¡Seguro, tú me vas a necesitar en tu equipo! Chica del primer puesto-dijo una chica de cabello rosado apareciendo de la nada

¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Izumi

Eres la chica de antes-dijo Ochako

Yo soy del curso de soporte, Hatsume Mei. No te conozco, pero déjame usar tu posición-dijo la peli rosada-Si me uno a ti, entonces naturalmente también recibiré bastante atención, y es una gran oportunidad para mostrar a las grandes empresas a mis súper lindos bebés, lo que quiere decir que esas empresas verán a mis lindos bebés

¿Bebés, grandes compañías? ¿De que estas hablando? -dijo Ryu

Y creo que será beneficioso para ti el tenerme en tu equipo, ya que el curso de apoyo tiene de propósito crear equipos para ayudar a los héroes a controlar mejor sus quirks-dijo Mei ignorando la pregunta de Ryu-Pueden hacer uso de cualquiera de mis bebés en la batalla, lo cual les dará mucho apoyo, tengo muchos y muy variados, así que estoy casi segura de que encontrarán uno que les guste y se ajuste a ustedes. Un ejemplo sería esto-dijo la peli rosa mostrando una mochila jet

¡¿No me digas que ese es el jet del héroe aéreo de Busted Hero?!-dijo la peliverde emocionada

Así es, y no solo tengo jets, tengo muchos más bebes que te pueden ayudar-dijo Mei

Muy bien, estas dentro-dijo Izumi

¡Bien, casi es hora de comenzar! -grito Midnight

¡Oye!-grito Katsumi a Bova que estaba parado sin hacer nada

¿Que pasa? -dijo Bova

¡Haz equipo conmigo!-grito Katsumi

Okey-dijo Bova

Los escogí porque pensé que sería una buena combinación. Kaminari, tú vas a la izquierda, tú mandaras algunas chispas para asegurarte que nunca se acerquen los enemigos-dijo la bicolor mirando a su equipo- Yaoyorozu, tú iras a la derecha, tú nos harás unas sabanas aislantes y además proporcionaras cualquier tipo de defensa y movilidad que puedas. Iida tú serás la principal fuente de movilidad y defensa física.

Así podrás utilizar tus lados de fuego y hielo para atacar, ¿correcto? - dijo Iida

No, en batalla, no usaré mi poder de fuego, de ninguna manera–la Todoroki fríamente mirando hacia el público.

Oye, despierta Eraser, sus quince minutos para formar equipos y estrategias casi acaban –dijo Present Mic a su compañero que estaba descansando - ¡DESPUÉS DE 15 MINUTOS, LOS CHICOS ELIGIERON SUS EQUIPOS Y ESTRATEGIAS, ¡Y HAN FORMADO DOCE CABALLOS QUE SE ALINEAN EN EL CAMPO!

Hay algunos equipos interesantes-dijo Aizawa

**_(Nota: Los equipos quedarían al igual del anime con la excepción que Tokoyami haría equipo con Asui,Sero y Mezo)_**

¡AHORA PREPÁRENSE PARA LAS LÁGRIMAS DE LA BATALLA, ALISTEN SUS GRITOS DE GUERRA! Y DISPAREN LA SEÑAL ¡ES LA BATALLA DE CABALLERÍA DE YUUEI! -dijo Present Mic- ¡BIEN, YA HICIERON SUS EQUIPOS! ¿VERDAD? NO LES PREGUNTARÉ SI ESTÁN LISTOS O NO.

Atentos, somos el objetivo de todos-dijo Jack y las chicas asintieron

**_La cuenta regresiva comenzó, y todos miraban al equipo de Izumi_**

¡Comiencen!

_**FIN**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

¡Comiencen! -grito Nemuri y como era de esperarse todos los equipos fueron tras Izumi

**_Pero todos retrocedieron cuando un gran remolino de fuego rodeo al equipo de la peluquería, el causante de eso era Ryu el cual tenía fuego en sus manos_**

Draco-dijo la Todoroki mirando el remolino de fuego

Todoroki, Estados Unidos tú hielo para parar el fuego-dijo Kaminari

Lo intentare-dijo Shoto antes de atacar con su hielo, pero cuando este hizo contacto con el fuego solo se evaporo-No le hizo nada

_¿Mi hielo no sirve? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Qué clase de fuego es este? -_ pensó la bicolor

**_Mientras dentro del remolino de fuego_**

Que calor-dijo Ochako limpiándose el sudor de la frente

¿No deberíamos ir por más puntos? -Dijo Izumi

En este momento somos el blanco de todos por los diez millones, estaremos a salvo dentro del remolino-dijo Ryu-Solo no se muevan mucho y podremos ...

_**En eso una gran corriente de aire invadió el lugar, la corriente era tan fuerte que estaba arrastrando a algunos estudiantes y casi mandaba a volar a la gente de las gradas. La corriente de aire deshizo, el remolino de fuego de Ryu, el castaño viola al responsable del cual era Bova que estaba haciendo equipo con Kirishima, Mina y Katsumi. El peli morado había creado la corriente de aire con sus grandes alas de dragón. Ryu oculto sus alas y miro al castaño**_

No pensaste que te dejaría ganar esto tan fácil ¿Verdad? -Dijo Bova

Sabía que tu serías el único que podría deshacer mi remolino-dijo Ryu

¡Ya deja de hablar! -Grito Katsuki antes de golpear la cabeza de Bova -¡Vamos por los diez millones!

Okey, aquí vamos-dijo Bova

_**El equipo de Katsumi corrió hacia el equipo de la peliverde **_

Izumi-dijo Ryu viendo a la peliverde

Sí-dijo Izumi acomodándose el jet que Mei le había enseñado

_**Katsumi estaba a pocos centímetros de quitarle los diez millones a Izumi, pero el equipo de la peliverde de la nada salio volando**_

¿Pero que demonios? -Dijo Bova

Bien hecho-dijo Ryu

_**En pocos segundos, el equipo de Izumi aterrizó en el suelo y llegó a correr**_

¿Qué consideró? ¿Les gustan mis bebes? Son lindos ¿Verdad? -dijo Mei

Tus bebes son fantásticos Hatsume, gracias a ellos nuestra maniobrabilidad es perfecta-dijo Izumi

Debo admitir que en realidad tus bebes son muy útiles-dijo Ryu

¿Verdad que lo son? -dijo Mei feliz

Solo porque yo hice los flotar-susurro Ochako

_**Pero en eso es una gran aparición de Hielo apareció enfrente de ellos, iban a dar la vuelta pero otra pared de hielo **_**_apareció, en eso el equipo de Todoroki los acorralo_**

No tienen a donde ir-dijo la Bicolor

Eso crees-dijo Ryu encendiendo fuego en su mano derecha

**¡HIKEN! [Puño de fuego]**

_**Ryu lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego derritiendo las paredes de hielo, el equipo de la peluquería iba otra vez a volar pero Todoroki se adelanto y congelo el Jet **_

¡No, mi bebé! -Grito Mei preocupada por su Jet

¿Ahora qué? -Dijo Ochako

¡Corran! -Grito Ryu

_**El equipo de la peluquería comenzó a correr, pero en eso la Bicolor congela el suelo, lo que hizo que el equipo de Izumi se detuviera de golpe para que no se resbalara** _

Diablos-dijo Ryu

Ahora esos diez millones de puntos son nuestros-dijo Todoroki

_**El equipo de la bicolor fue corriendo por los diez millones, Ryu prendió fuego en sus manos listo para defender los diez millones, pero de la nada enfrente del equipo Todoroki **_**_apareció una cola de dragón que les detuvo el paso, Shiori miro al equipo de Katsumi y vio que la cola era de Bova_**

¡Mantente lejos maldita mitad-mitad! ¡Esos diez millones son míos! -Grito Katsumi

_**Ryu aprovecho la distracción para descongelar el hielo y él y su equipo se fueron corriendo **_

_**Minutos después **_

**_Pasaron los minutos y la competencia estaba a un minuto de terminar, la competencia se había puesto muy reñida, varios equipos perdieron sus puntos mientras que otros intentaban robar los puntos de los otros equipos. El equipo de Shiori y Katsumi habían ganado algunos puntos, pero los dos solos tenían un objetivo en común, los diez millones de puntos_**

**_El equipo de la peluquería estaba corriendo, pero de repente fueron acorralados por el equipo de Shoto, el cual los habían creado muros de hielo a su alrededor de nuevo, Ryu iba a usar su fuego de nuevo para derretir el hielo, pero funcionó como Bova estaba cerca _**

Estamos acorralados ¿Qué haremos? -dijo Ochako

Izumi, ¿Recuerdas lo que entrenamos estos últimos días? -dijo Ryu mirando a la peliverde

Te refieres a eso-dijo Izumi y el castaño asintió-Pero aun no estoy acostumbrada a usarlo

Confía en ti mismo, cuando te de la señal hazlo-dijo Ryu para ver a Ochako ya Mei-Ustedes dos, cuando de la señal trazada de seguirme lo más rápido que puedan

¿Qué planean hacer? -dijo Ochako

Solo síganos la corriente-dijo Ryu mirando a la peliverde-Prepárate

Muy bien-dijo Izumi y de la nada su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura eléctrica de color verde

Chicos, solo queda un minuto, y después de usar esta técnica quedaré inservible-dijo Iida

¿Iida, que estás planeando? -dijo Shiori

Cuento con ustedes ... agárrense fuerte ... asegúrate de obtenerlo, Todoroki-kun ¡Sobre-Torsión ... ReciproBurst! -grito Iida corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el equipo de Izumi

¡Ahora Izumi! -grito Ryu

_Al momento que Ryu grito, y la película dio un gran salto al cielo, evitando que Shoto le arrebatara la banda de los diez millones de puntos_

Maldición, hemos fallado-dijo la Todoroki

_Rápidamente Ryu salió corriendo tras la película siendo seguido por Ochako y Mei_

¿LA JINETE MIDORIYA SE SEPARO DE SU CABALLO, ESO ES LEGAL? -dijo micrófono presente

Es valido mientras no caiga al suelo-dijo Midnight

¡OH, EL CABALLO DE MIDORIYA ESTA CORRIENDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD PARA ATRAPARLA! -dijo Present Mic viendo como Ryu corría a gran velocidad para atrapar a Izumi- ¡LES RECUERDO QUE SOLO QUEDAN TREINTA SEGUNDOS!

_Solo tengo que evitar que Izumi toque el suelo y habremos ganado- __Pensó Jack mientras seguía corriendo_

_Pero en eso escucho una fuerte explosión y miro al cielo para ver como Katsumi se había impulsado con sus explosiones y estaba a pocos metros de Izumi_

¡Te tengo Deku, esos diez mil puntos son míos! -grito la rubia impulsándose con otra explosión

_Maldita sea, no tengo otra opción -_ analizaron Ryu antes de dar un gran salto

_**Pero no fue el ****único ****que salto, Bova al igual que Ryu, dio un gran salto para atrapar a la rubia**_

¡Izumi, ven hacia mí! -grito Ryu estirando sus manos

_La peliverde estiro sus brazos para poder tomar una de las manos de Ryu, pero vio como Katsumi ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, la rubia estaba a muy poco de tomar la banda de los diez millones de puntos, y la peluquería estaba por tomar la mano derecha de Ryu hasta que ..._

¡EL TIEMPO SE ACABÓ! -grito Presente Mic

**_Al escuchar eso Katsumi cayo encima de Bova, Izumi cayó también, pero está perdido a Ryu perdido, cayendo encima de él_**

_Maldición_ \- Pensó Shiori con frustración.

¡LOS LUGARES QUEDARON ASÍ! ¡PRIMER LUGAR INTOCABLE, EL EQUIPO MIDORIYA! -dijo micrófono presente

¡Ganamos Ryu! –Grito Izumi emocionado levantado a ver al castaño, pero al momento que lo vio vio como sus caras estaban muy cercas, eso hizo que los dos se sonrojaran se levantaran rápidamente y desviaran las miradas

Muy buen trabajo Izumi-dijo Ryu mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Sí, también tú-dijo Izumi

¡SEGUNDO LUGAR EQUIPO BAKUGO!

Rayos, estuvimos tan cerca– dijo Mina cansada agitando sus manos.

Oye ¿Estas bien? -Dijo Bova viendo a la rubia que seguía encima de él

¡Maldita sea! -grito Katsumi furiosa

¡TERCER LUGAR EQUIPO TODOROKI!

Lo siento, si tan solo fuera más rápido podríamos haber tomado los puntos-dijo Iida

Estuvo bien Iida. De cualquier manera, quedamos calificados-dijo Shiori

Y ÚLTIMO LUGAR ¡EQUIPO TETSUTET ... ESPERA! ¿QUÉ, EQUIPO SHINZO? ¿CUÁNDO PASO ESTO? -dijo micrófono presente

Jajaja gracias por su trabajo - pronunció Shinzo apartándose de su equipo, que estaba confuso.

¡Y ÉSTOS SON LOS EQUIPOS QUE AVANZARÁN A LA FINAL! -dijo micrófono presente

Muy bien, pasamos a los finales, a partir de ahora comienza lo difícil-dijo Ryu mirando a la peluquería-¿Estas preparada?

Sí-dijo Izumi

¡LOS PRÓXIMOS EVENTOS COMENZARÁN DENTRO DE 1 HORA, ASÍ QUE HABRÁ UNA PAUSA PARA QUE DESAYUNEMOS! Oye Eraser Head, vamos a comer-dijo Present Mic

Yo voy a dormir-dijo Aizawa

Pasamos a las finales, Deku-san-dijo Ochako a la peliverde mientras caminaban al comedor

Sí, pero la verdad se lo que debemos a Ryu, él fue que planeo todo-dijo Izumi

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ryu-kun? -dijo Iida acercándose a sus amigas

Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo veo por ningún lado-dijo Izumi viendo alrededor

**_Mientras tanto_**

**_Dentro del estadio_**

¡Hola, ha pasado un tiempo! Vamos a tomar té, ¡Endeavor! - dijo All Might al héroe de fuego que vio casualmente.

All Might-dijo Endeavour

No había visto desde que hablamos con la prensa hace diez años. Te vi, así que pensé que quería saludar-dijo All Might

Ya veo, bueno, si ya terminaste, déjame en paz ¿Té? Deja de jugar, iré a la sala de descanso, ¡piérdete! -dijo Endeavor

¡No seas tan frío! Tu hija, la joven Shiori lo hizo fantástico sin utilizar la mitad de su poder, ¿es porque fue instruido bien? -dijo Todo poder

¿Qué intentas decir? -dijo Endeavor

Bueno, quiero saber cómo elevar a la siguiente generación-dijo All Might

¿Qué supones que te voy a decir? ¡Esa actitud tuya siempre me ha molestado! - dijo Endeavor retirándose del lugar.

Ah lo siento-dijo All Might

Solo recuerda una cosa, ella es una chica que tarde o temprano te superará, ¡la creé para ese propósito! -dijo Endeavor

¿De qué estás hablando? -dijo All Might

Ell está en su etapa rebelde ahora, pero te superará, ¡yo me encargare de eso! -dijo Endeavor

**_Mientras en uno de los pasillos del estadio_**

Oye, ¿Te puedes apurar? me muero de hambre-dijo Ryu mientras miraba a Shiori

Debo reconocer que haya fuera de hiciste bien, probablemente tomaste todo el control de tu equipo-dijo Shoto-Pero hay algo que me llamo mucha la atención y ese fue tu fuego

¿Mi fuego? -dijo Ryu

Así es, ni siquiera mi hielo le podría hacer algo, solo se derritió, ese fuego es similar al de mi padre, el héroe número dos, Endeavour-dijo Shiori

Oh, conque es por eso, bueno en realidad mi fuego es similar al de mi padre-dijo Ryu

¿Tú padre? -Dijo Shiori

Sí, mi papá es un gran peleador y un gran maestro de magia de fuego-dijo Ryu

¿Magia? ¿No quieres decir Quirk? -Dijo Shiori confundida

No, él como mi hermano y yo, somos dragón Slayers de fuego-dijo Ryu confundiendo más a la bicolor-Oh, claro, tu no entiendes lo que digo ya que en tu mundo, no existe la magia

Escucha no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, iré directo al grano-dijo Shiori seria-¿Sabes acerca de los matrimonios selectivos de Quirks?

No-dijo Ryu

Eso se volvió un gran problema para la segunda y tercera generación, debido a los caprichos "anormales", ellos decidieron optar por mejorar sus propios capricho, escogiendo sus cónyuges determinados en eso, forzando a las personas a casarse, la forma antigua de pensar provocada Por la falta de ética -dijo Shiori y Ryu se sorprendió- Mi padre es alguien con logros y muy rico, haciendo uso de eso, conquistó a la familia de mi madre y se apoderó del quirk de ella. O sea, que él me crío para tener un héroe tan fuerte que supere a All Might, cumpliendo su ambición, por eso no se me hace raro que haya obtenido una otra mujer para lograr su maldita ambición. Que se pudra, no me convertiré en su herramienta, en mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre estaba llorando, ella cambiaría "su lado izquierdo es horrible", dijo lo mismo cuando me arrojó agua hirviendo al rostro. Básicamente me quiero enfrentar a ti ya Midoriya para demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser el mejor sin usar su peculiaridad. No, tomaré el primer puesto rechazando totalmente su peculiaridad

Dime ¿Porque me dices estó? -Dijo Ryu

Se que tú y Midoriya se han ganado la atención de All Might, no se que ve en ustedes pero solo quiero decirte algo, te supere a ti ya Midoriya, me da igual que tipo de relación tengan con All Might. Los superare usando solo mi lado derecho-dijo Shiori

Acepto tú reto-dijo Ryu antes de comenzar a caminar a la cafetería

_**Mientras en la **_**_cafetería_**

_**Bova estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Katsumi, el pelimorado tenía montones de platos de comida que rápidamente estaba devorando, los demás alumnos de la cafetería veían con asombro al dragón que comía sin parar, Katsumi por su parte seguía muy molesta por no haber conseguido los diez millones de puntos y no haber quedado en primer lugar **_

Oye ¿Sigues enfadada por perder?-dijo Bova

¡Yo no perdí! ¡¿Okey?! ¡Si no fuera por el maldito tiempo habría ganado esos diez millones de puntos!-grito furiosa Katsumi

Como tú digas-dijo Bova comenzando de comer un plato de arroz y haciendo enojar más a Katsumi

¡¿Que hay de ti?! ¡No hiciste gran cosa! ¡¿Porque no usaste tus habilidades para ganar?!-grito Katsumi

Sencillo-dijo Bova bajando el plato de arroz-Debo contenerme, si fuera enserio muchos podrían salir lastimados o peor, muertos

_**En eso Ryu llego a la cafetería, el castaño c**__amino **hasta la mesa donde estaban Izumi, Iida y Ochako para después sentarse**_

¿A dónde fuiste Ryu-kun? -dijo Ochako

Tuve que atender un pequeño asunto-dijo Ryu

Ya ordenamos comida para los cuatro, y descuida pedimos suficiente comida para ti, no tardara en llegar-dijo Izumi

Gracias, chicos-dijo Ryu

**_En eso Shiori por la mesa de Ryu y sus amigos, y los dos se dieron miradas desafiantes_**

**_Más tarde en el estadio_**

¡AHORA QUE EL ALMUERZO TERMINÓ, FINALMENTE ES HORA DE ANUNCIAR EL ÚLTIMO EVENTO! PERO ANTES DE ESO, ¡HAY BUENAS NOTICIAS PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO PASARON A LAS FINALES! ESTO ES UN FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO, ASÍ QUE HAREMOS VARIOS JUEGOS RECREACIONALES EN LOS QUE TODOS PUEDEN PARTICIPAR, ¡INCLUSO HEMOS TRAÍDO ANIMADORAS DE AMÉRICA PARA CALENTAR LAS COSAS! -grito Present Mic- ¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Aizawa

**_En el estadio se podían ver a las chicas de la clase 1-A que estaban usando uniformes de porristas_**

¡¿Qué paso con la clase A?! -grito Present Mic

**_Las chicas solo miraron como todos las miraban, en especial sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría de ellos se miraban serenos, pero a simple vista miraban como todos tenían un sonrojo en la cara al verlas usando esos trajes, no solo las faldas eran cortas, sino que las blusas eran ajustadas y pequeñas que marcaban sus pechos, cada una tenía una expresión de muerte. Izumi tuvo una de vergüenza... y tristeza al ver como Ryu apartaba la vista para mirar a otro lado, por su parte Katsumi tenía una gran expresión asesina en su cara, no solo porque la habían obligado a usar ese uniforme de porrista, porque vio como Bova se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír por verla así_**

¡Mineta, Kaminari! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a engañarnos?! - grito Momo con enojo a sus dos compañeros, quienes solo sonrieron mientras ambos levantaron su pulgar derecho en aprobación ya que ellos las habían engañado para que se vistieran así

La última ronda pelearemos uno contra uno... ¡Me pararé en el escenario que vi año con año en la TV! -grito Kirishima emocionado

¿El año pasado hubo un torneo? -dijo Mina

Todos los años es diferente, pero siempre hay un enfrentamiento uno contra uno-dijo Sero

Ahora vamos a hacer un sorteo para decidir los combates. Una vez decidido el emparejamiento, tendremos los juegos recreacionales y finalizando iniciaremos-dijo Midnight- Los dieciséis finalistas pueden decidir si participan o no en los eventos recreativos, estoy segura de que quieren guardar fuerzas para sus combates. Ahora, el primer grupo que ganó...

¡Con permiso, disculpe! Yo...me quiero retirar-dijo Ojiro

Ojiro-kun ¿por qué? – preguntó iIzumi mpactada

Es una rara oportunidad para que los Profesionales te vean- dijo Iida

Apenas recuerdo algo sobre la batalla de caballería, hasta el final en el que estaba en un puesto clasificatorio-dijo Ojiro-Probablemente sea por el quirk de ese sujeto...

_Quién estaba con Ojiro-kun era..._ \- pensó Izumi viendo a los alumnos.

Sé que ésta es una oportunidad única y desperdiciarla es una estupidez. Sin embargo, todos aquí se esforzaron al máximo para llegar a sus puestos, no puedo participar, si ni siquiera sé lo que ocurrió-dijo Ojiro

Sí, en ese caso yo sería igual que tú. Entonces yo tampoco lo haré-dijo Mina

No es así, es una cuestión de orgullo. Yo no quería que fuera así-dijo Ojiro

Soy Shouda Nirengeki de la clase B, también quiero retirarme por la misma razón, no importa la habilidad, dejar ganar a alguien que no hizo ningún esfuerzo, ¿no cree que va contra el espíritu del Festival Deportivo? -dijo un joven regordete de baja estatura

¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¡Son tan varoniles! –dijo Kirishima mientras que lágrimas varoniles brotaban de sus ojos

Que evento tan inusual -comento Present Mic

Pero la decisión queda en el árbitro Midnight-dijo Aizawa

Una charla tan juvenil como esa es algo que...¡me gusta! ¡Shouda y Ojiro, acepto su retiro! – exclamó Midnight casi excitada.

_Ella eligió basada en sus gustos-_pensaron los participantes

Yo, voy a hacerlo–dijo Aoyama con una mano en el hombro de Ojiro.

En ese caso, debemos mover a dos personas del quinto lugar de la batalla de caballería, el equipo Kendo... – dijo la heroína mirando al equipo que quedó quinto y congelado en el combate.

Si es así. Entonces deberían ser los que se mantuvieron luchando hasta el final y no nosotras que nos quedamos paradas la mayoría de la competencia, ¡el equipo Tetsutetsu! ¿Correcto? -dijo Kendo buscando la aprobación de su equipo, el cual también estuvo de acuerdo.

¡Kendo! –dijo Tetsutetsu asombrado por su proposición.

No es una conclusión o por compañerismo, solo creo que es la decisión acertada – exclamo junto a sus compañeras de equipo-dijo Kendo

¡Chicas, UAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó Tetsutetsu con lágrimas varoniles

¡Después de decidirlo, Tetsutetsu y Shiozaki serán los que completan los dieciséis! ¡Éste es el emparejamiento basado en los sorteos! -grito Midnight

_Los combates quedarían de la siguiente forma:_

_Midoriya Izumi vs Hitoshi Shinso_

_Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima_

_Draco D. Ryu vs Todoroki Shiori_

_Tannin Bova vs Momo Yaoyorozu _

_Iida Tenya vs Hatsume Mei_

_Mina Ashido vs Aoyama Yuga_

_Katsumi Bakugou vs Uraraka Ochako_

_Denki Kaminari vs Shiozaki Ibara_

¿De nuevo? ¡Esto es muy molesto! - gritaron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu al mismo tiempo

Mesieur, es una pena que pelees contra mí-dijo Aoyama

Voy a darlo todo-dijo Mina

¿Shinso? ¿Acaso él será... – preguntaba la peliverde curiosa viendo la pantalla de combates

¿Eres tú, ¿verdad? Midoriya Izumi – preguntó shinso dirigiéndose a la chica – espero nuestro encuentro.

**_Izumi estaba por responder, pero le taparon la boca_**

Izumi – dijo Ojiro cubriendo la boca de la peliverde con su cola

¿Qué sucede Ojiro-kun? – preguntó la peliverde curiosa

No respondas a sus provocaciones–dijo Ojiro seriamente

¿Eh? ¿Uraraka? -dijo Katsumi mirando el tablero, matando de nervios a la castaña

¿Yaoyorozu? -dijo Bova viendo el tablero

Esa soy yo-dijo Momo dando un paso adelante

Ya veo-dijo Bova viendo a la pelinegro

Vaya, parece que pelearemos antes de lo previsto-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa a la bicolor que tenía una expresión seria-Bueno, espero que demos un buen combate-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Shiori la cual la rechazo

¡BUENO, DEJANDO DE LADO EL TORNEO POR UN MOMENTO, ¡DISFRUTEMOS DE LOS EVENTOS RECREATIVOS! -grito Present Mic

**_Los eventos recreativos fueron desde atrapar unas pelotas gigantes, a una búsqueda del tesoro en donde los chicos debían encontrar o pedir prestado lo que estaba escrito en las tarjetas que agarraron, mientras que todos los chicos del torneo decidían tomar su tiempo, por su parte las chicas de la clase A, a excepción de Katsumi y Shiori que se fueron a cambiar, se quedaron con sus trajes de porristas animando el lugar, o mejor dicho, solo Uraraka, Hagakure, Ashido y Tsuyu se miraban alegres, o eso aparentaba Tsuyu ya que ella mantenía ese rostro tranquilo suyo, por su parte Jirou estaba sentada viendo a sus compañeros, Momo apenas movía los pompones tratando de ser positiva y entrar a esa naturaleza deportiva que había por todo el lugar y la peliverde se moría de vergüenza al ser vista así_**

**_Mientras tanto _**

_**Ryu estaba recargado en una pared pensando todo lo que le había dicho Shiori**_

[¿Porqué sigues pensando en esa chica?]-dijo Ddraig

Ella me preocupa-dijo Ryu

[Pero ni siquiera la conoces]-dijo Ddriag

Eso lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentir la necesidad de ayudarla-dijo Bova

Oye niño

**_Ryu volteo a ver quien lo había llamado, y se trataba de _****_el héroe número dos, Endeavor, el padre de Shiori _**

Te he estado observando, sin duda alguna eres un chico sorprendente, pero quiero que sepas que mi Shiori te ganara-dijo Endeavor

Así que usted es el padre de Shiori-dijo Ryu viendo al héroe

Así es, solo quiero decirte que mi Shiori tiene la maravillosa tarea de destronar a All Might, de ésta forma, la lucha entre ustedes dos, será una buena simulación de aprendizaje-dijo Endeavor-Así que espero que le des una buena pelea

**_Ryu no dijo nada y se fue de ahí_**

Ahora porque odia tanto a su padre-dijo Ryu mientras caminaba

[Es un completo idiota]-dijo Ddraig-[Me recuerda al estúpido ex-marido de tu madre]

**_Más tarde_**

**_Los eventos recreativos habían terminado, y la hora de los combates habia llegado_**

¡HEY CHICOS ¿ESTÁN LISTOS?!- grito Present Mic haciendo que todos enloquezcan, el campo de batalla ya estaba listo, era una arena hecha por el héroe profesional Cemetoss quien estaba sentado en una silla de cemento y haría de intermediario. - ¡Después de tantos eventos! ¡De tanta emoción y espíritu de lucha de los estudiantes! ¡Las batallas de 1 contra 1 por fin comienzan, el evento que todos queríamos ver al fin llego! ¡La única persona en la cual podrán confiar es en ustedes mismos! ¡Sin embargo si ser un héroe significa que pasan por situaciones así, día a día es algo que deben aceptar! ¡Voluntad, habilidad, resistencia y Juicio! ¡Es hora de colocar todo eso y más en este campo de batalla y llegar a la cima, obteniendo una gloriosa victoria! ¡Así que, sin más preámbulos, empecemos con las peleas! - grito a todo pulmón el rubio haciendo que el público grite de emoción, por su parte los demás competidores se encontraban en los asientos de cada grado, observado detenidamente la primera pelea que se llevaría a cabo. - ¡La primera pelea es de la joven que causó furor en la primera competencia junto con otro compañero de su clase, la chica que gano 10 millones de puntos, de la clase A del departamento de héroes...! ¡Midoriya Izumi! Contra, bueno, pedimos disculpas ya que él es solo un simple alumno, del departamento de estudios generales ¡Shinsou Hitoshi! - la multitud solo grito mientras los dos participantes se subían al cuadrilátero para la pelea. - ¡Las reglas son simples! ¡Si su oponente sale del ring, queda noqueado, o dice "me rindo" ganan la pelea! ¡No deben preocuparse de salir lastimados! ¡Una Recover Girls está preparada esperando a la par del escenario para atenderlos! ¡Así que no tengan miedo y vayan con todo! ¡Claro que poner en riesgo la vida de su contrincante a propósito no está permitido, sí hacen eso serán descalificados inmediatamente! ¡Recuerden que los héroes solo deben atacar sin misericordia contra los villanos! ¡Sin más que decir, comiencen! - la batalla empezó, la primera batalla de ese torneo empezaba al fin

**_(Bueno todos ya sabemos cómo resulto la pelea, Izumi gano la pelea al sacar a Shinso de la plataforma, y para no ser largo el capítulo)_**

¡AHORA EL SEGUNDO COMBATE!-grito Present Mic mientras que Ryu y Shiori caminaban a la plataforma-¡EL CHICO QUE HA CREADO UN GRAN IMPACTO DURANTE TODO EL DÍA DRACO D. RYU CONTRA LA CHICA QUE ENTRO POR RECOMENDACIÓN E HIJA DEL HÉROE NUMERO DOS, SHIORI TODROKI!

**_Mientras en otra parte_**

**_Shigaraki estaba en una habitación observando el festival desde una computadora_**

Es él, ese es el maldito mocoso que desintegro a Nomu-dijo Tomura con odio viendo al castaño

¿Ese es el chico?-dijo una vox

Sí-dijo Tomura

Interesante, solo observa cuidadosamente y prepárate, Shigaraki Tomura, esos niños serán obstáculos para ti en el futuro-dijo la voz

_**De regreso al estadio **_

_**Ryu y Shiori ya estaban arriba de la plataforma listos para pelear**_

¡QUE EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL DÍA! ¡COMIENCE!-grito Present Mic

_**FIN**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

¡Inicien! -grito Midnight

_**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la bicolor ataco al castaño usando su hielo para congelarlo en un gran bloque de hielo, todos se quedaron impactados por ver el gran bloque de hielo, que era casi tan grande como la mitad del estadio. Tambien comenzaron a preocuparse por Ryu que estaba congelado en medio del bloque **_

¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, SHIORI TODOROKI ACABA DE CONGELAR A DRACO D. RYU EN UN GRAN BLOQUE DE HIELO! -grito Present Mic

Parece que el combate termino-dijo Aizawa

Shiori Todoroki ga...

_**Antes de que Midnight terminara de hablar, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, todos los presentes se asustaron por el temblor, pero en eso pudieron ver como el hielo poco a poco se estaba rompiendo **_

**¡PAAAMMMM!**

_**El bloque de hielo se rompió por completo en pequeños pedazos dejando libre a Ryu**_

Ufff, que frío, me tomaste por sorpresa con ese ataque-dijo Ryu mientras se frotaba los brazos

¡INCREÍBLE, EL PARTICIPANTE RYU SE HA LIBERADO DEL HIELO COMO SI NO FUERA LA GRAN COSA! -grito Present Mic

_**Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder **_

Sabía que eso no te iba a detener-dijo Shiori

**_Rápidamente_**_** la bicolor ataco a Ryu con grandes pilares de hielo, el castaño tan solo se quedo parado en donde estaba, apretó fuerte su puño derecho y lanzo un puñetazo al aire contra los pilares **_

**¡PAAAAMMMM!**

_**Los pilares de hielo fueron fácilmente destruidos por la presión del puño de Ryu, Shiori al ver eso quedo sorprendida, pero no solo ella, todos los del estadio quedaron boca abiertas al ver lo que hizo el castaño**_

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-dijo Ryu haciendo enfurecer a Shiroi

¡Ahora veras!-grito Shiori creando otros pilares hacia Ryu

**¡PAAAAMMMM!**

_**De nuevo con la presión de su puño, Ryu destruyo los pilares de hielo. Shirori al ver eso se lanzó contra el castaño, la bicolor le comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos, pero estos eran ****inútiles**** ya que Ryu los esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Shiori no se daba por vencida y ****seguía**** lanzandole golpes al castaño hasta que este le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que la mando a volar**_

¡UN GOLPE DIRECTO! –grito Present Mic

_**Shiori casi caía fuera de la plataforma, pero la bicolor creó una pared de hielo detrás suyo para evitar su caía. Shiroi pudo sentir algo ****escurriendo**** de su nariz, paso su ****nariz**** y vio que se trataba de su sangre**  
_

_**Shiori se limpio la sangre y de nuevo se lanzó contra el castaño, le lanzó un puñetazo que Ryu esquivo para ****después**** darle una fuerte patada al estomago que no solo le saco el aire y la hizo escupir sangre, la hizo retroceder varios metros, si no fuera por la pared de hielo que estaba detrás de ella, hubiera caído fuera de la plataforma**_

_**Shiori cayó al suelo ****sujetándose**** el estomago mientras ****tosía**** un poco de sangre y trataba de recuperar el aire. Pero para su sorpresa el castaño ****apareció**** enfrente de ella y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la cabeza de la bicolor impacto contra la pared de hielo, ****destruyéndola**** con su cabeza**_

_**Todos los del estadios estaban muy preocupados al ver lo brutal que Ryu estaba siendo con Shiori **_

_**En las gradas **_

¿Porque Ryu está siendo tan cruel con Shiori-san?-dijo Izumi preocupada por la bicolor

¿Cruel?-dijo Bova llamando la atención de la peliverde- Ryu ni siquiera esta peleando en serio

_**Eso sorprendió a toda la clase 1A **_

Él esta siendo muy suave con esa chica por alguna razón-dijo Bova

Entonces ¿Ryu no esta peleando enserio?-dijo Izumi

No, esa ni siquiera es la mitad de su fuerza-dijo Bova sorprendiendo más a la clase

_**De regreso a la pelea**_

_**Shiori se levanto del suelo, la bicolor ahora tenía sangre saliendo de su frente por el golpe que Ryu le había dado, Shiori miro con furia a Ryu y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lanzarle pilares de hielo sin parar. Ryu tan solo destruyo todos los pilares de hielo de un puñetazo, Shiori siguió lanzando pilares de hielo, en eso Ryu pudo ver como los pilares de hielo, iban cada vez más lentos, Ryu ya no destruyo los pilares de hielo, solo los esquivaba. En eso esquivo un pilar de hielo y corrió hacia Shiori para darle un fuerte puñetazo que la mando al suelo**_

¡SHIORI ESTÁ EN EL SUELO!-Grito Present Mic

_**Shiori poco a poco se lento del suelo, al estar de pie se limpio la sangre que salia de su labio inferior y miro a Ryu**_

Aun puedo pelear-dijo Shiori

¿Porque?-dijo Ryu confundiendo a la Bicolor-¿Porque no usas todo tu poder?

_**Eso hizo enfurecer a Shiori y se lanzó contra el castaño**_

¡Eso no te importa! -grito Shiori

**_Shiori trato de golpear a Ryu pero el castaño esquivo el golpe, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Shiori que la mando de nuevo al suelo _**

**_Mientras con Endeavor_**

_**El héroe numero dos tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro al como "Su creación" estaba siendo fácilmente derrotada por Ryu**_

_Es imposible que Shiori pierda, ella tiene la tarea de superar a All Might-pensó Endeavor mientras miraba a Ryu-¿Quien demonios es ese mocoso?_

**_De regreso a la pelea _**

_**Shiro seguía en el suelo, la bicolor escupió un poco de sangre y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse**_

¿Es por tu padre verdad? -dijo Ryu sorprendiendo y haciendo enfurecer a la bicolor

¡Cállate! ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! -grito Shiori

¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una persona, a una amiga de mi hermana-dijo Ryu confundiendo a Shiori-Ella heredo un poder especial por parte de su padre, pero ella lo rechaza porque odia a su padre, son casi iguales en ese sentido

¡Cállate!-grito Shiori corriendo hacia Ryu

**_Shiori le lanzo un puñetazo, pero Ryu lo esquivo _**

Yo rechazo...el poder de mi padre-dijo Shiori lanzandole otro golpe a Ryu

¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? -dijo Ryu esquivando el golpe de Shiori-Ese poder es solo tuyo, tú decides que hacer con él

¡Cállate!-grito Shiori furiosa

**¡PAAAMM!**

_**Ryu le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Shiori que la mando de nuevo al suelo**_

Eres fuerte Shiori, eso no lo niego, pero serías más fuerte sí usaras todo tu poder-dijo Ryu

Yo...Yo-decía Shiori mientras se ponía de pie-Yo no usare el poder de mi padre

¿Acaso no quieres ser una heroína? ¿Que clase de héroe no usa todo su poder? ¿Que clase de héroe no cree en si mismo?-dijo Ryu sorprendiendo a Shiori- ¡Así que déjate de tonterías y usa todo tu poder!

_**En eso la bicolor recordó las palabras de su madre**_

_"Tú también quieres ser una heroína, ¿cierto? Puedes conseguirlo, solo cree en ti mismo, no dejes que tú familia límite tú futuro"_

**_En eso un gran calor y poderosas llamas invadió el lugar, Shiori estaba desprendiendo fuego de su cuerpo_**

Aunque quieres ganar... maldición... solo avivaste las llamas de tu oponente... ¿Quién está jugando ahora? ¡Yo también...quiero ser un héroe! – exclamó la bicolor haciendo que tanto ella como Ryu empezaran a sonreír

**_En las gradas_**

¡SHIORI! – gritó Endeavor en éxtasis por lo que sucedía - ¿Finalmente te has aceptado? ¡Sí, así está bien, todo comienza ahora para ti! Con mi sangre me superarás, ¡cumplirás mi deseo! –exclamo el héroe número dos mientras se acercaba por las gradas.

¿Endeavor repentinamente grita apoyando a su hija? Es un padre muy adorador-dijo Present Mic

_**En la plataforma **_

[Tal vez no sea tan grande su poder, pero esa mocosa sí que es fuerte] -dijo Ddraig dentro de la cabeza de Ryu

De eso no hay duda-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

¿De qué te ríes? Estas completamente loco... no me culpes por lo que suceda-dijo Shiori

**_Rápidamente y sin dudar, Shiori creó una enorme cantidad de hielo dirigida hacía Ryu_**

_Yo tampoco me quedare atrás-pensó Ryu mientras prendía fuego en su puño derecho y se lanzaba contra Shiori _

¡Midnight! – gritó Cementos

¡Estoy en eso! –grito la heroína rasgando una parte de su traje

Draco – dijo Shiori creando tanto calor que derritió en un instante todo el hielo –Gracias – agradeció soltando todo su poder contra el castaño

**¡Karyu No Tekken] (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)**

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

_El choque de los ataques creó una gran explosión en el medio de la plataforma, la explosión destrozo varias barreras de concreto que Cementos había creado para detener el impacto, y las feromonas de Midnight fueron incapaces de llegar por todo el viento generado por la explosión._

¡Esperen! –grito Midnight saliendo volando por la explosión

**_En las gradas_**

¿Qué demonios pasa? – dijo Mineta también volando por la explosión.

¿Es en serio? – dijo Kaminari cubriéndose por la ráfaga que los empujaba.

¿Qué sucedió? –dijo Momo

_**El ****único**** que estaba como si nada, era Bova que estaba observando con ****atención**** la gran ****explosión** _

_**De regreso a la plataforma **_

No es que aquella explosión fuera algo bueno, pero... fue increíble-dijo Cementos

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE SUCEDE A LOS DE TU CLASE?! –grito Present Mic

El aire que estaba congelado, fue calentado de golpe y se expandió-dijo Aizawa

¿ESO FUE LO QUE CREO LA EXPLOSIÓN? ¿QUÉ TAN CALIENTE FUE ESO? ¡CIELOS NO PUEDO VER NADA! –grito Present Mic- OYE ¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE GANÓ?

Auch –dijo Midnight levantándose y se sobaba la cabeza por el impacto, recuperándose un poco, y viendo entre el humo una silueta

_**En eso el humo se disperso dejando ver a Ryu que ya no tenía camiseta, el cual tenía en sus brazos a una inconsciente Shiori que estaba usando la playera del castaño **_

¡Shiori Todoroki esta inconsciente! ¡El ganador es Draco D. Ryu!-grito Midnight y la gente grito de emoción

_**En eso Ryu bajo de la plataforma y en eso unos robots llegaron con una camilla, el castaño deposito a la bicolor en la camilla y los robots se la llevaron, en eso Ryu vio como Midnight** **caminaba hacia él**_

¿Porqué Todoroki tenía tu camiseta? -dijo Midnight

Con la explosión la parte superior de su ropa se quemo-dijo Ryu

Oh, ya veo-dijo Midnight con una cara picara-¿Así que la viste desnuda?

Por favor, no es momento para bromas estúpidas-dijo Ryu de manera seria sorprendiendo a la heroína

_**En eso el castaño comenzó a caminar a las gradas, pero antes se detuvo para mirar hacia el publico, el castaño estaba observando a Endeavor , el cual tenía una cara de furia. Ryu siguió su camino y estando dentro, se encontró con Bova que estaba recargado en la pared **_

Te tomo mucho derrotar a esa chica-dijo Bova

Que te puedo decir, ella era fuerte-dijo Ryu

Se lo que tratabas de hacer Ryu, no tienes que actuar conmigo-dijo Bova

Parece que fui descubierto-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

Solo espero que cuando nos toque pelear no seas tan blando, yo quiero una verdadera pelea-dijo Bova

Descuida Bova, no me contendré contra ti-dijo Ryu

_**Veinte minutos después **_

**_Enfermería_**

_**La Bicolor despertó en una cama de la enfermería, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba usando una camisa que no era suya **_

Oh, ya despertaste-dijo Recovery Girl llamando la atención de la Bicolor

¿Que paso? ¿Quien gano? -dijo Shiori

El joven Ryu gano-dijo Recovery Girl

Ya veo-dijo Shiori

_Perdí-pensó Shiori antes de ver la camisa que tenía puesta_

Oiga ¿De quien es esta camisa?-dijo Shiori

Es del joven Ryu, por la explosión tu ropa se quemo, así que él te puso su camisa-dijo Recovery Girl

_**Eso sorprendió a la bicolor, ¿Porque Ryu le daría su camisa? ¿Acaso quería protegerla de las miradas pervertidas de los espectadores?**_

Para tu suerte, tus heridas no son tan graves a pesar que el joven Ryu fue bastante rudo contigo, no hay daños graves-dijo Recovery Girl-Así que puedes irte si quieres

Muchas gracias-dijo Shiori levantándose de la cama

_**La bicolor salio de la enfermería y camino hacia las gradas pero por el camino se topo con Ryu el estaba recargado en una pared con su sombrero de paja cubriéndole el rostro, el castaño levanto su sombrero y vio a Shiori con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón al ver la sonrisa de Ryu, Shiori sintió un ligero calor en su pecho **_

Veo que ya estas bien, eso me alegra-dijo Ryu

¿Porque hiciste todo eso?-dijo Shiori confundiendo al castaño

¿Hacer qué?-dijo Ryu

No te hagas el idiota conmigo-dijo Shiori con una mirada fría-¿Porque tenias tanto interés de que usara mi lado de fuego?

Creó habértelo dicho haya afuera, ese poder es tuyo, tú decides que hacer con él-dijo Ryu-Ademas, quería una buena pelea, tal vez no fue la pelea de mi vida, pero me entretuvo

_**En eso Ryu dejo de recargarse de la pared y camino al lado de la bicolor **_

Eres fuerte Shiori, tienes un gran poder, úsalo como quieras, te pertenece a ti, no al estúpido de tu padre-dijo Ryu-Tu misma decides como ser en tu vida, no dejes que nadie te diga como ser ni que hacer

_**Esas palabras sorprendieron a la bicolor y Ryu comenzó a caminar **_

Espera-dijo Shiori viendo al castaño

¿Que pasa?-dijo Ryu deteniéndose

Olvidas tu camisa-dijo Shiori

Quedatela, me gusta más pelear así-dijo Ryu marchándose del lugar

_**Shiori tan solo se quedo parada viendo como Ryu se marchaba, ella comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho y cruzo sus brazos apretando la camisa que llevaba puesta **_

_¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Porque me duele el pecho? ¿Porque me duele al pensar en él? -pensó Shiori viendo hacia la dirección donde se fue Ryu _

**_Más tarde _**

**_Después_****_ de arreglar la plataforma tras la pelea de Shiori y Ryu, los combates continuaron, el siguiente combate fue de _**_ **Kaminari contra Ibara, el resultado fue que el chico de cabellera amarilla perdió luego de que, por terminar rápido, uso la mayor parte de su poder, lo cual hizo que entrara en su modo "idiota" dándole la victoria a la chica que aplasto literalmente.**_

**_Los siguientes en pelear fueron Iida contra Hatsume, fue más una publicidad gratis que la chica aprovecho para vender sus "bebes" como ella llamaba a sus inventos, en fin fueron diez minutos en donde todos perdieron los ánimos, además de mostrar una mirada de aburrimiento total, luego de que la chica terminara de presentar sus inventos salió de la plataforma declarando ganador al chico de lentes, quien le declaro su odio a la peli rosa, sin duda alguna fue la batalla más aburrida que todos presenciaron._**

**_Después siguió la pelea entre Ashido contra Aoyama, donde fue más o menos una pelea desecente, Aoyama se concentro en atacar usando su Quirk y Ashido solo esquivaba sus ataques hasta que el rubio ya no pudo más y de un golpe, la peli rosa lo saco de la plataforma_**

_**Y por fin había llegado la hora de la pelea de Bova contra Momo, los dos estaban parados en la plataforma, Bova estaba calmado y relajado sin preocupaciones, por otra parte Momo esta un poco nerviosa, ella presencio lo fuerte que era Bova cuando los villanos atacaron, y acababa de presenciar el poder de Ryu, el mejor amigo de Bova, ella ya se imaginaba que tan fuerte era el peli morado**_

¡HEMOS LLEGADO AL SEXTO COMBATE, EN UN LADO TENEMOS A UNA ALUMNA CON EL MEJOR PROMEDIO DE LA ACADEMIA , MOMO YAOYOROZU!-grito Present Mic-¡Y EN EL OTRO LADO, TENEMOS A UN CHICO QUE HA LLAMADO LA ATENCIÓN DE TODOS, BOVA TANNIN!

_Puedo hacerlo, ya he visto de lo que es capaz-pensó Momo mientras miraba a Bova _

¡Comiencen!-grito Midnight

_Muy bien, debo mantenerme alejada y..._

_**Los pensamientos de Momo se fueron cuando vio como de la nada Bova apareció enfrente de ella, no solo ella se sorprendió, todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la velocidad del peli morado. Momo sudo frio al ver la mirada que Bova le estaba dando, era fría y calculadora, parecía un cazador mirando a su presa **_

Dime chica ¿Estas segura de hacer esto?-dijo Bova-Sí renuncias ahora, no quedaras mal, es sabio rendirse cuando sabes que tu oponente es más fuerte que tú

No me rendiré, se que eres fuerte, pero no me intimidas-dijo Momo dando un paso hacia atrás

Je, muy bien-dijo Bova apretando con fuerza su puño derecho

_**Bova lanzo un fuerte puñetazo hacia Momo, la pelinegra rápidamente creó un escudo para protegerse**_

**¡PAAAAMMMMM!**

_**El golpe de Bova impacto en el escudo, pero eso no evito que Momo saliera volando varios metros, la pelinegra callo cerca de unas de las esquinas, ella se levanto y miro el escudo, el cual tenía el puño de Bova gravado en el, ella tomo el escudo pero al momento de hacerlo, este se rompió en miles de pedazos sorprendiéndola y aterrandola a la vez **_

_¿Acaso trata de matarme?-pensó Momo con miedo viendo como Bova se acercaba lentamente a ella _

**_En las gradas _**

_**Ryu estaba sentado al lado de Izumi, Ochako y Iida observando la pelea, Ryu tenía expresión de enojo en su cara**_

_Tch, ese idiota de Bova no controla su fuerza-pensó Ryu enojado-¿Porqué está peleando enserio?_

_**En la plataforma **_

_**Bova le dio a Momo una fuerte pata al estomago que le saco el aire, la pelinegro cayó al suelo sujetándose el estomago mientras se quejaba del dolor, pero en eso Bova la sujeto del cabello para después lanzarla bruscamente contra el suelo como si fuera basura. Tal cosa hizo enfurecer a todos los espectadores del estadio que comenzaron a abuchear y maldecir al peli morado**_

¿Escuchas eso?-dijo Bova a Momo que trataba de ponerse de pie

¿Eh?-dijo Momo confundida y adolorida

¡Eres una basura!

¡Es solo una niña!

¡Eres un cobarde!

Todas estas personas son unos idiotas-dijo Bova-No se concentran en lo que realmente es esto, una pelea. En una verdadera pelea no importa quien sea el oponente, mujer, hombre, incluso niños. Nada de eso importa en una pelea, el enemigo no tendrá compasión contigo

¿Porque me dices eso?-dijo Momo

Solo mira a esta gente-dijo Bova mirando al publico que estaba furioso con él-Estos idiotas creen que estoy siendo cruel contigo

¿Y no lo eres?-dijo Momo

Je, lamento si fui rudo, pero te recuerdo que es una pelea ¿Acaso crees que un villano tendrá compasión por ti por ser mujer o una menor de edad?-dijo Bova-En una pelea debes ir con todo desde el principio sin importar que, siempre debes ver a tu contrincante como tú igual. Y al ver que no renunciaste al momento que te pregunte, te vi como mi igual

_**Esas palabras sorprendieron a Momo, debía admitir que Bova tenía razón en algunas partes, los villanos no tendrían piedad contra nadie, la pelinegra en eso creó otro escudo y una barra de metal **_

Muchas gracias Bova-kun-dijo Momo sonriendo-Muchas gracias por considerarme tu igual

_**En las gradas **_

_**Katsumi estaba furiosa al ver como Momo le estaba sonriendo a Bova**_

_Esa idiota cola de caballo ¿Porque está sonriendo?-pensó Katsumi-¿Porque ese idiota no la saca de la plataforma cuando tenía oportunidad?_

**_En la plataforma_**

Así que seguirás, me parece bien-dijo Bova sonriendo

_**Bova rápidamente corrió hacia Momo, Bova estaba por darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero en eso hubo un gran destello de luz que lo cegó, en eso Momo le dio un fuerte golpe con la barra de metal en la cara seguido de otro golpe con el escudo que mando a Bova al suelo, todos se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de ver, pero su sorpresa no duro mucho ya que Bova se levanto como sí nada**_

Je, de eso estaba hablando-dijo Bova con una sonrisa

_**Bova nuevamente se lanzo contra Momo, la pelinegra lo golpeo con la barra de nuevo, pero cuando esta hizo contacto con la piel de Bova se partió en dos, Bova le lanzó un puñetazo a Momo pero la pelinegra se cubrió con su escudo, ella fue mandada a volar nuevamente mientras su escudo había sido destruido de nuevo, Momo cayó al suelo y Bova corrió hacia ella, pero eso la pelinegra lanzó algo hacia Bova y para sorpresa del peli morado se trataba de una granada de luz. La granada exploto soltando un gran destello que encegueció a la mayoría del estadio. Cuando pudieron volver a ver, se sorprendieron al ver como dos cañones estaban enfrente de Bova, Momo estaba detrás de los dos cañones, se podía ver como estaba agotada**_

Usare la energía que me queda en este ataque-dijo Momo disparando los cañones

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

_**Las balas de los cañones impactaron contra Bova creando una gran explosión y una nube de humo, todos los espectadores se quedaron viendo la plataforma, no querían apartar la vista, el humo se comenzó a disipar y cuando todo el humo desapareció. Dejo ver a Bova que seguía de pie sin ningún rasguño, lo único que tenía era su ropa algo rasgada y quemada por la **_**_explosión_**

Nada mal, nada mal-dijo Bova con una gran sonrisa

No cabe duda, eres alguien muy fuerte-dijo Momo agotada

_**La pelinegra estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero antes que lo hiciera, Bova apareció enfrente de ella y la sujeto **_

Me rindo-dijo Momo antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Bova

Diste buena pelea-dijo Bova

¡Momo Yaoyorozu se ha rendido, el ganador es Bova Tannin!-grito Midnight

_**Bova sin previo aviso cargo a Momo y la llevo hacia donde estaban unos robots listos para llevarla a la enfermería, Bova deposito a la pelinegra en la camilla y los robots se llevaron a la pelinegra. Bova se fue a las gradas donde se encontró con una Katsumi que estaba muy furiosa **_

¿Porqué estas molesta?-dijo Bova confundido

¡¿Y te atreves a preguntármelo?! ¡¿Porque no acabaste con la cola de caballo?! -grito Katsumi

Mmm, no sé, no me dio la gana-dijo Bova de forma relajada haciendo enojar más a Katsumi

¡A un lado! .grito Katsumi poniéndose de pie para después empujar a un lado a Bova

Buena suerte en tu combate-dijo Bova

¡Cállate!-grito Katsumi mientras seguía caminando

**_Los siguientes en participar fueron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu quienes pelearon con fiereza, los dos tenían un Quirk igual, bueno, el oponente del pelirrojo podía volver su piel metal, algo que sin duda alguna era asombroso, pero aparte de eso el pelirrojo hiperactivo también tenía su endurecimiento. En fin, la pelea fue más como la lucha de dos bárbaros que no deseaban perder, dándose golpes sin piedad y con fuerza, el resultado fue que ambos quedaron "K.O" al darse un potente golpe en la cara. Al quedar el combate en empate se declaró que al final de la primera ronda los dos chicos se enfrentarían de nuevo, pero esta vez sería una competencia de pura fuerza sin golpes, en resumen, unas vencidas._**

**_Y al fin había llegado la hora del ultimo combate de la primera ronda, Uraraka contra Katsumi. L__a alegre y siempre sonriente chica dio una fiera batalla, una que estaba por demás desequilibrada. La chica soporto y soporto los golpes de la chica explosiva, ella intento de todo para tocarla sin importar que le costara, la batalla fue por demás injusta para algunos, mientras que los chicos de la clase A miraban con impotencia la batalla, todos deseaban poder ayudarla, pero al final la chica los sorprendió a todos cuando revelo su plan, al parecer las explosiones de Katsumi lograron romper gran parte de la plataforma, haciendo que miles de rocas quedaran esparcidas, y gracias a eso la chica usando su Quirk las convirtió en arma, haciendo que una lluvia de "meteoritos" algo que sin duda alguna la hubiera hecho ganar, pero Katsumi no se la dio fácil, usando todo su poder destruyo las rocas, la chica en un último intento trato de avanzar pero cayo rendida al suelo, al parecer ya había alcanzado su límite, lo cual hizo vencedor a la rubia explosiva, quien avanzo a la siguiente ronda._**

**_La chica fue llevada a la enfermería del lugar luego de eso, Izumi se levantó de su lugar para ir a ver a su amiga, pero cuando caminaba por los pasillos se topó con Katsumi_**

Kacchan-dijo Izumi

¡¿Qué quieres perdedora?! ¡Sal de mi camino y lárgate a otro lugar! –exclamo la rubia molesta

Solo pasaba para ir a la sala de espera, ya que mi batalla comienza en poco tiempo, felicidades por pasar a la siguiente ronda-dijo Izumi un poco nerviosa-Bueno, yo me...

¿Eso que hizo Uraraka fue idea tuya?-dijo Katsumi haciendo que Izumi se detuviera-Esa estrategia tan patética, no sé qué tramas, pero pasare por eso...

No-dijo Izumi interrumpiendo a la rubia y volteándola a ver con una cara seria-Fue Uraraka misma quien hizo esa estrategia para derrotarte. Si eso te puso en aprietos, entonces eso demuestra que fue una buena estrategia

**_Eso hizo enojar a Katsumi, la peliverde tan solo siguió su camino hasta llegar donde estaba la castaña. Mientras que la rubia tenía una expresión de rabia en su cara viendo hacia donde se había ido Izumi_**

Esa...maldita-dijo Katsumi mientras hacia pequeñas explosiones en sus manos

Wow, parece que te dio justo donde quería-dijo Bova apareciendo de la nada

¿Que demonios haces aquí?-dijo Katsumi volteándolo a ver

Solo quería verte, esa pelea fue muy dura-dijo Bova

Hmp, ni siquiera salí lastimada-dijo Katsumi desviando la mirada

Tienes razón, me preocupe para nada-dijo Bova-Quiero que sepas que si gano mi próximo combate me enfrentare contra ti en la tercera ronda

Eso ya lo sé-dijo Katsumi

Solo vine a decirte que no importa si eres mi pupila, no me contendré-dijo Bova

¿Así como lo hiciste con la cola de caballo?-dijo Katsumi

Espero que estés preparada-dijo Bova comenzando a caminar lejos del lugar

_**Mientras en la enfermería **_

¿Enserio te encuentras bien?-dijo Izumi a Ochako que tenía algunas vendas en su cuerpo

Si, Recover Girl se encargó de curar las heridas más graves y así evitar que me quede una cicatriz- señalo Ochako una gasa de algodón que tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

¿Estás bien? –dijo Izumi preocupada

Sí, estoy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Ochako-Tú deberías estar más preocupada por tu pelea, te toca contra Ryu-kun, no la tendrás nada fácil

Creó que tienes razón-dijo Izumi

¡TENIENDO DECIDIDOS TODOS LOS QUE PASARON, VEAMOS A LOS QUE LUCHARAN EN LA SEGUNDA RONDA! ¡LA SEGUNDA RONDA ESTARÁ LLENA DE COMBATES REALMENTE GRANDIOSOS, TODOS ELLOS HAN DEMOSTRADO SU FUERZA Y CORAJE! -grito Present Mic mostrando los combates en la pantalla

**_Midoriya Izuku vs Draco D. Ryu_**  
**_Kirishima Ejiro vs Bakugou Katsumi_**  
**_Iida Tenya vs Shiozaki Ibara_**  
**_Bova Tannin vs Ashido Mina_**  
**_Mientras con Izumi_**

¿Ya es hora? –dijo Izumi a escuchar a Present Mic – Bien, tengo que irme

Oh, lo siento, Deku-san, por mi culpa no te pudiste preparar para tu combate-dijo Ochako

No te preocupes-dijo Izumi yendo a la puerta

Te estaré observando, ten por seguro que te estaré animando-dijo Ochako

Sí, muchas gracias– dijo Izumi contenta saliendo del sitio.

Disculpa por no haberte contestado antes, Papá – dijo Ochako mientras hablaba por su celular

*No es necesario que te disculpes, solo llamé para confirmar que no te haya pasado algo, tu mamá y yo te vimos en la TV, estuviste fantástica, estuviste muy cerca* –dijo el padre de Ochako a través del teléfono

No estuve cerca y no fue tan increíble, al final me apresuré demasiado, tampoco tenía ningún plan de que hacer después, fui completamente derrotada –dijo Ochako

*¿En serio? Bueno no se dé cosas complicadas, pero solo por que hayas perdido, no significa que tu mundo haya acabado ¿no lo crees? Todavía les quedan los siguientes años*–dijo el Sr. Uraraka

Mientras más avances, más cosas puedes demostrar, incluso los observadores, no se darán por satisfechos con un solo combate –dijo desanimada Ochako

*¿Por qué te apresuras tanto?*–dijo el Sr. Uraraka

Es que... si no me apresuro y los apoyo...yo solo quiero darles una vida mucho más cómoda-dijo Ochako mientras comenzaba a llorar

*Está bien Ochako, no tienes que apresurarte, te esforzaste mucho, ¡tengo fe en que serás una gran heroína!*–exclamo el Sr. Uraraka haciendo que su hija llorara más

_**En eso Ochako pudo sentir como alguien la ****sujeto**** del hombre derecho, la castaño ****colgó**** y miro de quien se trataba, era Ryu**_

Está bien llorar-dijo Ryu-Diste una buena pelea, arriesgaste mucho haya afuera, es normal que en este momento sientas frustración e impotencia, pero recuerda esto, tu camino apenas comienza, en el futuro tendrás muchas victorias y derrotas, debes aprender de ellas para seguir adelante. Ochako, sigue adelante por ese sueño, sigue adelante para poder ayudar a tus padres y sigue adelante para ser una gran heroína

_**Ochako no dijo nada, tan solo se lanzo contra el castaño para abrazarlo con fuerza, ella oculto su cara en el pecho de Ryu y siguio llorando, Ryu al ver eso solo la abrazo**_

_**Minutos después **_

_**Izuku y Ryu estaban caminando hacia la plataforma para su combate, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que estos subían a la plataforma **_

_**Mientras en las gradas**_

¿Esos dos aún no han empezado? –dijo Ochako llegando con sus compañeros con los ojos hinchados y rojizos –Debo verlo

¿Tus ojos fueron lastimados? ¡Deberías ver a Recovery Girl! – gritó Iida espantado al ver a su amiga

Ya fui, esto es diferente – dijo Ochako sobándose los ojos mientras se sentaba.

¿Diferente? ¡Debiste sentirme muy frustrada! –grito Iida

En vez de arrepentirte por ello, debes usar esto como fuente de coraje para el próximo encuentro- dijo Tokoyami

Tienes razón– dijo Iida desanimado, ya que él quería decir lo mismo.

**_En la plataforma_**

¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR TODOS, EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA ES ALGO GRANDE! ¡AMBOS COMPETIDORES SON ASOMBROSOS Y TUVIERON GRANDES MOMENTOS EN LA COMPETENCIA! ¡EL HOMBRE QUE OBTUVO UNA GRAN VICTORIA EN LA PRIMERA RONDA, DERROTO A UNA DE LAS MEJORES ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA, DRACO D. RYU! EN EL OTRO LADO, ¡ÉSTE CHICA APENAS PASÓ LA PRIMERA RONDA! ¿QUÉ TIPO DE PELEA NOS MOSTRARÁ ESTA VEZ? ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, MIDORIYA IZUMI!

Izumi, espero que peles en serio, ya que me sentiría muy ofendido si no lo haces-dijo Ryu

Peleare con toda mi fuerza-dijo Izumi

**_Mientras en otra parte_**

**_Shigaraki estaba en una habitación observando el festival desde una computadora_**

Es él, ese es el maldito que derroto a Nomu-dijo Tomura con odio viendo a Ryu

Así que se trata de ese chico, se ve que es alguien fuerte-dijo una voz-Pero esa chica...,creó que la he visto antes ¿Midoriya Izumi?

¿Dijo algo maestro? -dijo Tomura _  
_

Nada, solo observa cuidadosamente y prepárate, Shigaraki Tomura, esos niños serán obstáculos para ti en el futuro-dijo la voz

Hah eso es solo basura, no más chistes-dijo Tomura

**_De regreso al estadio_**

¡DOS GRANDES CHICOS CON GRANDES HAZAÑAS, PARECEN DOS GRANDES RIVALES A PUNTO DE LUCHAR ENTRE SI! AHORA, ¡MIDORIYA VS DRACO!-grito Present Mic

_Se de lo que Ryu es capaz, debo derrotarlo rápido, de lo contrario tendré muchas dificultades-pensó Izumi viendo al castaño _

¡EMPIECEN!

_**FIN**_


End file.
